14 Days of Love
by winter-effervescence
Summary: When Hotch asks Garcia to cause some mischief in the workplace leading up to Valentine's Day she takes her task very seriously causing quite some commotion. Pre-existing H/R relationship.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey everyone. So it is the first of February, though I figure it will probably be the second by time I post this but it is intended for the first. I am doing this story in honor of the fact that I am actually excited about the coming holiday for once! (I do believe someone I am close to will be getting engaged.) So I will be giving you mischief from Garcia daily (hopefully if my classes are willing to work with me) all leading up to a special event on Valentine's Day! _

_Also don't forget to check my profile for a poll as to what you guys want to see me focus on writing next. Since only my beta has cast her vote so far I have been putting all of my focus on that story but I would love input from all of you._

_As always I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters in the show. If only I were that fortunate the show would be much different and the actors, I am sorry to say, would probably refuse to play out the scripts I would write. Till next time._

_~Winter_

Ch. 1. February 1

Reid looked to his phone on the nightstand when it buzzed. With a slight groan he rolled away from the arms holding him and flipped his phone open, noting that his alarm was set to go off within minutes. There was a text waiting for him on his phone from Garcia, opening it he couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the short message:

"Will you be my valentine?"

He hit the return button and typed his own message before hitting send:

"Sorry Garcia, I am already spoken for."

Hotch chuckled from behind him causing Reid to jump slightly and when he turned his head he found Hotch reading his messages over his shoulder and he smiled, leaning in to kiss his superior's cheek. "You know Hotch, she technically asked me first, maybe I should do Valentine's Day with Garcia this year." Hotch glowered slightly, "She only asked first by making sure to send a message before our alarms went off so I couldn't beat her to it." Reid laughed lightly, "At least she didn't send it at midnight and wake us up then." Hotch reluctantly nodded his agreement before rolling out of bed as their alarms both started blaring.

Reid got up and stretched, ignoring the fact that Hotch was watching his movements closely. Hotch turned off their alarms while Reid went into the bathroom and started the water to warm for their shower. By time Hotch had turned on the coffee machine and walked into the bathroom Reid was standing under the spray of the showerhead. Hotch quickly stepped out of his sleep pants and moved into the shower with his lover pulling the smaller body against his own and chuckling at the surprise squeak that Reid let out. "I'm trying to wash Aaron." Hotch laughed "You can wash when I'm done with you." Hotch marveled at the fact that Reid still blushed when he said things like that. "We don't have time before work."

Hotch ran his hands up and down Reid's back as he turned his lover so he could look into his eyes. "Sure we have time, we didn't lounge in bed at all this morning leaving us extra time in the shower." Reid rolled his eyes, "Really Aaron, we could be early to work for once." His comment was brushed aside and he couldn't help the small tendril of excitement that ran up his spine. Hotch ran his hands up Reid's sides, smirking when his fingers put pressure on Reid's ticklish spots eliciting giggles. Once his hands reached Reid's shoulders he pressed the younger man back against the shower wall, tracing the trails of water drops from Reid's hair now that he was out from under the spray.

"Aaron, please" Hotch smirked as he nipped at Reid's collar bone, "Please what Spencer?" Reid squirmed, trying to press closer to Hotch's body, "Stop teasing me!" Hotch chuckled at that, "Oh but you beg so prettily when I tease you for long enough." Reid groaned in frustration, "We don't have time for that." Hotch ran his hands back up to Reid's shoulders and leaned his body away using pressure on the boy's shoulders to keep him from following his movement. "Then beg Reid." Reid whimpered in response and reached his leg out to loop around Hotch's, trying to pull him closer. Hotch didn't allow his subordinate to move his lower body but did move his head close enough to whisper into Reid's ear.

"If you want me to move closer you have to beg me for it Spencer." He ended the sentence with a nip to Reid's earlobe causing the boy to mewl, "Aaron…" Reid's breath was picking up speed and Hotch leaned slightly closer, knowing it would cause him to break faster. "What?" Reid pulled harder with his leg, trying to regain some false sense of control in the situation which caused Hotch to laugh again. "You should know by now that you aren't going to overpower me." Reid huffed and leaned his head back against the shower wall, "Well then if you won't come closer I don't need you to."

Hotch watched as Reid began running his hands down his own body wondering what had gotten into the boy to act like this. When a soft moan escaped Reid's lips as he feathered his fingers over his hipbones Hotch groaned and leaned his body into him causing Reid to smirk. "I win." That earned the boy a scowl and he quickly wrapped both of his legs around Hotch's hips before the man could pull away again, "Reid." The commanding tone in Hotch's voice sent a shiver through Reid's frame as he turned his head to let the tiles of the shower wall cool his heated cheek. "We don't have time to play your games Aaron, either you stop your teasing or I go back to washing so I can get to my coffee."

Hotch growled in response to that and pushed Reid more firmly to the wall, "You wouldn't." The look in Reid's eyes told Hotch that he definitely would and he ran his hands along the thighs gripping his hips, "I want you to prepare yourself for me." Reid let out a whine but obediently released the grip of his legs, lowering them to the floor. He turned towards the shower wall and spread his legs wider while he reached over to grab the conditioner which he used to slick up his fingers. Hotch leaned forward and kissed along the back of Reid's neck, enjoying the blush that had spread down to the boy's neck at his own actions.

Reid hesitated slightly as he reached back to his own entrance, his face turned to the side as he breathed harshly through his nose. His eyes fluttered closed as he brushed his fingers against the tightened muscles and slipped one in, he breathed Hotch's name on a sigh which caused Hotch to grip his hips tightly. Reid smirked, realizing that he could tease Hotch in return for earlier. He slowly moved his finger and added a second, spreading his stance more and leaning back into his own hand. His groan was echoed by Hotch as the older man pulled his hips backwards slightly, wanting to get Reid to hurry up but not giving in and taking over.

Reid briefly added a third finger before pulling his hand away, wanting to feel the slight burn of not being stretched completely. The grip on his hips tightened and he squirmed and pushed back towards Hotch, wanting the man inside him. Hotch pulled Reid back against his chest and Reid put his hands against the wall to brace himself. Hotch ran his hands down Reid's back again before he reached out and grabbed the conditioner himself, quickly slicking up his erection and burying himself into the warm channel.

Reid let out a yelp at the sudden and unexpected penetration and leaned his head back against Hotch's shoulder. "Do you still want to consider being Garcia's Valentine Reid?" The gasped out negative response was hardly audible and Reid keened as Hotch changed the angle of his thrusts and pushed back against him. "Please Aaron…" Hotch reached around Reid firmly gripping his erection and giving the boy teasing strokes out of sync with his thrusting causing desperate sobs to escape Reid's throat. "Mmmmm Aaron, don't tease." Hotch leaned in and bit down on Reid's shoulder before stilling his movements, allowing his hand to feather touches up and down his subordinate's erection giving phantom sensations of the firm strokes he had been doing moments before.

Reid squirmed, trying to make Hotch move again but his superior's hands moved to his hips and gripped firmly to keep him in place. "Aaron, please." Hotch licked the bite mark on Reid's neck, the blood was welling up under the skin and darkening the area, "That was far from the begging you are supposed to be doing Spencer." His voice was cold and hard causing Reid to whimper and try to push back against him again. "Please, Aaron, please move." Hotch chuckled and thrust once gently, purposefully using a different angle than the one the boy wanted. "Nnnnng, Aaron please, need more." His voice was breathy now and his face was turned into Hotch's neck where his breath was ghosting over the man's pulse in quick huffs.

"Do you have any controll in this?" Reid licked softly at Hotch's neck in apology, "No, I don't." Hotch rewarded him with starting up a slow rhythm once more with that perfect angle causing Reid to nuzzle his face in the man's neck. "I should make you wait the rest of the day for release Spencer." Reid gasped at that and shook his head softly, a shudder going through his body, "Please no, please Aaron, please." Hotch tilted his head and licked across Reid's lips as the boy whimpered and opened them in welcome as Hotch's thrusts increased again in speed and pressure. Hotch quickly built up a hard rhythm as he devoured Reid's mouth.

Reid's arms came up to wrap backwards around Hotch's neck, pulling him in closer and digging his nails into Hotch's shoulders. Hotch returned his hand to stroking Reid and with only a few firm strokes Reid cried out into his mouth as he reached his release and slumped boneless into Hotch's arms. "Mmmmm, Aaron." Hotch kissed up and down Reid's neck as he thrust into the boy a few more times before releasing his seed deep into the shuddering body and he held Reid close as they both drifted down from their high. "So baby, will you be my valentine?" Reid let out a shaky laugh, "I don't know Aaron, do I have a choice in that?"

Hotch chuckled darkly and licked along Reid's jaw, "If you want to do anything like that again anytime soon then no, you don't." Reid nuzzled his face into Hotch's neck again and bit down softly, smiling as he thought about the possibilities of playing out the hard to get scenario and decided against it, Morgan always managed to catch on when Reid teased Hotch at the office. "Then yes, I will be your valentine Aaron." Hotch smiled and picked up the forgotten cloth to clean his lover. Now they were really running late.

Hotch and Reid walked into the office an hour after they normally arrived and with one look from Morgan Reid blushed and hid behind his coffee mug. Morgan and Prentiss burst out laughing while JJ shook her head and punched Morgan in the arm. Rossi looked Hotch up and down before chuckling, "At least you got things out of your system at home rather than in your office Aaron, one of these days Erin will catch on." Hotch ignored them all and let his hand brush lightly against Reid's as he walked away from the younger male's side.

It was only a few minutes later when Garcia bounced into the bullpen wearing pink, red, and white from head to toe. She had a headband with harts bouncing around on the springs that they were connected with and her fingernails and toenails were a bright pink color. Her shoes were white with red and pink hearts on them and she was wearing white tights under a pleated skirt with a red and pink alternating pattern. Her blouse was also white and she had written quotes about love all over it in pink and red fabric paint.

"So Reid, since you are so late I must assume that I really was the first one to ask you to be their valentine. Are you really going to choose Hotch over me when I asked first?" Reid's blush returned and he groaned, trying to hide his face in his arms that were crossed on the desk, the back of his neck heating up with the blush as well causing Morgan to laugh and Garcia to coo at him. "Awww baby it's okay, I understand. Especially if that mark on your neck isn't the only one." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively and Reid's hand shot to his neck where he could still feel the sore spot where Hotch had bitten him. Why hadn't his lover told him that there was a visible mark?

Hotch walked out of his office in time to see Reid leap up from his desk and run towards the bathrooms with a hand over his neck. Looking down into the bullpen Morgan was hysterical and Gacia was smiling devilishly while JJ made her way towards the bathrooms after Reid, glaring at the men who gave her weird looks for following the boy genius into the men's room. "Garcia, are we all set?" She looked up at the sound of her superior's voice and smiled brilliantly, "Yes sir! These will be the best thirteen days of my life!" With an insane giggle Garcia rushed off towards the men's room as well just as Strauss walked into the bullpen. Seeing the Technical Analyst run into the wrong bathroom Strauss shook her head and walked back out thinking that what she came to talk to her BAU team could wait for now. She really did not want to know why the eccentric woman was in such a rush to be in the men's room especially when her flirting target Agent Morgan was still at his desk laughing uproariously about something.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Here is day two, any ideas that people want to give me for clichés they want to see Garcia use feel free to leave a review with that!_

_I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters, if I did I wouldn't be bothering to write fanfiction about them._

_~Winter_

Ch. 2 February 2nd

Hotch awoke with stiff muscles from sleeping on the couch, he figured he probably deserved to be made to sleep on the couch for the night since he hadn't told Reid about the mark on his neck but really it was no big deal. With a little help from JJ and Garcia when Reid came out of the bathroom no one could see the dark bruising of Hotch's bite mark on his subordinate's neck.

With a sigh Hotch went over to the coffee machine and turned it on before slipping quietly into the bathroom hoping to let Reid sleep for a little bit longer. He knew better than to hope that Reid would be any happier with him this morning than he had been last night, Reid had never given in and called Hotch into the bedroom which meant that the boy-genius would have slept uneasily and would be even grouchier this morning. Hotch quickly bathed, making sure not to use much hot water so that Reid could take his time in the shower if he chose to and stepped out from the shower only to find Reid sitting on the counter watching him.

Reid had woken up when Aaron had walked through the room and smiled softly as his lover quietly went through his morning ritual alone. He had slept poorly through the night and new that Hotch probably had as well and he wanted to make it up to the man, it wasn't like he had complained about the mark when Hotch had put it there and he realized that he had probably over-reacted by ignoring his lover all day and not letting him sleep in their bed that night.

Reid stepped with silent feet into the bathroom and winced as he heard Hotch pop his spine then let out a soft moan of relief. Yeah, he definitely owed his lover for that. Reid hopped up onto the counter and just watched Hotch as he showered with quick and sure movements, another soft smile coming to his lips knowing that the man was trying to save him hot water when he normally enjoyed standing under the relaxing spray. Reid considered making an escape from the bathroom as Hotch finished up his shower but really the sight of his lover with water running down his body was not something he was willing to turn away from so he watched as Hotch reached out to turn off the water and ruffled his hair with his hands getting the excess drops out of it.

Hotch opened the glass door of the shower and stepped out, finally looking up and spotting Reid who snagged a towel of the rack and tossed it to the elder man. Hotch's movements were still smooth but much slower now as he was obviously trying to take his time and think of something to say or hoping that Reid would hop into the shower if Hotch took too long allowing him to escape out into the bedroom and deal with his lover when he was armed against the suspected grouchiness with a mug full of coffee flavored sugar.

Reid took in the lines of tension in Hotch's body and frowned, was his lover really so sore from sleeping on the couch? Feeling even worse now Reid quickly stepped out of his own clothes and ducked his head as he walked past his lover, running his hand lightly over the man's forearm to try and gauge what Hotch's reactions would be. Seeing the deep frown after his actions Reid hurried into the shower, turning the spray on and not bothering to use the hot water that Hotch had saved for him not wanting to luxuriate in the shower when Hotch had taken a quick one just for him even though he was sore and could probably use the hot water to relax his muscles.

Hotch frowned in confusion when Reid ran a hand against his arm; that was not the reaction he had been expecting from his lover. He had been prepared to be snubbed again as he had been yesterday and Reid's reactions were confusing him. When Reid used cool water instead of the hot water though Hotch felt the sting of regret, the boy wouldn't even allow himself a hot shower since Hotch had left the warm water for him? The boy must be really upset with him to snub him so thoroughly.

Hotch prepared Reid's coffee how he liked it and made breakfast for him of eggs, ham, and some hash browns while the boy was in the shower. He was putting their plates out at the table just as Reid came into the kitchen and they sat silently at the table, both eating their meals mechanically. Hotch didn't notice Reid's sharp eyes taking in his every movement while he busied himself with the paper hoping that if Reid didn't feel his attention on him he wouldn't choose not to eat the breakfast Hotch had made him as well.

Reid sat in the silent car worrying his lower lip, usually after they had a disagreement they hashed things out before bed since Hotch had a policy of not going to bed angry with each other after his previous failed marriage. Hotch had tried to speak with him the night before but Reid had simply immersed himself in a book still feeling far too much of the humiliation from Morgan's teasing to be ready to speak with Hotch. By the time Reid had put his book down on the nightstand feeling ready to talk to Hotch the man had been asleep out on the couch and Reid hadn't wanted to wake him. Reid had suffered from nightmares the night before which was not unusual for him but it had seemed so much harder to let go of the horrors he saw behind his closed eyelids without Hotch's arms around him. He had refused to call out to his lover though figuring he should let the man sleep since he had already been selfish enough for the evening.

When they walked out of the elevator Hotch nodded and walked straight up to his office while Reid walked over to his desk determined to plot how to make things up to Hotch since he had already finished his paperwork days ago. Morgan and Prentiss were just going to have to do their own paperwork today. He saw Morgan reach out as if to touch his arm and quickly pushed away from the desk, covering his desire not to be touched up with the excuse that he was going to grab some coffee and asking if Morgan wanted any. He could feel Morgan's concerned eyes on him as he walked away and let out a sigh; he didn't want anyone's touch right now except for Hotch's.

Hotch watched through his office window with concern as Reid flinched away from Morgan when the other man reached out to touch him then proceeded to escape into the kitchenette where the coffee machine was. He walked down to the bullpen and Morgan transferred that look of concern over to him, "What is up with Reid man?" Hotch frowned in the direction Reid had gone before looking over to Morgan, "I am afraid that I angered him more than I was aware of yesterday. He would not speak to me last night and has been silent all of this morning so far as well." Morgan frowned, "What happened to your whole 'never go to bed angry' deal?" Hotch cringed slightly, "I couldn't push him Morgan, he was mortified and it was completely my fault."

Morgan shook his head, "This has a lot to do with me too; I should have left him alone about it. I know how sensitive he can be about personal things like relationships and how much he loathes being made the object of lurid teasing. My teasing yesterday was cruel and I will apologize to him as soon as I can." Hotch nodded, knowing that he still had a lot to make up for either way and was about to go after Reid with hopes of maybe actually talking with him this time when Garcia pranced in wearing as ridiculously gaudy of an outfit as she had yesterday. Today though, even Garcia's hair had bright red and hot pink streaks of color throughout the blond.

Reid came back as Garcia was excitedly handing boxes out to everyone. When JJ went to open her box upon receiving it Garcia snatched it back away and scolded the other woman before handing it back to her. "Each of you has a message to un-code in your box and I expect you to take a picture of the message I left for you before you can partake in any of the delights that are within! No cheating or using Reid's brain for this one guys! Toodles!" With that Garcia bounced back out of the room humming love-songs under her breath.

The team looked apprehensively around at each other before opening their boxes and finding white fudge squares with letters in red or pink frosting on them including symbols of punctuation waiting for them to spell out their message in fudge. Reid went to his desk and wanted to eat a piece of the fudge while he plotted how to repay Hotch so he quickly sorted out the message Garcia had given him in small fudge squares, _"Einstein meet my baby genius, he makes you look like an idiot." _Reid shook his head at the ridiculousness that was Garcia and thanked the stars that at least the message didn't have anything lovey-dovey in it.

Reid popped one of the fudge squares into his mouth and hummed in delight when the flavor exploded over his tongue. There was an outer shell of rich white chocolate on the outside and inside the sweetness of milk-chocolate fudge was released and was electrifying his taste buds with flavor. He loved Garcia's fudge and realized that she had probably put days into making enough fudge for them all to have a message out of the squares. Reid leaned back with what he was sure was a look of pure bliss upon his face and thought that the only thing that could make this moment better would be the taste of Hotch mixing with the taste of his fudge and suddenly he had an idea of how to start making things up to his lover.

Just as Reid was about to get up he heard Prentiss break down into a fit of giggles at her own desk while she tried to get her hands to start shaking enough to take a picture for Garcia with her phone. Reid walked over and looked down at her message before smiling as well at the spelled out fudge blocks, _"Back off creeper, my girl has got bigger balls than you!"_ Morgan looked over his shoulder and started howling with laughter and Reid had to raise his voice to be heard. "Hey Emily, I will trade you the one of my fudge blocks for one of yours. They probably have a different flavor in the middle." Emily nodded and traded one of her 'i' blocks with one of Reid's so she could still have her message spelled out for a bit and take a better picture when she wasn't shaking with laughter.

Reid then continued on to Hotch's office, fully intending to show the man how much he truly regretted his attitude from the day before. Hotch called for him to come in when he knocked on the door and he quickly locked it after entering. Hotch had closed his blinds so that he wasn't constantly staring out at his little lover and held up and hand for a moment when he heard the door open, not looking up to see who it was. "Why on earth did she give me so many letters? This will take hours!" Hotch finally looked up and quickly motioned Reid into the room looking relieved that his subordinate was there.

Reid shuffled nervously forward when Hotch motioned him in, his head bent down staring at his feet as he was suddenly nervous and lost the determination driving him. He took a deep breath and looked up at Hotch who he was startled to notice had stood and moved around the desk to put less distance between them. Reid was unable to express with words how sorry he was so he merely closed the few paces between them and leaned up to capture Hotch's lips with his own, letting out a soft moan and opening his lips to Hotch when the man traced them with his tongue.

Hotch was relieved that Reid had come up to his office; he had been trying to distract himself from his lover by looking at the letters that were supposed to mean something. He saw the shy and submissive posture of his partner and couldn't stand it, he didn't mind his lover playing the submissive role in the bedroom but he never wanted to see him acting submissive because of a disagreement. Hotch purposefully moved from behind his desk not wanting to have himself in a position of power in this talk and wanting to reaffirm for his lover that he considered them to be complete equals in everything. When Reid looked up Hotch was ready to address this issue but the boy surprised him by rushing into his arms and kissing him desperately.

Hotch melted into the kiss and lapped lightly at his lover's lips, groaning in approval when they opened for him. He could taste the chocolate in Reid's mouth and pulled away chuckling lightly, "Of course you were already able to figure out what your message was." Reid smiled softly up at him and Hotch could feel his heart warming at the complete love and adoration he could see in Reid's eyes. He would never tire of seeing that devoted look on Reid's face and woke up each morning longing to see this face beside his. He was startled when Reid leaned forward again and started mouthing along his neck while working to undo the buttons on his shirt, normally Reid didn't approve of them doing anything beyond maybe a light kiss at work and he was not this bold in his attentions without some teasing and coaxing first.

"Spencer?" Hotch flinched slightly when his voice came out higher than normal and sounded breathy, he was so completely consumed with the touch of his lover that he was losing it. His shirt was pushed from his shoulders to land on the floor and Reid's dexterous hands immediately started in on his belt. Hotch reached up and place a hand on his lover's cheek, using it to guide Reid to look at him. "What?" That was really the only coherent thought that his mind could form at the moment when Reid was now running his hands lightly up and down Hotch's inner thighs and he could feel the tremors of desire travelling through Reid's body as well where he was pressed lightly against him.

Reid smiled gently at him, "Just let me Aaron, please." Hotch nodded, knowing he was helpless to deny Reid anything and Reid guided him back into the chair behind his desk. Hotch groaned when Reid knelt before his legs and pressed lightly on his inner thighs, encouraging him to open them. While Reid trailed kisses up and down Hotch's inner thighs he reached blindly up onto Hotch's desk and hummed happily when his hand came into contact with one of the chocolate squares. Quickly glancing at what the letter was to make sure he had one to replace it with Reid popped the fudge into his mouth and let out a breath of ecstasy when he bit into the fudge and the center was a bitter dark chocolate.

Reid continued kissing along Hotch's thighs and running his hands anywhere he could reach on the man's body while he waited for the chocolate to melt in his mouth, once the chocolate was melted he leaned forward and took Hotch's erection into his mouth, groaning at the taste of the pearl of pre-cum that beaded the tip already mixing with the chocolate. Using his tongue to gather the melted chocolate from where it was resting in the bottom of his mouth Reid thoroughly coated Hotch's erection with it before pulling away and swallowing the rest.

Reid started with gentle licks at the tip of Hotch's erection, thoroughly cleaning it of chocolate and playing his tongue into the slit which got him a whimper for more from the older man. Doing as asked Reid slid his mouth down Hotch's length, swirling his tongue around and gathering all of the chocolate off the sensitive skin. He let a moan escape when Hotch's fingers threaded into his hair and Hotch's hips hitched forward automatically. Reid slipped his hands underneath Hotch on the chair and grasped his ass and pulling him forward, encouraging the man to thrust forward into his mouth.

Hotch let out a gasp when Reid encouraged him to thrust into his mouth, he started a slow rhythm and when Reid hummed his approval Hotch increased his pace driven on by the vibrations that hum sent down his cock. Reid's hand reached towards the desk once again and was easily able to locate the lube Hotch kept in the desk for occasions when they did get frisky at work and he coated his fingers with some before slipping one into Hotch causing the man to let out a surprised keen and thrust forward harder into Reid's throat. The younger man had to breathe deeply to keep himself from gagging after the sudden thrust against the back of the throat out of the established rhythm but he recovered quickly and started pushing his finger in and out of his lover's passage while feasting on his cock.

Hotch was drowning in sensation and it was only moments after Reid added a second finger to his passage that he exploded down his subordinates throat. Reid held him close while he came and swallowed his essence, licking Hotch's waning erection clean of fluids and removing his fingers as Hotch came down from his high. Hotch reached down and pulled Reid up into his lap, resting his head on the boy's shoulder while he tried to regain his breath. With a happy sigh Reid relaxed back against Hotch's chest and hummed his approval when Hotch lightly ran his hands along his chest and stomach underneath his shirt.

When Hotch could breath properly again he turned his face towards Reid's, "So what was that about? I thought you were still angry with me." Reid blushed, "I wanted to apologize for making you sleep on the couch last night. Your movements were so stiff this morning, you were sore from sleeping on the couch and that was my fault, I had to make it up to you." Hotch chuckled lightly, "That was one heck of an apology Spencer." Reid ducked his head and pressed his face against Hotch's neck and Hotch pressed a kiss against his temple with a small smile, "Oh Spencer, it was no big deal. I have had to sleep on couches before, many times. I should really be the one apologizing to you Spencer, I did not think about how much they would tease you if they saw the bite mark on your neck." Reid pulled away and looked at him incredulously, "We are talking about Morgan here Aaron, of course he would tease me!"

Reid shifted off Hotch's lap, allowing the man to stand and dress himself. "Want help with your message from Garcia?" Hotch looked over where Reid was looking into his box of chocolates and his fingers were practically twitching with his obvious desire to spell out the message. He quickly reached into his own box of fudge and replaced the letter he had used from Hotch's. "She said that we aren't allowed to use your brain for our own purposes." Reid just looked at him, knowing that Hotch wouldn't end up putting the message together himself. "She doesn't have to know I was the one to solve it and she should expect that I was going to help you either way with it because I want to eat the fudge."

Hotch nodded to allow his lover to figure out the puzzle of the letters and just as he had finished getting himself dressed there was a knock on the door and he looked over to find that Reid had already gotten the lube off his hand with a Kleenex and used hand sanitizer so he could touch the chocolate and with relief he noticed that his lover had also already unlocked the door. He quickly opened the window not caring about the cold weather, hoping that whoever it was would not notice the smell of sex in the room. He called out for the person at the door to come in and sat on his couch with a case file.

Strauss walked into the office and looked surprised to see Reid sitting behind Hotchner's desk and Hotch sitting casually on the couch. "Agent Hotchner, is there a reason that Agent Reid is at your desk and you are both in your office with the blinds and door closed? Also why on earth is the window open at this time of year?" Hotch gestured for Strauss to take the chair on the other side of his desk or to sit on the couch, "Reid is figuring out a riddle that Garcia gave me and since she specifically said we couldn't take advantage of his mind I closed the blinds and door so that it wasn't obvious he was doing this for me. I have the window open because the smell of the fudge is quite tempting and I have to send Garcia a picture of the completed message before I can eat it and I didn't want her on my case."

Strauss looked back and forth between Hotch and Reid as if trying to determine if Hotch was telling the truth or not. "I see, Agent Reid I would like to request that you step out for me since I have a matter that needs to be discussed privately with Agent Hotchner." Reid nodded and stood from his place at Hotch's desk, chuckling under his breath and quickly making his way out of the room. The message that Garcia had left for Hotch was hilarious and he hoped that Hotch closed the lid down over the chocolates before Strauss had the opportunity to look into the box.

When Reid made his way down into the bullpen once more JJ and Rossi had left their offices and were down by Morgan and Prentiss's desks. Rossi had taken up at Reid's desk causing the youngest teammate to laugh lightly. "Figure out your message yet Rossi?" Rossi scowled slightly before shoving his box of chocolates into Reid's hands. Opening the lid Reid cracked up, _"Sarcasm comes with age, explains a lot yeah?"_ The huff of irritation from Rossi did not help with the laughter coming from Reid and the other's smiled indulgently. Reid had been so quiet the day before and completely silent earlier this morning.

Morgan walked up to Reid and pulled him aside, "Hey man, I wanted to apologize for teasing you yesterday. I know how much of an affect lurid teasing has on you and it was wrong of me to do so myself." Reid brushed his bangs away from his face, "It is no problem Morgan." A smile spread across Reid's face and Morgan ruffled his hair causing the smile to change to a scowl as he walked back over to the grouping of desks. JJ was giggling as she looked into Morgan's box of chocolates and Reid looked over her shoulder at Morgan's message, _"God of Chocolate, Meet your Master!"_ and he chuckled as well. "Have you figured yours out yet JJ?"

JJ held out her box of chocolates with a small smile, hers had been quite simple to figure out, _"Take charge mama."_ Reid shook his head with a smile at that, leave it to Garcia. "She gave you the least chocolate though, I can get you some of Hotch's." JJ laughed and rolled her eyes at him, "Thanks for the offer Spence but I am good." Reid shrugged with a smile, "More for me then." JJ laughed again and glanced up towards Hotch's closed door, "What about the fact that it is Hotch's chocolate?" Reid smiled innocently, "I already got him to share his chocolate with me and I am sure he won't have a problem with sharing more of it." JJ shook her head, not bothering to trust that innocent expression on Reid's face and then looked back towards Hotch's office in concern.

"What do you think Strauss is talking with him about?" Reid shrugged but JJ could see the shadows of concern on his face, Hotch and Strauss just didn't get along at all. "Well Spence since it looks like that will turn into a lunch meeting will you go out to lunch with me and help me chose something to give to Will for Valentine's Day?" Reid laughed and agreed and everyone watched as the two of them walked out of the room arm-in-arm.

After Reid left Hotch's office Strauss closed the door behind him and Hotch opened the blinds to the bullpen before going to his desk and looking down into the box and quickly closing it. "What did you want to talk about Erin?" Strauss stood on the opposite side of the desk ignoring Hotch's wave towards the seat there. "What is your Technical Analyst up to Agent Hotchner?" Hotch looked out into the bullpen before turning his eyes back to his boss, "I don't know, Garcia has a tendency to be a bit excitable around the holidays." Strauss looked at him sternly trying to see if he knew more than he was letting on but Hotch's expression remained the same.

"I wanted to speak with you about your team. I have noticed that they seem inordinately close for coworkers and I need to know if this will cause problems in the tasks that you deal with." Hotch hardly held himself back from snarling at the woman, "The close bonds of my team will not diminish their effectiveness in the field." Strauss stared levelly at the man trying to get a further reaction from him. "My team is more effective in the field because we have a strong understanding of each other." Strauss shook her head with an eye roll, "Close bonds ask for emotion which can compromise your decision making in the field." Hotch stood, "What are you really here for Erin? You know that my team is more effective than ever so you are not here with concerns over how we all feel towards each other."

Strauss looked steadily at Hotch before standing and walking past him towards the door and resting her hand on the knob, "I am just wondering why a man whose wife is dead is so cheerful coming into a holiday meant for couples." Strauss only didn't notice the apprehension that Hotch couldn't suppress because she wasn't adept at profiling, "Maybe that is why Garcia has chosen to pull these ridiculous stunts, in an effort to keep me cheerful." Strauss's tone became condescending, "Agent Hotchner don't try to pull the wool over my eyes, I didn't see any signs that would say you needed cheering up. I don't want another woman calling constantly when she can't get in touch with you on a case." Hotch couldn't help the smirk that came across his face, "I assure you Erin, you will not be receiving any calls from a woman looking for me." Strauss nodded and Hotch could tell she wasn't happy with how their meeting went but she left anyway and Hotch let out a sigh of relief once she was gone.

Walking out into the bullpen Hotch noticed the absence of Reid and JJ immediately, "Where did Reid and JJ get to?" Morgan looked up from the paperwork he was doing and chuckled, "They went out to grab lunch and JJ wanted Reid's help for some shopping she wanted to do." Hotch nodded before making his way towards Garcia's office. "Hey Garcia, want to head out to lunch now?" Garcia's face lit up with excitement, "Eye eye Captain!" Hotch's amused chuckle echoed behind him as he went to grab his coat and the two left the building together a few minutes later.

That night Reid sighed with contentment as Hotch slipped into bed and immediately pulled him into his arms. He had known that he was used to sleeping with Hotch constantly now but he was unaware until last night of how much he had come to depend on the man sleeping beside him and giving him comfort when the nightmares came. He rolled onto his side and let his head rest on Hotch's chest. "So everyone had interesting messages but none was quite as long as yours." Hotch chuckled, "I think she was just trying to annoy me with that one. I must have interrupted her fudge making this weekend when I called her." Reid laughed as he remembered Hotch's message in fudge, Garcia had put the entire _Captain America_ theme song down with _Agent Hotchner_ replacing the _Captain America's_ and instead of throwing the shield he was showing it signifying the badge that he carried with him.

Once Reid's giggles had died down Hotch leaned down and kissed him soundly, taking the boy's breath away and only releasing him when they both desperately needed to breathe. "So, what did Strauss want with you?" Hotch frowned at the question causing Reid to lean up on an elbow to better look into his face, "She was concerned with the fact that I am not more upset about the coming holiday." Reid winced slightly, the Valentine's day before they had been on a case so Strauss hadn't been able to notice Hotch's lack of negative emotion and the one before that was mere weeks before they got together.

"What did you tell her?" Hotch chuckled and pulled Reid in close again, "I told her that maybe Garcia is doing all these disruptive stunts in an effort to keep me in a cheerful mood and I told her she didn't have to worry about a new woman calling constantly when I am out on cases when she brought it up. She tried to hide her reason for being there by first questioning about the close relationship of the team, I think she suspected that I was together with one of you but then pushed the thought aside while she was talking to me." Reid's eyes widened at the thought of Strauss finding out about them, "Are you sure she doesn't suspect anything?" Hotch rubbed along his back soothingly and kissed Reid's temple, "I am positive, now it is time to get some sleep. Neither of us slept very soundly last night." Reid reluctantly nodded in response and cuddled closer to the warmth of his lover as he dozed off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey guys so day three is done and yes I know I didn't get it posted until after midnight again but I had work tonight and I am now discovering the challenge that writing a chapter a day is. I generally don't post a story until I am done with it!_

_Also to ohspencermyspencer I appreciate the idea but the clichés I am looking for are ideas of what Garcia could possibly do in the bullpen to keep the team occupied and keep the love going for her Valentine's Day celebration. I have a few on backburners for the next few chapters but more ideas are always appreciated! :D_

_As usual I don't own the show or characters._

_~Winter_

February 3

Hotch and Reid walked into the bullpen cautiously, wondering what mischief Garcia planned on causing for the day. They were relieved when they made it out without being attacked then they realized just how much more color was in the room than normal. Sitting on Reid's desk was a vase full of peach roses and the boy smiled slightly at the sight of them. "What does the peach color represent Spencer?" Reid looked up at Hotch with a smile, "Modesty, great cheer, sincerity and genuineness in the case of Garcia giving them to me." Hotch nodded and had to resist kissing the boy softly in the middle of the bullpen with that happy smile on his face. "Well I guess I should go see what color mine are." Reid laughed and nodded, "I will be up in a few to tell you their meaning." Hotch smiled and didn't bother to point out he could look it up on his computer.

Morgan had received Orange roses which Reid told him represented Fascination, passion and desire, enthusiasm and energy, and pride. Rossi had gotten yellow roses which were the classic color of friendship in roses. JJ's were white which represented purity and innocence causing comments from Morgan and Prentiss while Reid merely smiled at her. Prentiss had gotten Pink roses which Reid explained represented grace and elegance and caused a beautiful smile to come to Prentiss's face.

The rest of the team followed Reid up to Hotch's office when he went to see what color their unit chief's roses were. Morgan cracked up when he saw the vase full of purple roses on Hotch's desk and Reid quickly soothed his lovers nerves by explaining that they represented Enchantment and Magnetism, Opulence and Majesty which caused Morgan to shut up and Hotch to look once more at the roses with a new appreciation.

Garcia bounced into Hotch's office with a bright smile, "I hope you all like your roses! I had so much trouble choosing colors but when I wanted to mix and match I knew I would get the arrangements mixed up when I went out to put them on your desks." This brought chuckles from the team as they got an image of Garcia running around the bullpen trying to figure out which arrangement to put on which desk and double-checking the meanings of the colors on everyone's computers as she went.

"So Strauss has been hanging out around my office asking me questions about the team and our relationships and I am getting sick of answering the same questions that are worded differently." Everyone aside from Hotch looked surprised at this and Morgan laughed, "What have you told her Baby Girl?" Garcia's bright smile morphed into a smirk, "I told her that we are a family and our deep understanding of each other boosts our effectiveness at our jobs. Our compassion is a trait that we all share and the people we work with can feel the power of it. In general I said a ton of cheesy and sappy stuff. I may have mentioned to her how marvelous you look in chaps though Morgan."

Everyone laughed at that and Morgan sent Garcia a stern look that was ruined by the twitching of his lips as he tried not to smile, "Down girl!" Garcia just gave a happy wave and disappeared from the room again leaving her teammates shaking their heads at her. "How come I have a feeling things are going to be anything but calm here until Valentine's Day?" Rossi's question got him understanding looks from everyone and Prentiss answered, "Garcia has an excuse to wreak havoc upon the working order, of course things won't be calm."

The group slowly dispersed from Hotch's office and back out to their own desks and soft smiles flitted over their faces as Reid went around and smelled each of the different rose bouquets and felt the textures of the flower petals smiling happily. "I didn't know you liked flowers Pretty Boy." Reid turned his attention to Morgan from the orange roses he had been admiring, "I used to help my mom work in the gardens when I was younger and I enjoy seeing life anywhere. I used to try and have plants in my apartment but they would die when we were away on cases so I gave up on that idea a while ago."

Morgan watched as Reid went back to his desk and played his fingers along the edges of one of his own roses. He wondered if Garcia was the first one to ever give the boy flowers, Morgan had even gotten flowers before and it wasn't common for someone to give flowers to a male it happened to them at least once in their life, but apparently no one had ever done so for the boy genius. It was terrible how the kid had gotten treated by his peers all his life just because he was younger than them.

With a small smile Morgan moved his roses to Reid's desk to sit next to the ones Garcia had given him, "I'm not really big on flowers and these would be dead before I even got home so I figure you will be able to take better care of these." The beaming smile that Morgan got from Reid made him chuckle. Rossi had been walking out of his office with the intention of finding Hotch to talk to him and saw the interchange and chuckled as he went in to get his own roses and dropped them off on Reid's desk on his way past.

Rossi didn't wait for Reid to say anything but continued on his way to Hotch's office where he knocked and entered without waiting for a response. He walked in to find Hotch running his finger across a rose petal, "You know, Reid loving flowers did not surprise me but you having a fondness for them does ruin the image of you a bit." Hotch shook himself out of whatever thoughts had been consuming his mind and looked over at Rossi, "What do you need Dave?" Rossi chuckled at the attempted recovery, "What are you and Garcia up to? I know that you have to be in on this somehow since you haven't said anything to her to deter her enthusiasm about the coming holiday."

Hotch's lips twitched slightly, "What if I am just letting her enjoy herself since we all have plenty of time to do our paperwork for once since Strauss has the other teams working cases for now to give us a break?" Rossi snorted, "You are not one to put up with silly things like this Aaron, especially not in the work place unless you are benefitting in some way." Hotch could not deny that, he normally would have spoken to Garcia by now about being such a disruption. "It is just a bit of a surprise that I am planning for the coming holiday and I need time to put it together." Rossi nodded and smirked, "That would also explain lunch with Garcia yesterday, these distractions are going to get even more ridiculous aren't they?"

Hotch shook his head and looked out towards the bullpen apprehensively, "Garcia refuses to tell me what she has planned in advance so that it is not apparent that I requested for her to do this. She wants to keep me as on my toes as everyone else is." Rossi nodded, "That does make sense, this way Strauss can't try and pin anything on you and the team stays in suspense more. If anyone else figures out that you are partially behind this then it won't be long before Reid knows you are trying to keep him distracted."

Hotch was about to say something else when there was a knock on the door and Rossi opened it to show Reid on the other side, "Hey Hotch, JJ and I are going out to lunch again since we didn't find anything for Will yesterday when we were out." Hotch nodded and Reid gave him a bright smile before walking back out not noticing Hotch's eyes taking in his form as he walked out. Rossi noticed and chuckled, "It is a shame that the boy doesn't realize how completely you are wrapped around his little finger, I don't think you could deny him anything." Hotch glared at Rossi but when the older man raised an eyebrow he looked away because he couldn't deny the statement.

Reid and JJ got out of JJ's car at a small café where they planned on getting lunch before going back out to look more for something for Will, "JJ I have no idea of anything to get Aaron either, I mean this is something I have never done before since we didn't really have time for Valentine's Day last year." Reid shook his head; it was so much easier to buy things with personal meaning for women then for men. Hotch and him shopped together for gifts for everyone back for Christmas and it had been easy to decide upon Sterling Silver bracelets with all of their birthstones embedded into them for the women to show the unity of their team and the three women had greatly appreciated them. He smiled as he looked down and saw JJ's was on her wrist even now.

JJ smiled at Reid bringing him back out of his thoughts, "Well can you think of anything that would tell Hotch how much you care about him?" Reid frowned as he tried to think of something, he was silent while they waited to get their food and finally spoke when they were eating, "That is the problem JJ, he means so much to me that I can't think of a single thing that would be enough to show him how much I care." JJ reached out and placed her hand lightly over Reid's, "Well why don't you look around and see if anything catches your interest while we shop for Will today and if you don't we can just come back out again next week when you have had a little bit of time to think it over more." Reid smiled brilliantly at JJ for the suggestion and they quickly finished their meal and set out to do some shopping before they had to head back to work.

That night as they were driving home Reid didn't notice how quiet he was being as he kept trying to think of something to get for Hotch. He hadn't found anything that had stuck out to him while he had been shopping with JJ after their lunch, though she had found something perfect for Will which Reid was glad of. When they arrived at Reid's studio apartment he carefully unloaded the four vases of flowers with Hotch's help and smiled as the scent of the roses engulfed him.

The two men got a few weird looks from passing people as they carried two vases of roses each into the apartment complex and headed up towards Reid's place. Once they were in Reid set the flowers on the counter for the moment and sighed in relief, wanting more time to think on what to get Hotch he let the other man know he was going to take a bath and headed into the bathroom.

Hotch smiled as Reid walked out of the room, the boy planning on taking a bath was quite perfect in Hotch's opinion. The man quickly changed into some more comfortable clothes for relaxing at the apartment then took the roses out of their vases making one vase full of a collection of the four colors, the rich purple adding a beautiful touch to the lighter flowers around them. With the flowers that didn't fit into the single vase Hotch went into the bathroom and began plucking the petals off and dropping them onto the bed.

When Reid left the bathroom he was surprised to find that there were rose petals on the floor just outside the bathroom door. Following the trail of flowers lead his eyes to the bed which was positively covered in rose petals and had a table set up beside the bed with dinner spread out on it waiting for him. His smile brightened as his lover walked over with the final few dishes for the meal and put them on the table. Hotch stepped over and kissed him softly before leading him to the table to sit down, "I feel underdressed for such a nice dinner Aaron." Reid looked down at himself, dressed only in a pair of striped pajama pants and when he looked back up Hotch smiled at him, "You look perfect just as you are Spencer." Reid snorted at the cliché, "You don't really mean that Aaron." Hotch smiled sheepishly, "No, not really, you would look much better if you ditched the pajama bottoms but I do have patience so you will do for now."

Reid laughed at that but did feel better when he realized Hotch was only wearing sweatpants with a t-shirt. He looked out over the dishes on the table and realized that he must have been in the bath for longer than he thought if Hotch was able to put all of this together while he was in there. "How long was I in the bath?" Hotch chuckled, "About an hour, it doesn't really take all that long to make spaghetti, garlic bread and a salad." Reid blushed slightly, "I could have helped you make dinner." Hotch smiled and reached across the small table to place a hand over the one Reid wasn't using to eat, "If you had helped then this wouldn't have been a surprise."

Reid looked up at Hotch through his lashes with a shy smile, "It isn't even Valentine's day yet Aaron, why did you do this tonight?" Hotch's smirk caused a shudder to run through Reid, "After spending an entire day watching you running your fingers over these flower petals and you didn't expect me to put them to good use?" Reid blushed as he realized how much of his attention had been on the three vases of flowers on his desk that day. "I guess I didn't even think about using them in this sort of capacity, I was just amazed by how beautiful they are. No one has ever given me flowers before and I know I should have expected it from Garcia since she seems determined to use cliché ideas on us right now but I was just so delighted with them."

Hotch smiled at the endearing young man before him and began clearing their used dishes from the dinner table while Reid helped and it didn't take them long to get the dishes washed and put away and the small table moved back out to the entry where it belonged. Hotch looked up to find Reid standing in the kitchen looking a little lost now that the chores were done, Hotch had never bothered to seduce his lover before and it was all he could do not to laugh at Reid's uncertainty in the situation.

Hotch walked up to Reid and held out his hand and smiled when Reid took it with a small smile of his own. He pulled Reid against him and kissed him lightly, "Relax Spencer." Reid looked up into Hotch's face and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, we have never done the whole romantic bit and since I never dated before you I am not quite sure how to react to this type of situation." Hotch kissed him again and rubbed his shoulders lightly knowing that the touch would soon relax the younger man. "You deserve romance Spencer and I'm sorry that you haven't experienced it yet." Reid laughed lightly, "When would we have had time Aaron? In case you missed it we usually leave town with only a moment's notice so it really isn't practical to plan a romantic night with our job."

Hotch moved from rubbing Reid's shoulders to running his hands up and down his lover's arms, "It doesn't mean that I shouldn't try." Reid moved back so he could see Hotch more clearly and opened his mouth to push his argument further but his breath hitched as Hotch ran a hand across his abdomen, "I shouldn't let you come to dinner in just pants anymore Spencer." Reid swallowed with some difficulty, "You are just trying to distract me from arguing more about you romancing me." Hotch hummed his agreement as he ran his fingers up Reid's chest and traced a thumb over one of the boy's nipples drawing a moan from his subordinate.

Reid grasped Hotch's wrist in an attempt to regain his thought process but Hotch leaned in and kissed along his jaw and Reid shuddered as Hotch's warm breath caressed his ear, "You were teasing me with those flower petals all day and now there is a bed full of them that I plan to take advantage of if you are done arguing Spencer." A whine left Reid's throat at that and Hotch considered that as a victory in this argument and lead Reid towards the bed. As they crossed the room Hotch took off his t-shirt and dropped it into the dirty clothes hamper.

They stopped at the foot of the bed and Hotch pulled Reid close again, kissing him lightly. "I don't care if you think you need to be romanced or not Spencer, I plan to get you used to it." Reid groaned and bit down on Hotch's lower lip that had been brushing against his own as he spoke, "Well then it is a shame I'm a fast learner." Hotch ran his tongue across Reid's lips as he pushed the pajama bottoms off his lover's slim hips. "Being used to it doesn't mean I will stop." He couldn't hold in a groan of his own as Reid's fingers ran lightly over his hips before pushing off his sweatpants as well.

Reid stepped forward and marveled in the feel of Hotch's body pressed against his own and sighed as he wrapped his arms around Hotch's waist and let his head rest against Hotch's shoulder facing towards the bed. "The bed looks pretty amazing like that, I'm not sure I want to mess it up." Hotch chuckled and kissed the top of Reid's head before leaning down and picking him up causing Reid to squeak in surprise. Hotch smirked as he dropped Reid down on the bed and the boy moaned in appreciation of the silky feel of the petals against his skin, his eyes closing as his focus centered on his sense of touch.

Hotch lowered himself down on top of Reid pressing his subordinate's body more firmly into the flower petals and bringing the most delightful mewl from his throat. "I may have to get you flowers more often." Reid's eyes fluttered open and Hotch appreciated the glazed look in them, "Aaron, feels so good." Hotch smirked and scooped up a handful of the petals and littered them across Reid's torso watching with fascination as Reid arched up off the bed at the sensation. He hadn't imagined that his lover would be this responsive just to the petals, it was a discovery that he would be sure to put into good use in the future.

Hotch picked up one of the petals and traced along Reid's jaw causing a shiver to through the younger man and Hotch followed the trail of the petal with his tongue amazed at the fact that Reid was already begging when the boy generally held out for much longer. Amused with this new power he had Hotch trailed the petal lightly over Reid's nipple and delighting in Reid's breathy voice calling out his name, "Please Aaron, more, need more." Hotch trailed his tongue down Reid's stomach and dipped it into his bellybutton causing Reid to squirm away from the tickling sensation that it caused and bringing a smile to Hotch's face. "Turn over for me Spencer."

Reid quickly did as Hotch directed and rolled onto his stomach, gasping as the soft petals came into contact with his burning erection. Hotch looked down at Reid's back with admiration, sweat had caused petals to stick to Reid's skin and the dark purple especially was a great contrast against Reid's paleness. Reaching out for the lube Hotch used his free hand to slide under Reid's body and place slight pressure on his hip to get him to rise to his hands and knees.

Reid obeyed the unspoken command and spread his legs so Hotch had room between them, his body was awash with sensation and he wanted nothing more than the feeling of completeness he got when Hotch was buried deep within him. Hotch quickly slicked his fingers with lube and slid one into Reid's entrance bringing a keening moan from his agents lips and causing Reid to try and push back against him. Hotch prepared his lover quickly realizing from the consistent flow of sounds coming from the younger man that he wouldn't last much longer and Hotch wanted to be inside Reid when he came.

As Hotch pulled his fingers out Reid pushed back trying to gain more of that wonderful sensation, whimpering at the loss. Hotch chuckled and slicked his own erection before leaning forward to drape himself over Reid's body. "Ready baby?" Reid turned his head to the side and kissed the corner of Hotch's mouth in answer and Hotch slowly pushed into his body causing Reid to let his head fall onto the mattress. Hotch paused when he was buried all the way in his lover and watched Reid's body move with his panting breaths. "Please Aaron, move!" Hotch smiled gently and pulled slowly out of Reid's body before pushing back in with gentle pressure.

"God, you aren't supposed to be trying to kill me with pleasure Aaron." Hotch pressed his torso to Reid's back and scooped up a handful of the flower petals with his right hand while the left supported his weight and kept him from bearing down too much on Reid. "It wouldn't be such a bad way to go." Reid didn't get the chance to respond as Hotch thrust into him more firmly and wrapped his petal-filled hand around Reid's erection causing Reid to cry out with pleasure. Setting a firm rhythm Hotch filled Reid again and again causing the boy to plead for more and sob from pleasure in the same breath.

It did not take much longer before Reid screamed his release and the pulsing of his passage pulled Hotch's out of him as well. Reid slumped onto the bed and moaned weakly as the petals rubbed against his over-sensitive skin. Hotch slid out of his lover and moved off the bed with some difficulty, the petals were great during sex but now they were sticky and damp with either sweat or Reid's release. Reid called out Hotch's name softly as he moved away from him only to sigh as he was picked up and carried into the bathroom. Hotch set Reid down on the floor by the bath and turned on the hot water to start filling the tub while he went to change the sheets on the bed, leaving the flower filled sheets in a pile in the corner of the room to be dealt with later.

When Hotch returned to the bathroom Reid was slipping into the hot water with a blissful sigh and Hotch walked over and slipped in behind him when Reid leaned forward. "We need a bigger bathtub." Reid laughed at Hotch's words, Hotch was sitting on the floor of the tub with his legs slightly bent since there wasn't enough room for him to stretch them out and Reid was sitting curled up in his lap with his head resting on Hotch's shoulder.

"Thank you Aaron." Hotch looked lovingly down at the man in his arms, "For what Spencer?" Reid looked up and his expression showed Hotch how much he cared for him, "For caring about showing me romance, for being here, for loving me." Hotch smiled and kissed Reid gently, "You are very welcome Spencer, I plan to continue doing those things for the rest of our lives." Reid smiled brilliantly up at his lover and let his head rest back on Hotch's shoulder and fell asleep content with the knowledge that Hotch would stay true to his word.

Hotch smiled as he cleaned Reid then himself before lifting his lover from the tub. After drying them both off he carried his still sleeping subordinate out to the freshly made bed and tucked him in before crawling in and curling up around him. He gently placed a kiss to Reid's temple before he allowed himself to also drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I am starting to think that I can't get these out before midnight so I am going to stop bothering to try and apologize for the not quite made deadline and just assure you that they will get there sometime in the night when sane people should be getting sleep._

_As always I don't own the Criminal Minds cast or make money off of writing this. _

_Well enjoy,_

_~Winter_

February 4

The team was shifting nervously from time to time not much actual work was getting done. Any time that Garcia left her office the team would tense up and Reid would even flinch. Garcia had taken to randomly jumping out of her office with excited exclamations causing everyone to jump. It wasn't until three hours into the work day when anything happened, the elevator doors opened revealing a man and woman dressed formally and the room went silent.

The male spoke up with a strong and clear voice, "I am looking for Doctor Spencer Reid." All eyes turned towards Reid's desk where the young agent was a brilliant red and sliding down in his seat in an attempt to get away from the stares. The two strangers walked over next to Reid's desk, "Are you Dr. Reid?" Morgan stood and chuckled, "Yeah he is." The couple nodded their thanks to Morgan for answering them and the woman hummed a few starting notes before starting to sing the song "As Long As You're Mine" to Reid.

Hotch and Rossi were standing on the stairs watching this and Hotch shook his head before leaning over to Rossi, "If he ever finds out I encouraged this he will kill me." Rossi chuckled and walked down into the bullpen with Hotch following him. When they got near Reid's desk the boy looked at Hotch and mouthed the words 'save me.' Hotch moved forward towards the singers and Garcia grabbed onto his upper arm, "Don't you dare interrupt this Agent Hotchner! You will have your moment." Hotch looked at Garcia and she immediately let go of his arm, "Don't ruin my fun Hotch or it will get worse for him." Hotch glowered at her and Reid pouted having heard the interchange.

When the singers were done Garcia bounced over to them and thanked them profusely and offered to escort them out. When she was out of the bullpen Reid escaped all the stares by running up the stairs to Hotch's office and closing the blinds once he was in there. Strauss stared after the young agent from where she stood by the elevator, having been on her way to speak with Garcia again, "Why is Agent Reid hiding from everyone in your office Agent Hotchner?" Rossi burst out laughing, "Because it is closer than mine and the kid wanted as far away from this crowd as he could get."

Strauss looked on in confusion until everyone turned to Garcia and she laughed in delight, "None of you get to know anything so don't bother asking. Hotch since your office is being used as a panic room right now I have some things I would like you to look over for me." Hotch nodded and looked up towards his office momentarily, "Let me just go and get something out of my office real quick and I will be right there." Garcia nodded while happily bouncing off to her office once more and Strauss walked away deciding that maybe getting her information from the technical analyst was a bad plan.

Hotch walked up the stairs and into his office, closing the door softly, "Spencer are you alright?" Reid had grabbed a book off of Hotch's shelf and was on the couch, avoiding looking up at Hotch, "I am fine Aaron, I just wanted to get away from all of the stares." Hotch sighed as he went over to his desk to grab a file that Garcia had put together for him, "Okay, well Garcia has some things she needs me to look over so stay in here as long as you need to." Reid finally looked up and gave Hotch a small smile, "Thanks Aaron, I didn't mean to steal your office from you." A light blush spread across his cheeks and Hotch leaned down to kiss Reid's temple before walking out of the room.

Reid stayed up in Hotch's office until he heard a commotion down in the bullpen and was drawn to the door to discover what was going on. Looking down from the railing he found that a suavely dressed man was standing beside Prentiss's desk and the woman was shaking her head in exasperation, "Honestly I know you have been hired to sing something but could you just tell me what it is and leave?" The man shook his head and pulled out a pitch device to get his note and soon a rich voice singing the song "Build Me Up Buttercup" was floating through the air.

Reid couldn't help but snicker at Garcia's choice of song for Prentiss, that song couldn't be more wrong for the woman and he found his own embarrassment diminishing as he saw Prentiss putting on her game face and listening to the song being sung to her. He eyed Hotch and Garcia as they walked out into the bullpen, Garcia obviously having been waiting for this and Hotch shaking his head in exasperation. Reid looked at Hotch in confusion, why was the man allowing this to continue so easily? Normally things like this were given a smile and then put to rest with the understanding that yes it did relax the team but one occurrence was enough. Reid watched as Hotch distractedly looked down at the folder Garcia had given him and his curiosity spiked, what was his lover up to?

Feeling much better about the whole situation Reid ventured down into the bullpen as the singer was leaving, "Well Emily at least you only got one." Prentiss laughed and nodded her head before the two of them looked at Morgan for a few moments and began talking together trying to think of what song Garcia had chosen to have performed for him. Morgan huffed at a few of their song guesses and for once chose to focus diligently on his paperwork showing the two that they were actually succeeding in teasing him back for once. It was with a laugh that they finally departed in an attempt to find JJ and see if she wanted to order lunch in, after all since the two of them had already gotten their songs they planned to stick around for the rest.

It was during lunch that the next nicely dressed singer came into the conference room having been directed there when saying he was looking for a Mr. David Rossi, the man was dressed in a nice suite and looked like a singer hired for a wedding ceremony. Rossi gave Garcia a flat look and she smiled brightly in return and laughed at the look of absolute horror on Rossi's face when the man started singing the song "L-o-v-e" to Rossi. The conference room was filled with the laughter from the rest of the team as Rossi continued to try shutting the singer up through threats and insults.

It was a while later and Hotch was just bringing Reid a fresh cup of coffee having gone to grab some of his own and knowing his lover would appreciate the gesture when another out of place singer wandered into the bullpen in search of Morgan. This singer was a woman dressed in sultry attire and gaudy makeup that made Hotch flinch away from her just knowing he would smell of her cheap perfume the rest of the day. The woman didn't have to ask who Morgan was and waltzed right up to where the man was working and draped herself over the back of his chair to sing "Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch" to him and causing Morgan to lower his head to the desk in his shame until Garcia came in and began singing along, changing the lyrics to embarrass him further which resulted in him laughing and calling out playful threats to her and getting nothing but winks and giggles in return from the hyper techie.

JJ and Hotch were tense as the day wore on, almost two hours had passed and the end of their work day was approaching rapidly and they had yet to receive their own songs. Hotch was about to try and find an excuse to escape from work early and avoid the inevitable confrontation when the elevator opened and two more performers spilled out, once more a man and a woman. The woman asked for JJ and the man asked for Hotch and they were both directed to Reid's desk where Hotch and JJ were both standing having been discussing one of the files with Reid and Morgan.

The man offered to allow the woman to go first and she happily waltzed up to JJ and sang a beautiful rendition of the song "In My Life" to the blonde, JJ had started giggling at the beginning until Rossi walked up chuckling and asked her to dance and she had accepted thus making her the most graceful in the acceptance of her song for the day. Next the man stepped up, briefly complimenting the woman on her voice before starting to sing to Hotch. The Unit Chief shot a lethal glare at Garcia when he suddenly found himself having "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" sung to him as his team cracked up around him.

The man who had just sung to Hotch chuckled at the interactions of the team and shook his head, he had found it odd when he was being asked to sing that song to a man by a woman who couldn't stop giggling every time she said anything and clearly wasn't the man's lover by the scheming quality of her interactions with him when she was planning it out but now he realized that all of her close co-workers had been subjected to the same thing and he actually found this worth having to go through the security of getting into the FBI building to sing to the client.

That night the team went out to dinner together and at the end of the meal Reid was pulled away by the females who were all talking at once trying to get him to tell them if he had thought of any plans of what to get Hotch yet for Valentine's Day. When he had told them he had absolutely no idea the three started joking around about funny and simple gifts that Reid could get him and by time they returned to the table for desert they were all laughing heartily getting them odd looks from Hotch, Morgan, and Rossi. "And what have you ladies been doing to Pretty Boy off in that dark corner?"

Garcia looked Morgan up and down with a barely passable sneer of disdain, "That my lovely sugar plum is none of your buisness."This brought a bout of hilarity from Rossi and Prentiss as JJ and Hotch both shook their heads and Reid blushed a bright red, "They were just talking to me about books, you know the things you guys normally kick us out for talking about anyway. We figured we would leave before you could all decide to boot us." Hotch, Morgan, and Rossi all looked skeptical about that but when the women nodded eagerly to back Reid up they couldn't attempt to call them on it.

After returning home from the dinner and settling into bed Reid looked up at Hotch as he propped himself up on an elbow to see the older man's face properly, "Why are you letting Garcia do all of these pranks at work?" Hotch looked completely unsurprised by the question and chuckled lightly, "I guess since I shut her down so often because we are on cases and need to focus that I decided it can't hurt to let her actually go through with her plans on stirring things up a bit for once." Reid looked closely at Hotch for any signs that the man was holding something back, "That isn't all of it, what is the file that you have been looking at with her?"

Hotch sighed and rolled onto his back pulling Reid to lie on his chest where the boy once more propped his chin up on his elbows. Reid caught the significance of the move; Hotch was purposefully putting Reid in the more powerful position for this discussion so that he would be less likely to argue. "The file is not important, there were just a few discrepancies in a report that she wanted me to look over for her and there is a bit more of a personal matter that has come up that she wanted me to look into alone before sharing with the team."

Reid contemplated the way Hotch had phrased his response before sighing and letting his head drop onto Hotch's chest, "That is all I am going to get out of you on this isn't it?" Hotch chuckled and tilted Reid's head up so he could kiss him lightly, "Yes, it is." Reid shrugged, knowing when to let things drop and then smiled as he shifted on Hotch so that he could kneel above his older lover rather than lying on top of him, "Hmmmm it would seem that I am at the distinct advantage of being able to have my way with you right now."

Hotch looked up at Reid with desire and nodded, noting that yes, Reid did have the powerful position right now. Reid leaned down and started nibbling along Hotch's neck until he reached the man's ear, "If you won't tell me what you are up to with Garcia then you are going to do exactly what I tell you to and when I tell you to do it for the rest of the night." Hotch swallowed thickly and nodded again, not sure of his own voice in this moment. "Good." Reid trailed his hands down Hotch's chest and abdomen feeling how his lover's muscles twitched beneath his light touches and Hotch's body arched into his hands as the man craved for more of his touch.

"Reach up and grab onto the poles of the headboard Aaron." Hotch did as he was told and Reid smirked wickedly, "You are going to keep your hands there until I tell you that you can move them, if you can't manage that then I will find a way to make you obey." Hotch nodded again and Reid growled, "Answer me Aaron." Hotch groaned and when he answered his voice was full of tension, "Yes Spencer, I will keep my hands where they are." Reid nodded his approval and went back to kissing and nibbling his way along Hotch's torso wringing moans and hisses of pleasure from the other man.

"Spencer." The hiss of his name sent a shiver through Reid as he looked up from where he had been thoroughly marking one of Hotch's hip bones and when he caught Hotch's eyes he smirked devilishly when he could tell how close to losing control Hotch was. He loved it when he pushed Hotch to the point of being reckless and impulsive; though usually once he got him there he lost complete control of the situation. Hotch lifted his hips towards his lover trying to get him to move on from the slow torture he was being subjected to and Reid couldn't help the cocky smile that spread across his face.

Knowing how much his lover enjoyed watching Reid prepare himself he lifted himself away from Hotch completely and grabbed the lube off of the nightstand. He crawled to the foot of the bed and turned away from Hotch before slicking his fingers and reaching back to push one into himself, enjoying the strangled groan that came from his lover. Reid quickly lost himself to the sensations running through his own body and pushed back on his fingers as he quickly added a second and third preparing himself thoroughly for Hotch. He couldn't help the small whimpers of Hotch's name that left his lips as he prepared himself but decided he didn't mind his lapse in control when he heard the whine come from his lover in response. Having this power over Hotch was a thrill since there were so few who could overpower him in any way.

Once Reid felt he was fully prepared he turned back around and slicked up Hotch's cock, unable to resist licking teasingly at the head of the man's erection which caused another moan to come from him as his hands tightened more around the poles he was still holding as he was told to. Reid quickly moved to kneel over Hotch so he could easily lower himself onto the man's erection and his own gasp of pleasure was drowned out by Hotch's cry of ecstasy as the man thrust his hips up pushing all the way into Reid quickly.

Reid set a slow and steady rhythm watching in fascination as Hotch's body tightened with tension and seeing the well-known signs of Hotch slowly losing complete control. Reid began mentally counting down as he continued his slow torture of his lover and exactly when he reached one Hotch gave up on his earlier orders and let go of the headboard, quickly flipping them over so Reid was on his back with Hotch lying between his legs and the man picked up a fierce rhythm that caused Reid to let loose a scream of pleasure.

"That's it baby, let go for me." Reid was shaking his head back and forth trying to regain some control of himself as he pitched his hips up in time with Hotch's punishing thrusts, "Nnng Aaron." The moan of his name caused Hotch to shudder, and he leaned down and started nipping sharply along Reid's jaw, "So good Spencer, Love you." The bright smile that always appeared on Reid's face when Hotch told him that he loved him only lasted a second before Reid arched off the bed with a cry of his lover's name and Hotch's own release crashed through him forcefully.

Rolling onto his side and pulling Reid close Hotch sighed with contentment as Reid threw a leg over his own and used that leg to pull Hotch in even tighter to him. "I should keep information from you more often Spencer." Reid let out a surprised laugh, "I should be punishing you Aaron, you aren't still at the headboard holding onto the poles like I told you to do." Hotch smiled and kissed Reid lightly "Yes, but you are too content with the end result to bother punishing me." Reid smiled lazily in return, "You are right, I'll punish you later." Hotch's chuckle echoed in the quiet room and Reid let out a content sigh as he cuddled into his lover and fell asleep.

_A/N:_

_Songs mentioned are _

"_As Long As You're Mine" From the play Wicked_

"_Build Me Up Buttercup" by The Foundations_

"_L-o-v-e" By Nat King Cole_

"_Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch" by The Temptations_

"_In My Life" by The Beatles_

_And_

"_Can You Feel The Love Tonight?" by Elton John_

_I don't own any of them either…._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Sorry guys, this is even later than normal so far but I had to drive a couple hours after work tonight to get home so that I can visit with some family and of course spend tomorrow (really today at this point) with my beta. Now it is time for me to sleep and you will all probably hear from me ridiculously late again tonight judging by this pattern._

_We all know that I don't own it._

_~Winter_

February 5

Reid woke up with a groan as he felt the warmth of Hotch's body move away from him, "Aaron?" He sighed when Hotch's hand ran down his cheek and a kiss was pressed against his forehead, "Go back to sleep Spencer. I have to go to my apartment to check the mail and make sure everything is still functional."

Reid blearily blinked open his eyes, "When do you think you'll be back?" Hotch smiled at the sleep slurred speech, "I should be back sometime in the early afternoon." Reid nodded and cuddled back up under the blankets with an annoyed huff at the lack of heat around him. Hotch smiled affectionately and went out into the hall to grab an electric blanket that he took back into the room and plugged in before tucking it in around Reid's body.

Hotch sighed as he picked up his mail from the lobby of his apartment complex, most of the mail wasn't really worth his time but there should be a letter or two from Sean and Jack. Sean enjoyed spending time with Jack and after Haley's death he had offered to help with taking care of the little boy when Hotch went on trips for his work. Hotch had worked it out for Sean to take Jack for him for the first few weeks of February and the two had been excited for the time they would have together.

Hotch was still looking at his mail as he unlocked the door to his apartment and he didn't look up until he heard a laugh from inside of it. Looking around quickly and automatically reaching towards his gun Hotch relaxed and let out a sigh of relief when he found Morgan and Rossi sitting on the couch watching football on his television. "You could have waited for me to get here before barging in." The two glanced at him briefly before their attention was drawn back to the screen, "I had a key and it's not like you have actually stayed here in the past month at all. Everything in your fridge is expired except for the beer!" With his sentence Morgan tossed Hotch a beer and the man placed it into the fridge without drinking it. Sensing that Hotch didn't want to be bothered with football the other two joined him in the kitchen to see why their superior had pulled them aside the night before and asked them to meet him here this morning.

Reid woke once more a few hours after Hotch left when his phone began vibrating on his nightstand and he reached over and flipped it open. "Dr. Reid." He had to stifle a yawn as he spoke and cringed when he heard Garcia's chipper voice come over the speaker, "Awww did I wake my Baby up?" Reid grumbled incoherently and Garcia cooed at him, "Well honey I want to go shopping for a new couch and would love some company!" Reid looked around at his clock and noticed that it was only around ten and he probably had quite a few hours before Hotch got back. "Sure Garcia, I'll be ready in about an hour. Want me to meet you somewhere?" He quickly crawled out of bed and unplugged his electric blanket, "Nope! I will be at your place in an hour to get you." With that the woman hung up and Reid hurried to start getting ready.

Garcia bounced into a furniture store followed by a groggy Reid who was clutching a coffee cup as if it were his sanity. "Oh look at this one Spence!" Reid looked around and saw a Rockasan chair with a soft green pillow for the seat, "I thought you were looking for a couch." Garcia waved away his comment, "But doesn't it just look so comfortable? We must try them out!" Garcia immediately seated herself into the papasan right next to the one she had been eyeing causing Reid to shake his head and curl up in the other chair which he quickly melted into. "Can't you imagine setting this up by a fireplace and settling in to read your favorite book?" Reid hummed his approval of the idea and curled further into the chair with his coffee wishing for a book to content himself with at that moment.

It didn't take long for Garcia to write something down in a journal she had been carrying around with her since picking Reid up. Then the woman proceeded to drag Reid out of the chair and around the rest of the furniture store gathering his opinion on every type of furniture there before they finally came to the couches much later than Reid expected. He had thought he would be back at home by the time they had only gotten through half of the store. It didn't help that Garcia had bounced off to take phone calls on occasion and took several minutes to return.

"What do you think of this couch Garcia?" The woman happily bounced over and looked at the couch contemplatively, it was a light purple in color which was probably what pulled Reid's eyes as he thought of her. It was a sectional couch which was the style that Garcia liked and it would fit perfectly into the place that she was thinking of for it. "I love it Spence!" Reid smiled at her and she beamed back at him before going to talk to a sales clerk about the couch. Reid felt his phone vibrating and pulled it out of his pocket to see that Hotch was calling him.

"Hey Aaron." He heard water running into something metal and figured that Hotch must be at the apartment, "Hi Spencer, when are you planning on coming home?" Reid laughed slightly hysterically, "Well I had planned to be home by one latest but Garcia and I just chose out a couch so I should hopefully be home within the hour." Reid looked down at his watch and was amazed to find that it was already half past five. "Okay I will put some dinner together for when you get home then we can just relax this evening." Reid smiled at that, "Thanks Aaron, hopefully I will see you soon."

Garcia was standing there waiting for Reid to get off the phone with the sales representative that she had grabbed. "You ready to book it Spence? Morgan is going to go grab a truck for me and see if he can't get Rossi to help him load this up for me!" Reid looked at her curiously, and she knew exactly what he was thinking, "Well he was going to try to grab Hotch but I figured that I have already stolen you from him for most of the day and it wouldn't be a good idea for me to turn around and steal him from you." Reid smiled appreciatively and Garcia paid for the sections of the couch before they left and Reid couldn't help but think he would have to recover for months before he could go shopping with Garcia again.

When Reid walked into his apartment he was hit with a warm scent that filled him with delight, Hotch had made mulled cider. Reid quickly hung his coat in the entry closet and walked into the kitchen amused to find Hotch cooking in nothing but a pair of sweatpants with a deep brown apron protecting his chest and drinking some cider. Unable to help himself with seeing his lover like that Reid walked up and began mouthing kisses along the back of Hotch's neck and across his shoulders while slipping his arms around Hotch's waist and running his hands along the man's abdomen under the apron.

Hotch tilted his neck slightly to the side to give Reid more room and kept what concentration he could on the food he was preparing. "Good evening Spencer, how was shopping?" Reid groaned and leaned his forehead against Hotch's shoulder as he abandoned his attempt at distracting the man. "That miserable then?" Hotch's chuckling put Reid on edge and he pulled away from his lover with a pout, "You are so cruel to me Aaron." Hotch quickly neutralized his merriment and hoping to soothe the slight temper in the boy reached out to cup Reid's face in one hand, "Would a good meal and some cider help to make your day better?"

Reid nuzzled his cheek against Hotch's hand that was warmer than normal from holding his cider, "Depends on what you are making for dinner." Hotch smiled at that and waved towards the oven where Reid turned on the light and was delighted to find chicken cordon bleu being baked in the oven, "Oh yes, how much time before it is ready?" Hotch glanced at his watch, "You have about fifteen minutes until we can eat." Reid nodded and looked at what Hotch had on the stove. Sitting on a warmer on the stove was a pan of baked potatoes and in a steaming pot was asparagus spears, Hotch was currently working on a gravy to go with it and Reid found himself almost drooling at the prospect of eating it all.

With excitement Reid rushed over to grab some books off of the shelf and take them over to his nightstand for the relaxing evening that Hotch had promised him. Then he went over to Hotch's wardrobe and pulled out Hotch's four favorite ties with a smirk on his face and tied them to two of the posts on the headboard and two on the footboard of the bed before changing out of the clothes he was wearing that were soiled from a full day of shopping.

When Reid joined Hotch for dinner he gladly explained the couch that Garcia had chosen finally and also went into detail about why their shopping trip took so long. He felt like Garcia and him were completely refurnishing his apartment by the experience and he was glad to be done with the whole thing. About half way through dinner there was a knock on the door and since Reid was more appropriately attired he went to answer it only to stare in surprise at the man in the hall holding a huge amount of strings that had balloons practically drowning him in the small hallway. "I have a delivery of balloons for Dr. Spencer Reid, I was also told that Mr. Aaron Hotchner may also be here this evening and if he was I should drop off the order for him as well."

Reid reached an unsteady hand out for the handful of balloons, "I am Dr. Reid and yes, Hotchner is here." The balloon deliverer looked highly relieved that he wouldn't have to go to Hotch's apartment across town as well and handed over Hotch's balloons too. There were letters that came along with each set and the man left Reid to struggle with getting the dozens of balloons through the door and into his apartment. "Aaron, Garcia sent us balloons." Hotch was leaning against the frame of the entrance into the kitchen and watching Reid struggle with the balloons until the door was shut and the boy quickly let go of them allowing them to drift everywhere.

"The guy said the gold and brown ones were mine and yours are the black and darker brown." Reid wasn't looking up as he opened his letter from Garcia so Hotch dropped the hand he had been holding out for his letter and grabbed it from under Reid's arm instead. "That is actually kind of sweet, she says that she chose the balloons to match my coloring since she swears sometimes my eyes turn gold." Hotch laughed at that and didn't bother reading his own letter, it probably said something similar and if it didn't then he probably didn't want to read it in front of Reid.

The two quickly finished up their dinner and cleaned the dishes before venturing into the bedroom. Immediately Reid rounded on Hotch, "Strip and lie on your back on the bed." Hotch raised an eyebrow as Reid took charge for the second night in a row, that was unusual, but he did strip out of his clothing and lie down as he was told. Reid then walked up to the headboard and began tying Hotch's wrists with his favorite ties so that he wouldn't rip them to get out of them. Hotch tested the ties and found that they were loose enough that his arms wouldn't get uncomfortable but the tie around his wrist was tight enough that he couldn't slip his wrists out of them. He also couldn't reach his wrists with his other hands to untie himself.

Reid then moved down and began tying his ankles in the same fashion and Hotch looked up at him, "What are you doing Spencer?" Reid smirked devilishly, "You didn't obey last night Aaron so this is your punishment." Aaron didn't understand how his lover taking charge was punishment, Reid was hot when he got into these moods and Hotch would never complain about it. He watched hungrily as Reid stripped out of his own clothes then the boy lay beside Aaron and grabbed a book off of his nightstand.

Hotch watched as Reid slowly became absorbed into his book, his eyes focused on the pages as they darted from line to line, his right hand poised and turning pages every few seconds and the fingers of his left hand tapping the cadence of what he was reading out on the bedspread. Hotch wondered if the torture was supposed to be just looking at his lover's supple body and not being able to touch it all night or if Reid really had something else planned. He didn't have to enjoy it but he could definitely tolerate this torture and Reid knew that.

After a few minutes of reading when Reid was a good portion of the way into his book Hotch realized that having his beautiful lover naked and just out of his reach wasn't to be his torture, Reid reached over with his left hand almost lazily and began playing his hand lightly along Hotch's body bringing him to a state of arousal quickly and keeping him there with soft touches and not letting him block out his presence as those hands mapped out his body over and over.

As Reid read on switching books as needed during mellow parts of his books he would lazily trace patterns over Hotch's chest, abdomen and thighs but as the book's intensity rose then the boy would begin teasing Hotch's nipples and pressing feather-light touches to Hotch's erection, keeping the man tied and aroused like this for hours at Reid's disposal. Only once he had read all of the books on his nightstand did Reid bother looking over at Hotch and smirked when he realized what a state Hotch was in. The man had a light sheen of sweat over his body and he was arching into even the softest touches from Reid.

Hotch let out a relieved sigh mixed with a moan of delight as Reid finally moved and crawled over him, still not giving him the contact he so desperately needed but putting himself in much closer proximity. "Spencer…" Reid leaned down and nipped at one of Hotch's nipples drawing a moan from the man, "Beg me Aaron." Hotch looked at Reid in complete astonishment before shaking his head slightly in defiance, wondering how Reid would take that. Reid's wicked little smirk returned to his face and he leaned down and licked the pre-cum from Hotch's erection before getting up, "If you can't beg now then we will see how you are feeling after my bath, I really must get the grime of shopping off of me."

Hotch hadn't believed he would actually do it but Reid slid from the bed and walked into the bathroom swaying his hips as he went. Then much to Hotch's chagrin Reid bent over just right when going to fill the tub with hot water and then stretched out his sore muscles in ways that drove Hotch mad. Then the boy climbed into the hot bath where Hotch could still see him and spent his time in the bath washing and enjoying relaxing in the hot water. Hotch found though that to his annoyance every time he was finally starting to calm himself Reid would make some sort of sound that was meant to torture him, a sigh of content in his bath that sounded just like the sighs he emitted while Hotch drove him to the melting point or a soft moan as the boy popped his back.

When Reid finally exited the bathroom still slowly toweling himself off he climbed once more onto the bed next to Hotch and leaned over so that his head was near Hotch's but his face was just far enough away that Hotch couldn't lean forward enough to kiss him. "Are you ready to beg now Aaron?" Hotch let out a groan of frustration, he would hold out and not beg.

Reid chuckled lowly causing Hotch to shudder and Reid reached onto the nightstand for the lube and quickly slicked up a hand before moving back down Hotch's body and sliding one finger into the older man's entrance. Hotch moaned at the feeling and shifted back onto the finger slightly. Reid had used his fingers on Hotch many times before but had never fully taken charge in their relationship, Hotch was willing to give Reid his body but he wanted it to be on a night where he was making a clear point to Reid which was not tonight unfortunately.

Reid looked up to Hotch's face, he was unsure if he was planning on following through with the teasing that his fingers were doing as he inserted a second, but looking up into Hotch's face and seeing the hesitation there solidified his decision that tonight wasn't the night. He continued to slide his fingers teasingly in and out of Hotch's entrance, stretching the man lightly before adding a third and pushing far enough to rub his fingertips against that sensitive nub and causing Hotch to finally break like Reid wanted.

"Please Spencer, need you." Reid's smirk intensified as he rubbed more firmly against that spot causing Hotch to arch off the bed with a strangled whine, "Please, please, Spencer, more." Hotch begging was melting Reid's resolve and he looked up at Hotch through his lashes wanting to hear once more those begs he hardly ever could pull from the man, "What do you want Aaron?" Hotch whimpered, "Anything Spencer, just please, do something." Reid gave in with that and removed his fingers as he kissed a path up Hotch's torso.

Reie quickly untied the ties on Hotch's wrists and Hotch immediately used that freedom of his hands to pull Reid down into a harsh kiss that was both punishing and pleading. When they parted for air Hotch sat up quickly causing Reid to fall to straddling the man's legs as Hotch reached around him and untied his ankles before leaning forward and whispering into Reid's ear, "On your hands and knees in the middle of the bed Spencer." Reid nodded and moved to his requested position waiting breathlessly for Hotch to move.

Hotch stared at his lover like that for a few moments before moving in and molding himself to the younger man's back. "You really shouldn't tease like that Spencer, it begs for retaliation." Reid groaned and lowered his head to the mattress, he hadn't broken Hotch as much as he had thought, Hotch still had some sense of control and wasn't going to fuck Reid brutally into the mattress like he was aiming for.

Reid arched his back as Hotch began licking and nipping his way down his spine until the man had made it down the cleft of Reid's ass and to his entrance. Reid blushed bright red and whimpered as Hotch nipped at the edges of his entrance and traced his tongue around the ring of quivering muscles. When Hotch's tongue pushed into him Reid let out a hoarse cry of delight and tried to push back wanting more of that amazing penetration. Hotch continued teasing his tongue in just slightly then continuing to tease the edges of Reid's entrance causing him to become awash with want.

"Please Aaron, need you, need more." He whimpered when Hotch didn't do as requested and continued with his teasing, "Please, please, please, please, please." Reid was whimpering the word over and over on each panting breath and mumbling incoherently when his pleading streamed off. Finally he heard the snap of the cap on the lube and his entire body shivered with the sweet anticipation of being filled. "Aaron."

Hotch slicked his erection and pushed himself against Reid's back again, his cock sliding between those cheeks but not into Reid's body yet, "You are mine Spencer." Reid nodded his head weakly, "Say it." The authority seeping into Hotch's voice caused Reid to stutter with his response, "Yes Aaron, I am yours." Hotch smirked and rewarded Reid by pushing into him and causing the boy to whimper desperately as he pushed back. "Be still Spencer and let me take care of you."

Hotch gripped Reid's hips and pulled the boy back towards him as he thrust forward bringing a keening cry from the younger man before him. Reid's face was turned to the side and his eyes were closed as breathy moans and whimpers escaped him with Hotch's every thrust. "More Aaron, so close." Hotch smiled slightly and reached under Reid to wrap a firm hand around his erection and match the rhythm of his thrusts bringing Reid to a quick and forceful release causing the boy to yell hoarsely and Hotch wondered briefly if Reid was going to lose his voice from how vocal he was in their lovemaking one day before his own release flowed through him with a sense of rapture as he pushed forward once more and shot his seed deep into Reid's body.

As Aaron settled down on the bed behind Reid the boy cuddled back into him and shifted a leg back so their legs intertwined with each other. Reid was having trouble keeping his eyes open but he managed a quick glance back at Hotch, "You are mine too you know." Hotch chuckled, "Completely and totally yours Spencer." Reid smiled sleepily and pulled up Hotch's hand that was resting lightly on his chest to kiss the center of Hotch's palm, "Always mine." He never heard Hotch's murmur of agreement as he drifted off to sleep and Hotch remained awake for much longer simply watching his amazing lover sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hey guys, I know over a day late and the seventh and eighth will both hopefully get out tomorrow. It should be a little easier for me to get through chapters again since they will be going to work and I have more of a base structure to work with! Now though I am dead tired. _

_Still don't own it, you guys would be the first to know if I did._

_~Winter_

February 6th

Sunday morning came with the rattling of Hotch's phone on the nightstand, "Hotchner." Reid rolled away from his lover and burrowed further down under the blankets. He could hear Hotch's voice muffled through the blankets speaking to whoever was on the other end of the line. It wasn't until Hotch's fingers started running up and down Reid's neck that the boy finally emerged, "Anything important?" Hotch leaned down and kissed Reid softly, "Good morning Spencer. It was just Garcia."

Reid pulled away and looked at Hotch with wide eyes, "You told her I'm busy all day right?" It was all Hotch could do not to laugh at the horrified expression on Reid's face, "You didn't enjoy shopping? I told her you couldn't wait to go again." Reid glared at Hotch then smiled fondly as he thought about Garcia, "I enjoy spending time with her but her enthusiasm for shopping was exhausting and if you encourage her I will hide in the closet and barricade the door when she gets here." Hotch couldn't help laughing this time, "You didn't seem too exhausted last night to me."

Reid blushed and hit Hotch with his pillow, "What is she up to today then?" Hotch fended off the pillow and kissed Reid's temple, "She wants to take us all out to dinner and we are to be ready to leave by five thirty." Reid stared up at him in bemusement, "Why is she taking us all to dinner?" Hotch shrugged, "She has been going through Valentine's Day clichés so I would imagine she is going for taking everyone out for a nice date rather than doing things individually for this one." Reid shrugged, "That does make sense; well since she was kind enough to wake us I want coffee." Hotch chuckled and watched as Reid slid out of bed and admired the boy's body as he searched for a pair of pants.

Reid slid a pair of clean sweatpants on and rushed to the kitchen where he put on the coffee. He smiled up at Hotch when he came in wearing his own pair of sweatpants and wrapped his arms around Reid's waist. "You know sometimes I wonder if you love your coffee more than me." Reid giggled and leaned back against Hotch's chest, "If I loved my coffee more than you I wouldn't have bothered having a discussion with you before coming out to make it." Hotch rolled his eyes and Reid turned his head so that his face was pressed against Hotch's neck, "I suppose I could consume you in the mornings instead but you don't provide caffeine." Hotch looked at Reid with shock and the younger man smirked up at his lover, "You really don't think I have worked with Morgan for this long without learning lewd humor did you?" Hotch just shook his head and Reid laughed.

When the coffee machine beeped Reid poured himself a cup that already had his ridiculous amount of sugar in it and poured Hotch a cup as well. "So what is our plan for today until we have to go out with Garcia?" Hotch smiled slightly and waited until Reid had swallowed the coffee he was drinking, "I thought we could go shopping." The response was automatic, Reid's eyes went wide then narrowed with mild irritation at the bad joke. He set down his coffee and pulled away from Hotch, turning around prepared to tell him just what he thought of his joking when Hotch smiled slightly, "Garcia won't be joining us Spencer but she wants us to wear something nice tonight and also wants our outfits to match. I know we don't have anything that matches so we need to go shopping."

Reid grabbed his coffee again and took a deep swallow before looking back at Hotch, "Did she at least tell you how formal of a dinner she is planning?" Hotch frowned showing that he hadn't thought to ask so Reid went to the bedroom and grabbed his phone hitting the speed dial for Garcia then he pressed the speakerphone button. "Hey kitten! Finally crawl out of your nest of blankets?" Reid shook his head and mouthed 'kitten?' to Hotch before addressing Garcia, "Yeah I am out of bed, Aaron forgot to ask how formal you want our outfits tonight because we have to go shopping to find something that matches."

Garcia laughed and Reid could tell she was trying hard to calm herself, "I'm sure you have had enough shopping yesterday to last you a while. Just give me your measurements and I will pick something out for you both for tonight." Reid looked warily at the phone and Hotch didn't look any more optimistic about letting Garcia choose their outfits, "Just remember Garcia that we would like to be wearing tasteful clothing. You will not be putting Spencer or me into something that I don't approve of." Garcia laughed again and they could hear the bright smile in her voice when she responded, "This is my date night with everyone, of course I will get you decent outfits for the occasion." They looked at each other with hints of doubt but with only slight hesitation gave her their measurements and Garcia hung up with a kissing noise.

"Well now we don't have plans again for the day." Hotch chuckled and looked Reid over once again, "I was hoping to corner you in a dressing room." Reid looked scandalized, "Aaron that is illegal!" Hotch laughed, "According to the words of a good friend it is only illegal if you get caught doing it." Reid glared, "Yeah and look where it has gotten Rossi, he is half the reason that workplace relationships aren't allowed at the Bureau." Hotch inclined his head in agreement to that, "Yes well when Rossi said that he never said he follows his own advice." Reid laughed at that and looked around, he didn't really feel like going out anywhere for the afternoon, just relaxing with his lover until their night out with friends sounded ideal.

"Hey Aaron, would you like to watch a movie?" Hotch nodded and kissed him softly before heading into the kitchen knowing Reid would want popcorn and planning to put some other snacks together since he wasn't really in the mood to eat a real meal knowing they would likely have a big dinner due to Garcia's overenthusiastic tendencies. He put the popcorn kernels in the popper and leaned back against the island counter to watch. He had always enjoyed using popcorn kernels rather than bags of popcorn and had been insistent that he bring his own popcorn machine to Reid's when he had started living with his lover and only keeping his own apartment for appearances.

Reid came back in and leaned back against the counter next to him watching the kernels pop from golden and hard to white and crisp, "Aaron, with Strauss asking around so much about the team what will we do if she finds out about us." Hotch pulled Reid in close to him, settling his lover against his chest and kissing the top of Reid's head when he pressed his face into Hotch's neck. "We will continue on as we are now and deal with whatever digging she does into our lives as she comes." Reid shifted so his mouth wasn't pressed so firmly against Hotch's neck and he could speak, "What if she fires us? The team works well because we are all so close. It took Morgan so long to finally learn to trust us and he won't trust a new person to watch his back like you do. All of us have overcome so much with each other and really learned to depend on each other, what if she aims to destroy that?"

Hotch chuckled lightly, "Spencer, do you remember the time that I had put in my resignation and Prentiss applied for a transfer?" Reid's nod against his neck was all he needed to continue, "She has no field experience, she knows the basics but she has no real skill in reading people. She will not figure us out and even if she begins to suspect our team will have our backs just like always and no matter how much she may suspect us they will protect our backs and keep us all from falling apart. She also should realize that if she fires us then our team will go behind her back to keep us filled in on the cases and seek out our help. She had no real control in that case, hating that we sent Prentiss in and that we could shrug off her demands since we were technically civilians. If she fires us she loses her control over us and she wants to keep that right now."

Reid sighed and relaxed more against Hotch, "I just don't like how much time she has been spending hanging out around the bullpen and watching our team. Do you think that giving us a break from field work is really her way of trying to see what can find out about us rather than giving us a break to recover from the horrors of what we see out there?" Hotch tightened his arms around Reid before letting go and tending to the popcorn while Reid automatically put their other snacks onto appropriate trays, "I believe that is a good portion of her reasoning but Spencer, she is an amateur when it comes to profiling and she is facing off with six profilers and a technical analyst prepared to fix any of our records to show exactly what she wants seen." Reid's laughter to that told Hotch that he was feeling better about it now and that brought a smile from the man as they walked out to where the television was situated.

"So what movie are you in the mood for Spencer?" Reid went over to the movie shelf and scanned the titles to see if anything stuck out to him, "Any specific genre that you are wanting to watch Aaron?" Hotch looked towards the colorful movie shelf and laughed at how many kids titles there were for when Jack was home, Jack usually stayed with Haley's sister Jessica when they went on trips but whenever they were home Jack slept on the pull-out couch here and considered Reid's apartment home. "Not a children's movie. Everything else is fair game." He knew that he was really just agreeing to watch Moulin Rouge or Phantom of the Opera by saying that but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Sure enough Reid pulled a movie off the shelf and popped in Moulin Rouge before curling up with Hotch on the couch and reaching absently for the popcorn. "How often do you watch this movie Spencer?" Reid flushed lightly, "I actually used to watch it every Valentine's Day; I started getting somewhat sick of that tradition when I realized I was in love with you. Then all of a sudden I really don't mind it again since we got together." Reid could feel Hotch's chuckle vibrate through the man's chest and into his back and he sighed snuggling closer, "I'm so glad that I never got over you." Hotch smiled against Reid's ear and lightly kissed just behind it before moving his head far enough away so he could watch Reid as he watched the movie.

Just as five thirty rolled around there was a knock on the door and when Hotch went to open it he was surprised to find a man on the other side holding out a couple of shopping bags, "I was told to deliver these to this room then escort the two in residence here to the car." Hotch nodded and told the man they would be ready shortly, "Spencer our outfits are here and apparently wherever we are going we have a chauffeur." Reid looked towards the door in astonishment, "She is really going all out on this one isn't she?" Hotch nodded and they both warily looked into the bags. One bag was clearly labeled for Reid while the other was just as clearly labeled for Hotch.

Their outfits were a stylish black pant and blazer combination with silk white button down shirts and the true matching part of their ensemble was the soft gold colored tie that she had gotten them both. "I think she was aiming for your coloring Spencer." Reid nodded and picked up a small box, "She even got us gold chains bracelets." Hotch looked warily at his own box holding the bracelet, it was a masculine piece so he didn't really mind but the fact that she was giving them jewelry was cause for slight concern. "She probably has some sort of tracking or recording devices in these." Hearing Reid's mumble brought a laugh from Hotch since it summed up his thought process pretty nicely.

In all they were put together quickly and left the room only to be escorted by the chauffer to a limo out on the street. They slid into the limo and found that JJ, Will, Prentiss, Rossi, and Morgan were already there. "I think that Garcia may have gone a little bit overboard this time." Everyone nodded in response to JJ's comment and Reid took a moment to compliment both her and Prentiss on their dresses. JJ was wearing a dark blue velvet gown that hugged her body well and would flow lightly around her lower legs while she walked, over the dress she had a white shawl with small knitting and elegant patterning around the edges to keep her shoulders warm. Prentiss was wearing a burgundy colored dress that was made out of a satin material and hugged her form well down to the hips before flowing down, the burgundy was covered with a black sheer that had a beading around the bust dividing it then split down the front showing off the flow of the dress.

They arrived at an Italian restaurant and were immediately lead to a reserved room through elegant archways and past many beautiful works of art. When they arrived at the room there was a beautiful display set up, the lighting was done with candelabras and there was wine chilling on the table for them and Garcia sat on the end in a bright pink dress with white sheer material over it much like Prentiss's dress and a bright red shawl similar to JJ's making her look much like that ball of Valentine's cheer she had been representing so far.

Garcia had already ordered family style dishes for the whole team and an assortment of each thing and their food was quickly brought to them and they shared a special evening out. Garcia had set the place up to look like a perfect romantic getaway for a devoted couple and smirked wickedly every time she saw Reid blush when he looked at the rose petals littering the table. The rose petals had been part of the original plan and now she found that she was having even more fun with them being there, she was especially entertained when she saw Hotch pretending to be absentminded about running one of the petals lightly back and forth over Reid's hand while they all chattered through dinner and desert.

As they were finishing up desert the limo driver returned and Garcia proposed that they toast the driver and this started a round of her toasting everyone in the room including the waiters as they wandered in as well as the head chef of the night who she requested came to their table and be introduced. It was quite some time before the team was able to lead her out and make their way back to their own residences.

Hotch and Reid were settling into bed and Reid smiled brilliantly at Hotch, "Today was nice and I enjoyed it." Hotch chuckled and kissed him, lightly running his tongue along Reid's lips before pulling away. "Spencer, this apartment is getting crowded with so much of our stuff, why don't we try to pack up some stuff over the course of this week and then we can move it over to my apartment where it won't be in the way and we can get it when we need it?" Reid furrowed his brows in confusion for a moment before looking around, there really was a lot of clutter in his normally quite clean apartment since they had more stuff then they had room for. "All right, that does make sense. We can start packing up a little bit every night and just move a bunch of it to your place this weekend." Hotch smiled and cuddled his lover more closely as he kissed behind Reid's ear once more, "Then we will do that. Good night Spencer." Reid sighed happily, "Night Aaron, I love you." Hotch smiled, "Love you too Spencer."


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: So I am now stuck on this two day late pattern and will hopefully be able to make up my time this weekend. I could really use a couple more tips from anyone who can think of romantic clichés for Garcia to use on the team! I have another six days for Garcia to pull pranks and I am down to only two solid ideas of what she will do._

_Not mine._

_~Winter_

February 7

Hotch walked out of the elevator trying to suppress a smile as the team looked around for Reid when the younger man wasn't beside their Unit Chief, "Hey man, where is Reid this morning?" Hotch motioned towards the elevator in response to Morgan's question and they all watched and waited. Having seen that Hotch made it out without being mauled by an overly energetic Garcia Reid finally darted from the elevator and straight to his desk where he slumped in his seat and tried his best to look like he couldn't care less that everyone was watching him.

He read over his files for a few minutes before looking up to turn on his computer and realizing that everyone was still watching him. "Why are you all still staring at me? I'm sure others of you were hesitant to leave the elevator upon arrival this morning." Everyone shook their heads in the negative telling him that they hadn't been nervous about coming in, "Well then I will have no sympathy for any of you when Garcia catches you off guard." Everyone laughed lightly at Reid's declaration, the tension in his body made it obvious to everyone that Garcia's pranks were causing him stress.

Hotch noted the tension in Reid's body with some worry and put his hand on Reid's shoulder as if in reassurance and rubbed the tense muscles in the back of that shoulder with his thumb causing Reid to relax slightly. Reid reached forward no longer caring that everyone was watching him and he turned on his computer. What he hadn't been expecting from turning on his computer was that the song 'White and Nerdy' would start playing at max volume from his speakers. He quickly started trying to do everything that he could think of to try and make it stop including hitting the mute on his speakers but nothing was working. He finally gave up and slumped back again, flushed and embarrassed but determined to stick it out this time.

When the song was done Morgan and Prentiss were holding each other up through their laughter and even Rossi was outright laughing at Reid. JJ was holding his hand gently and giving him a sympathetic look before looking apprehensively at her own computer and Hotch was just standing there staring off towards Garcia's office and wondering if he was going to live through the week ahead of them. When Reid realized that Hotch had actually asked Garcia to create mayhem it would probably take days to get his lover to really forgive him. Then Hotch thought about next Monday and the concern melted away, there was no way that Reid would stay mad at him.

The team quickly drifted away from Reid's desk knowing that would make the boy feel a little bit better since he would no longer be the center of attention. Reid actually smiled when the others apprehensively turned on their computers one by one and nothing happened, the thought of them being tense and waiting for their moment to come through the workday actually cheered him up quite a bit. After about half an hour Garcia skipped out of her own office and smiled brilliantly at Reid before kissing him on the forehead and then moving to settle by Morgan's desk. She leaned over his shoulder and typed quickly into his keyboard for a few moments pretending not to notice how tense Morgan was.

Moments after she finished typing Hotch, Rossi, and JJ all came out of their own offices. Garcia smiled brilliantly around the group, "So as you all probably noticed when my baby turned on his computer today will be songs that remind me of you!" Reid shook his head again at the thought of the song that had played from his computer, he realized that it was probably a good thing that he had gone first or his would be more fresh on people's minds and the teasing would last a lot longer and now he could also sit back and snigger when the others were hit.

"You spammed our computer screens with messages to get out here just to tell us what we had already figured out?" Garcia glared at Hotch for that question then bounced on her toes in excitement before reaching forward and hitting another button on Morgan's computer causing the song 'I'm too sexy' to start blaring from his own speakers and the man looked at her incredulously while everyone else burst out laughing. Morgan shook his head at Garcia's antics and chose to play along, getting up and singing along with the lyrics while 'walking down the catwalk' causing Garcia to clap delightedly and Rossi to pretend to be sick. Morgan stopped dancing and scowled at Rossi causing the other's to laugh harder, Morgan gave up and slumped into his chair waiting for the song to be over.

Once the song had ended it took another few minutes for everyone to collect themselves and stop laughing every time they glanced at Morgan. Prentiss drifted away first and opened an e-mail from Strauss wondering if the woman was planning on playing more political games and thinking of her own reason to get out of it. Everyone but Garcia was surprised when Prentiss was hit so soon after Morgan had been but there was no question as to it being a prank when the song 'Killer Queen' started playing from Prentiss's computer.

Prentiss was the first to burst out laughing at Garcia's song choice for her and chuckles were drawn from the others as they realized how fitting that song could be for her, "Garcia I can't believe that you hacked into Strauss's e-mail!" Prentiss's exclamation brought questioning looks from everyone else and she explained to them that opening an e-mail from Strauss had triggered her computer to play the song. Garcia responded to Prentiss with a smile, "I didn't actually hack her e-mail. I just made the computer think that it was coming from Strauss and not me. I wouldn't want to read the mail she gets or sends out." The revolted expression on Garcia's face clearly showed her opinion of Strauss and brought more chuckles from the team.

A couple hours later everyone was working normally in their offices or at their desks when Garcia's voice rang out through the busy bullpen calling Reid's name, "Where is my baby? I want to take you out to lunch!" Reid turned wide eyes on Morgan causing the bigger man to chuckle, "Hey Pretty Boy, want to do lunch?" Reid nodded frantically and grabbed his coat off of the back of his chair before darting towards the stairs to Hotch's office. Hotch walked out just as Reid reached the bottom having heard Garcia's call and both Rossi and JJ were sticking their heads out of their own doors.

"Hey, Morgan and I are going to catch lunch." Reid's voice was high with his excitement to get out of the building and whatever Garcia had planned for him and Hotch couldn't help but smile as he nodded his agreement to that. Reid rushed back over to the elevator that Morgan had already called up. "Alright I'm ready, time to go." Morgan laughed and ruffled Reid's hair just as the doors to the elevator closed.

Garcia waltzed into the bullpen just as the doors closed with a bright smile, "Ready to go Hotch?" The man nodded and quickly retreated into his office to get his own jacket and the others watched with indulgent smiles as the two called for the elevator to pick them up after it had dropped Reid and Morgan off downstairs. They were chatting while they waited for the elevator to appear and were slightly surprised when Strauss walked out of it when it arrived at their floor. The woman nodded to the two agents and they said her name respectfully before getting into the elevator themselves.

Strauss watched as the doors closed then looked at the remaining agent in the bullpen and towards the two offices that housed the other two, she had run into Reid and Morgan when the elevator stopped to pick her up and let them off and had been surprised to see them leaving for lunch so early. "Agent Prentiss, may I speak with you?" Prentiss looked up at her and with a sigh stood to follow Strauss back out of the bullpen and towards the woman's own office.

Once they were settled into the seats in Strauss's office she looked sternly at Prentiss, "Emily I would like to know what is going on within your team." Prentiss shook her head with a weary expression, "I don't know how many times I have told you that I do not enjoy playing the same political games that my mother does." Strauss continued staring at Prentiss hoping to pressure her into saying something. Prentiss merely thought that Strauss should learn a new tactic since she was trying to get things out of a team that answered to Hotch and he was much more intimidating when he did that.

"Our team works closely with one another and you question the bonds that we have formed without having any understanding of them. We face some of the most painful things that can happen to a person and we support each other through the trials that come from dealing with the horrors of our job on a daily basis. You don't go out into the field and experience the things we do so you have never had to find someone that understands the things you have seen. There aren't many out there that understand what we do and what we are constantly exposed to so yes, we are closer than your average coworkers and that is what helps us to keep our sanity in this job." Strauss sighed in resignation, she hated that each of them had said the same thing in their own words so far and she was not getting anything beyond that.

"Are the bonds on your team deeper between any specific people?" Prentiss glared lightly at her for that question before she answered with a forced polite tone, "Morgan and Garcia have a special way of interacting and they are closer with each other more openly but really the entire team has bonds like that. We do form closer bonds with some people than others though. Everyone is really close with Garcia, she does think of us as her 'babies' and worries about us all when we are out in the field. JJ makes sure to take care of us all equally but she is closer with Hotch and Reid than she is with the rest of us. Rossi is closer with Hotch and me then the others, Hotch he was friends with before he came back and him and I was still rather new to the team so it was easier for Rossi and me to interact freely. In all we have formed special bonds but overall we all care about the team as a whole and any one of us that has a problem effects the rest."

Strauss was silent for a few minutes as she considered these details, Prentiss didn't normally speak that much and there was obvious passion towards her team to draw out such an extended response. "So the fact that agent Hotchner could be struggling with the coming holiday would have an impact on all of your work?" Prentiss huffed under her breath as she shook her head, "I don't believe that you are getting the picture here ma'am. Yes, the challenges that we go through effect us as a whole in how we work together out on the field but we normally try to get each other to open up about things going on so that we can prevent any negative effects in the field. It takes the close relationships like ours to deal with that effectively. Garcia's actions as of late are a good example; she is working to keep us all cheerful coming up on the holiday. If you didn't notice there is not much time for any of us to have any sort of outside relationships."

Strauss waved her hand towards the door, "That will be all Agent Prentiss." With a nod Prentiss left the room and made her way back to the bullpen in no mood to do paperwork anymore. She glanced at her desk for a moment before heading up to JJ's office instead and knocking on the door. When JJ called out for her to enter Prentiss walked in and slid into a chair across the desk from the blonde woman, "Hey JJ, want any help sorting through cases?" JJ took a moment to study Prentiss before smiling brilliantly at her glad for the help, "I'm guessing Strauss decided it was your turn to be 'interviewed'?" Prentiss nodded with an eye roll and JJ cracked up.

Reid and Morgan walked into the bullpen after lunch and noticed the emptiness of it, "I wonder where everyone is. Think Garcia has something else up her sleeve for today?" Morgan's question caused Reid to look around warily once more for anyone from their team and the others that used the bullpen were watching the two agents closely, and were obviously wondering themselves if anything would happen to them. The two walked cautiously to their desks and resumed the paperwork they had been doing before they left for lunch. It was not too long before Prentiss left JJ's office with laughter drifting out of the room behind her.

"Hey Prentiss, where did Hotch and Garcia get to?" Prentiss laughed and sat on the corner of Morgan's desk, "Hotch decided to go out with Garcia for lunch so she didn't chase the two of you down to steal Reid out for lunch with her." This brought laughter from Morgan and Reid looked pitifully towards Hotch's office door, "You hear that Pretty Boy? Hotch sacrificed himself for you!" Reid looked over in time to see Morgan wink with that statement and rolled his eyes, "Really Morgan? I am telling Garcia that you consider Hotch going out to lunch with her a sacrifice." Morgan glared, "You wouldn't." Reid laughed and said nothing else before he went back to his paperwork and Prentiss responded instead, "I think that he will." Morgan looked warily around just knowing that Hotch and Garcia would return soon now that his ass was on the line.

Rossi and JJ came down wondering at the laughter and the elevator opened a few moments later to reveal Hotch and Garcia walking out chatting away happily, well Garcia was chatting at Hotch and he was occasionally nodding his agreement or making a brief statement in response to her. "Hey Garcia!" The two looked up with surprise that Reid seemed so eager to see Garcia after running earlier, "When Prentiss told us that Hotch went out to lunch with you so that you couldn't come chasing after me Morgan said that Hotch was sacrificing himself for me." Garcia glared at Morgan and he started backing away.

"He doesn't mean that Baby Girl!" Morgan had at this point backed up to the edge of his desk and could move no further away from her. "Oh, and what exactly does he mean Derek Morgan?" She was standing less than half a foot from him and leaning forward threateningly. Everyone else was watching intently until Rossi said "This is going to be good." Which caused the song 'Dead or Alive' to start playing from his phone and everyone looked around at him with bright smiles. Garcia took the time to glare once more at Morgan, "We will talk about this later." Then she skipped over to Rossi who was chuckling as he stared at his phone.

"How on earth did you get his phone to play that Garcia?" The technical analyst smiled brilliantly at JJ for a moment before turning her smile over to Reid, "I had my baby use some sleight of hand to borrow Rossi's phone for me and return it without him knowing." Everyone looked at Reid and he glared at Garcia for a moment before shrugging sheepishly but not admitting to anything. The song was still playing in the background and Morgan mentioned going to a Bon Jovi concert back when he was in high school which sent the group into a conversation about music back in the days of their youth.

"Hey guys do you mind coming up to my office to check out a couple of cases with me? I want to see which one you guys think we should head out for once our time off of field work ends." Everyone nodded and followed JJ up to her office where she started outlining two cases that they needed to choose between which her and Prentiss had been unable to decide on during their lunch together. Just as the discussion was about to turn to the pros and cons of going to either location first JJ's phone began to play a song much like Rossi's had earlier.

Reid was the first aside from Garcia to recognize that it was the song 'Popular' from the play Wicked that was playing from JJ's phone and smiled when he thought about how that song fit her well, for the most part. JJ just stared at her phone incomprehensively, "Reid when did you steal my phone?" Reid smiled secretively and JJ shook her head and smiled when she actually began listening to the song. She had heard it before but it seemed a lot more hilarious when thought of in relation to her job.

It was not long before they had decided on one of the cases and the team went back to their individual desks or offices to finish their work for the day. Reid when he was done with his paper work took some from Morgan and Prentiss for something to do until Hotch was done. He finished with the ones that he had grabbed from them when they were both down to their last few so he went up to Hotch's office to see how long it would be until the man was ready to go.

"Hey Hotch." Reid leaned around the open doorway and looked into the office, "How long until you are ready to go?" Hotch looked up at him and then over to his stack of paperwork that was left, "I think I can leave now, but come in for a moment and close the door." Reid did as was bid and stepped up to Hotch's desk, "How did Garcia convince you to help her out by grabbing our phones?" Reid smiled slightly with a bright blush covering his face and turned to head back to the door, "I'll be ready by time you are done."

Hotch left his office about ten minutes after Reid had come by and just as he was walking down the stairs the 'Imperial March' began playing. Hotch froze and looked around, the sound was not coming from the phone in his pocket that he had turned off in hopes of avoiding this. Then he spotted it, Garcia was sitting on Reid's desk and had a portable stereo in her lap. Reid was giggling at the situation and Hotch knew it probably had more to do with Garcia playing the Imperial March for him than anything else. He approached the desk with as much dignity as he could muster in the situation and held a hand out to Reid to help him out of his chair. "Ready to go?" Reid nodded and pulled his jacket on before saying goodbye to Garcia and Hotch was tempted to just pull the boy over to the elevator rather than waiting for him to go his own pace. The two left with the laughter of their teammates echoing behind them.

Hotch and Reid got a quick bite to eat on their way home since they didn't feel like cooking that evening and when they got there Hotch pushed Reid towards the bedroom. "Go and lie down on your stomach, I will be in momentarily." Reid flushed and walked away to do as he was told while Hotch smiled after him and headed into the kitchen where he put on a kettle of water and pulled out a couple of tea packs with relaxing flavors.

When Hotch had finished making the tea he went to the bedroom and put a cup down on Reid's nightstand while he put the other on his own and then he reached into the pocket of his pants and retrieved a small bottle of massage lotion he had bought when he was out for lunch with Garcia. He placed the lotion on the bed beside Reid and quickly stripped out of his clothes before straddling Reid's hips and pouring some of the lotion onto his young lover's back.

Reid let out a sigh when Hotch's hands started rubbing the lotion into his stiff muscles and he let his head rest on his arms facing to the side. He could feel his muscles bunching together as Hotch's fingers dug into them and his body slowly relaxed. The warm scent of cloves filled his nose as he inhaled relaxing him further and causing him to take another few deep breaths. Hotch smiled at that and finished rubbing the tension out of Reid's back before moving off of his lover. "You should drink your tea while it is still hot."

Reid reached out for the cup Hotch had brought him and they spent a few moments simply enjoying their tea while the lotion continued being absorbed into Reid's back and his muscles relaxed further, "What kind of massage lotion is this?" Hotch looked at the bottle, "I am not entirely sure, Garcia suggested it and we stopped to grab it while we were out to lunch today." Reid nodded and stretched his arms backward popping his spine in the process causing him to groan and sink backwards into his pillows. It took only a few more moments to finish his tea and Hotch took both of their cups to the kitchen before returning to the room and straddling Reid's thighs this time.

Reid felt like he was going to melt when Hotch started massaging his chest and abdomen with firm strokes. Hotch smiled as Reid made cute sounds of contentment, his smile morphed into a smirk though as he moved down to massage Reid's thighs and chuckled when the boy shifted as Hotch's breath caressed his awakening arousal. After breathing over Reid's cock lightly Hotch continued rubbing the tension out of the muscles in Reid's legs before running his hands back up underneath them, "Turn over again Spencer, I need to get the backs of your legs."

Reid whimpered with desire as he rolled onto his stomach and he let out a breathy whine as Hotch started in on his feet and slowly worked his way up Reid's long legs. "Please Aaron, need you." Hotch chuckled darkly and ran his hands over Reid's bottom, kneading the flesh there the same as he had massaged the rest of the boy's body. This drew a strangled moan from Reid as he tried to push back against Hotch's hands; he was in desperate need of his older lover now and had no patience left.

Hotch smirked at the cascade of erotic sounds coming from his little lover and he slid one of his fingers still slick from the lotion into the boy's entrance drawing a keening cry from the form beneath him. Hotch licked a path slowly up Reid's spine as he pumped his finger in and out of the tight ring of muscles before adding another. He reached Reid's neck just as he slipped a third finger into his agent's body stretching him thoroughly. "Tell me what you want Spencer." Hotch felt the shiver that travelled down Reid's body and he loved the power it gave him.

When Reid didn't answer quickly enough Hotch bit down right behind his ear causing Reid to let out a breathy cry, "Please Aaron, need you inside of me." Hotch hummed against Reid's neck as his tongue soothed the skin he had just bitten, "How do you want it _Kitten_?" Hotch emphasized the pet name Garcia had used for Reid the day before with a firm stroke of his fingers against Reid's prostate and enjoyed the dark blush that burned against Reid's skin at the use of the pet name.

Reid pushed back against Hotch's fingers as they moved within him and his answer came out along with gasping sobs of desperation, "Forceful, intense, passionate, just you Aaron. I want to feel you and every part of you." Hotch was amazed at that answer, it was completely unexpected but he did nuzzle the back of Reid's neck as he withdrew his fingers and quickly replaced them with his aching erection. "Please Aaron, want you." With that Hotch pushed into Reid in one fluid and forceful thrust causing the boy to scream with passion.

Hotch quickly set a firm rhythm and angled his thrusts to perfectly align with Reid's prostate. He gripped Reid's hips firmly and pulled the boy back into the hard thrusts. Reid's mouth was moving in silent pleas for more that he had no more breath to give voice to. Hotch leaned back onto his knees and pulled Reid up with him, thrusting up into the warmth of his lover while pulling the boy down into each one forcefully. "Touch yourself Spencer." Reid whimpered and let his head fall back against Hotch's shoulder as he ran his hands up the insides of his thighs and over his hips. He traced up his own stomach and pulled gently on a nipple with one hand while the other feathered light caresses over his abdomen.

Reid whimpered as Hotch began kissing along his jaw and allowed the hand that was tracing his abdomen to drift down to his own arousal taking it in a firm grip with a hiss of pleasure. "Mmmmnn Aaron." His moan of his lover's name was rewarded with Hotch changing the kisses at his jaw to sharp nips that shot sensation through his body almost continuously. "So close Aaron, just a little more." Hotch growled low in his ear, "Now Spencer." Hotch thrust harder into him and his fingernails dug further into the flesh of Reid's hips while Hotch's tongue laved the shell of his ear and the mixture of feelings flowing through him along with the growled command had Reid's passion exploding from him and he pushed weakly back into the continuing thrusts as he came hard.

Hotch pushed Reid back onto his knees and the boy's torso collapsed onto the bed beneath him. With a few more thrusts Hotch shot his seed deep into Reid's hot core and pressed his weight down on his lover grinding against him lightly as he drifted in the high of his own release causing Reid to whimper pitifully from overstimulation. When Hotch could finally breath correctly again he shifted to move off his younger lover only to have Reid grab the arms wrapped around him firmly. "Please, stay there Aaron." Hotch smiled against the back of Reid's neck and kissed it lightly, "Anything you want Spencer." With a sigh Reid relaxed completely beneath him and tilted his head slightly to receive the gentle kiss that Hotch gave him, reaching out with his tongue and tracing Hotch's lips lightly. "I love you Aaron." Hotch kissed him once more softly, "You soothe my soul Spencer."

_A/N:_

_Songs used – _

'_White and Nerdy' by Weird Al Yankovic_

'_I'm too Sexy' by MC Hammer_

'_Killer Queen' by Queen_

'_Dead or Alive' by Bon Jovi_

'_Popular' from Wicked_

'_Imperial March' score written by John Williams_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Hey guys, so I was overconfident in my immune system and when the flu hit my school I thought I could escape getting it even though I was taking care of friends when they had it. Unfortunately I am now starting to feel the weakness and nausea that could signal a nasty bug so I will try to update regularly still but if I can't then I will finish writing the story once I am well._

_Also AhmoseInarus was kind enough to point out that 'I'm Too Sexy' is not by MC Hammer but is by Right Said Fred. I got my information from my sister and did not look into it more thoroughly and I apologize for the mistake. (Though I can understand her confusion, I went online and found the proper lyrics for the song to refresh my memory and it was under MC Hammer. I went back to try finding it on youtube after seeing that review and found that the simple youtube search would have corrected me if I had done so earlier.)_

_Thank you to RoseLaurel for the brilliant suggestions of clichés! I will likely use a few of those and of course will give credit to you at the beginning of those chapters._

_Last bit of business is to say that I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters as always._

_~Winter_

February 8

Garcia waited anxiously for JJ and Morgan to arrive for work, they were the last in today and the rest of the team kept giving her weary glances. The way that she was staring at the elevator was unnerving not only her team but the others that worked in the bullpen as well and Garcia turned to Reid for a distraction after quickly making sure that Hotch was not in hearing range of them. "So baby, have you thought of anything to give Hotch yet for Valentine's Day?" Reid flushed a brilliant red color and Garcia was surprised that the question she had meant innocently had gotten such a response.

Reid hastily looked around himself before grabbing Garcia's hand and pulling her up to the conference room where he quickly locked the door and turned down the blinds not putting it past their team to read their body language as they spoke. "I was actually wondering if you and JJ would be willing to go with me today to look at something I have been thinking about." Garcia watched as Reid's entire face lit up as he thought about Aaron Hotchner, "I know that we can't get married or anything like that, but I want to give him something that like a ring he can always carry with him that is from me as a symbol of my devotion to him."

Garcia pounced on Reid and hugged him tightly to her before kissing him on the forehead, "Of course JJ and I will go shopping with you! What are you thinking of getting him and how are you planning on presenting it?" Reid's flush returned and Garcia smiled, knowing that this response was something personal and the real reason he had flushed when she first brought up the topic. "I know that it is unethical especially since Aaron is clearly the more dominant one in our relationship," The flush on his cheeks darkened and Garcia couldn't help but coo at him as she pressed her relatively cool fingers against his flushed cheeks.

Reid took a fortifying breath and pushed on, "but I want to propose to him, or at least the equivalent. I want to promise to be with him forever even if we cannot make that legal. I was thinking since we aren't exactly traditional anyway that I could give him a pocket watch with an engraved message on the back." Garcia's expression of delight was highly reassuring to Reid and he felt himself relaxing slightly knowing that she would not let him embarrass himself in such a manner if she thought the idea wasn't a good one.

"What kind of metal were you thinking for the watch? What color were you considering for the engraving?" Reid's expression took on pure delight which caused Garcia's eyes to tear up; her baby was truly happy, happier than she had ever seen him before. "I was thinking of a white gold pocket watch and chain and have the engraving be in either a regular gold or asking if they could do inlays of black opal since opal is my birthstone and it would add a bit of me to the watch."

Garcia placed her hand gently on Reid's cheek again and smiled up at him, "We can ask JJ as well but I think the opal would be better. It is more unique and perfectly you, not to mention that the black would offset the white gold perfectly and the hints of color would add great dynamic." Reid smiled brilliantly again and he looked towards the door, "Well we probably already look suspicious enough up here so why don't we go see if JJ and Morgan are here yet. You were waiting so anxiously for them earlier." Garcia smiled and bounced over to the door, she had almost forgotten about her anxiousness for everyone to be here at Reid's present idea and he chuckled as he followed her out.

Everyone looked up as Garcia bounced down from the conference room followed by Reid at a mellower pace. Hotch noticed the brightness of Reid's eyes and the happiness that was so prevalent in his expression and was drawn closer to the boy from it. When Reid finally made it to his desk and sat in his chair Hotch was leaning against the corner of his desk and Reid smiled softly as he noticed Hotch had leant more towards him the moment he sat down.

"Okay everyone, today I got you things that I consider appropriate for you to wear for Valentine's Day evening when you finally get down to loving things up!" Everyone looked at Garcia with a newfound apprehension and she pulled a large stack of boxes from a supply closet near where she was standing. She handed them their boxes without having to check which one was huge and smiled deviously before making her escape. She could watch them all through the security cameras and would be able to avoid their possible immediate reactions to the things that she had gotten for them.

Morgan opened his box first and groaned as he found chaps within the box that Garcia had constantly threatened to photoshop on him. It would seem that the woman had finally given up on only having pictures of that fantasy and wanted to see Morgan wearing the attire herself. Morgan couldn't help but snicker at the fact that there was also a hat, boots, and a set of spurs. That girl had a kinky mind and he couldn't help but appreciate the enthusiasm she held for the idea, maybe he would indulge her, maybe.

Rossi opened his box and gaped at the velvet pants and the silk button down shirt that she had given him. The two fabrics could make decent outfits but the clothes that she had chosen for him if he ever wore them would make him look like a really outdated pimp trying to pick up women who were barely or not even legal. He quickly closed the lid to his box before Morgan could look into it and shook his head trying to look scandalized and not burst out laughing at the spunk of the woman.

JJ opened her box cautiously and found a cute silk chemise that was a soft rose pink color and had tan colored lace flower patterns that ran along the hems an went up from one hip and through the center of the chemise to end at the opposite shoulder giving a hint of a risqué look to the scanty piece of clothing while also making it look elegant. JJ actually greatly appreciated the piece and the nice feel of the fabric between her fingers.

Prentiss opened her box with caution and flushed slightly when she found a blood red bustier with black lines that would go from over her hips to the tops of her breasts and end in little silk bows if she were to ever wear it. Much to her chagrin there was also a matching pair of underwear to complete the ensemble and she quickly hid her box from Morgan's view as the man tried to see what Garcia had given her.

Hotch and Reid looked at each other with uncertainty and Hotch knew that he couldn't avoid opening his box any longer. When he opened it he found a pair of leather pants that looked about the size that if he wore them they would look painted onto his body and his eyebrow arched in response to that. It wasn't until he saw Reid's flaming face that he noticed there were words stitched into the waistband of the pants that he realized would likely rest too low on his hips. The message was simple and brought a look of mortification to his own face, the words 'Master Hotchner' were stitched into the waist on either side of the zipper of the pants clearly an insinuation towards his relationship with Reid. Hotch quickly stuffed the pants back into the box and scowled at Morgan who was laughing heartily and Rossi who was chuckling and moving a safe distance away.

Reid looked down at his own box with hesitation. On one hand if he didn't open it then Garcia would come out and make a big scene out of it which would draw more attention than was already on the team, if he did open it then he would likely be embarrassed beyond all reason. After seeing what Garcia had given to Hotch he just knew that what she had gotten for him would be ten times worse. Making up his mind he quickly lifted the lid of his box just enough for him to see into it. A blush exploded over his face and he noticed that there was a letter included in his so he quickly grabbed the letter out of the box and then not trusting the others not to try and open it themselves he grabbed the letter, the box and his messenger back and escaped to the bathroom, locking the door behind him as he entered.

Reid quickly took the two items that Garcia had gotten him out of the box then sat on the floor against the wall and opened the letter that had come with the items. He decided that since the letter would be about the items she had gotten for him then it was best to stop trying to ignore them and actually see what they were fully. The first item was a headband with fuzzy cat shaped ears on the top that were brown and gold which he figured was to match his coloring and when he touched one he found that they were surprisingly soft. The ears explained why Garcia had called him kitten the other day but he realized that the reason he was paying so much attention to the ears was to avoid the other item.

He reached out and picked up a slim leather collar. There was a silver clasp on the back of the collar that would allow it to be fastened securely and the metal would not chafe against the skin and on the opposite side from the clasp was an amber stud that held a silver dog tag below it that had his first name engraved into the tag in elegant black lettering. He was about to cast the collar aside, insulted by the implication of him being a pet when he realized there was an engraving in silver lettering on the inside of the collar.

'_You are my heart and soul. I will always belong to you.'_

The message didn't show ownership over Reid, it showed the exact opposite. He realized that to fully understand he needed to read the letter that Garcia had given him with this present. He knew the woman well and though it may have been his initial reaction he knew that she would never purposefully imply that he was only a pet. He carefully unfolded the letter and as his eyes drifted over the words he felt that the present was far from the shameful thing he had first seen and that it actually meant a lot to him.

_Spencer,_

_I realize that you probably took offense to the present at first and I want to give you a little bit more to think about when it comes to this. I had the opportunity to talk to Hotch one day about you and I asked him how he felt for you. The question was direct because I wanted a direct answer and he realized as much and gave me as direct of an answer as he was able to._

_He spoke so passionately about you and the biggest thing that I noticed was that when he was trying to explain how he felt about you he never said that you had his heart or that you had his soul, he kept using the words 'he is' rather than 'he has.' That struck something in me and I realized that there is a depth of emotion there that he truly couldn't find the words for. _

_He realizes himself that he is truly yours and that though things can hurt him and many have tried to break him you are the only one who could ever succeed. He realizes the power that you have over him and he loves you even more deeply for that. I know that he has told you that himself but when I was thinking of this particular gift I knew that I wanted to put a message from Hotch into it and that I wanted to have you see the full impact of how you effect him._

_This collar does not show ownership over you. The collar goes around your neck, a place where many aim to kill, a place that holds life. The message on this collar will always be against your neck when you choose to wear it and shows that your life truly has more power over the man you love than anything else in his own life does. If you should chose not to wear it I understand, you are a modest person and it is quite an obvious piece of jewelry, but don't cast it aside._

_-Garcia_

Reid picked the collar back up and traced his finger over the message lightly before smiling and slipping the collar into his messenger bag along with the cat ear headband. He shook his head at the idea of the ears but couldn't help but smile fondly at the thought of the collar. He quickly tossed the box they had come in and made his way back out of the bathroom.

When Reid got back out to the bullpen everyone was working like normal and didn't stare at him like he had expected them to do. Morgan didn't even bother him to know what he had gotten from Garcia when he walked by, nor did the man tease him about escaping into the bathroom. When Reid sat at his desk and turned on his computer he had a message flashing that he had new e-mails so he opened the account to find an e-mail from JJ saying that Garcia had pulled her aside and asked if she wanted to go shopping with them and that she would love to go as well.

Reid smiled at the screen, really excited for the lunch hour to come around now and noticed that he had another e-mail from Strauss which dimmed his excitement a little. He almost hopped that the e-mail would be another prank from Garcia even though she had already done her thing for the day and she wouldn't use the e-mail from Strauss ruse again. He opened it to find an e-mail from Strauss asking him to come to her office to talk and he sighed, he should have expected her to go after him next but he was hoping she wouldn't.

When Reid knocked on the door to Strauss's office she called for him to come in and he quickly settled down in the chair across her desk when she motioned to it. "Agent Reid, I am glad you were willing to take some time away from your paperwork to speak with me." Reid gave her a false smile and strove for a polite yet neutral tone of voice, "Well ma'am I tend to get my paperwork done faster than the others and since my car is currently getting repairs done I have been getting a ride from Hotch since my place is on his way so I am usually here longer than I need to be and will have plenty of time to get my work done."

Reid hoped that giving her more information than needed in certain things would balance out the times that he gave her very little. "How long has your car been getting repairs done Agent Reid? I have noticed that you tend to arrive with Agent Hotchner often." Reid tried to casually shrug his shoulders, "My car has been in the shop for a week or so now. Hotch also occasionally picks me up when we are likely going to leave for a case right away since it doesn't make sense for us to both drive in and leave our cars sitting here."

Strauss shook her head and Reid could tell she was getting annoyed. He had difficulty keeping from smiling at her clear aggravation. "What can you tell me about Agent Hotchner's individual relationships with you and your teammates?" Reid hid his own irritation much better than the woman sitting across from him, "Overall he shows his worth as the leader of our team every day. Individually Hotch has made sure to take the time and know each of us so that he can help us when anything comes up. He talks to us individually regularly to make sure that we are all in a good place mentally and emotionally for the job we do."

Reid watched her as he responded and saw the resignation in her when she realized another of Hotch's team was going to stand up for him. "Ma'am I mean no disrespect by this but I don't think you realize the dynamics of how our team works and without that understanding you could never comprehend how we interact and work together. You are in your office and left to work as an individual most of the time. When we are at work taking the role of an individual rather than a team can get people killed. You are in individual first and we are a team first." With that Reid stood from his chair, "If that will be all ma'am?" Strauss waved him away and Reid left the office at a forced casual pace before retreating back to the bullpen and immersing himself in his paperwork.

When lunch came around Reid gladly left with JJ and Garcia after a quick goodbye to Hotch. Morgan and Rossi waited for them to leave before making their way to Hotch's office, "Hey Hotch, since we have apparently been left behind why don't we head out and do our own thing for lunch?" Hotch looked up at the two of them, Morgan had spoken but Rossi was obviously in agreement or he would have said something in opposition or just not come up to Hotch's office.

Hotch grabbed his jacket and the men left the office to come upon Prentiss sitting in the bullpen watching them all closely. Hotch sighed and motioned for the woman to join them so he could explain to her on the way. So far Prentiss was the only one other than Reid that didn't know what Hotch was planning anyway. JJ had been the first Hotch approached with the idea and they quickly recruited Garcia not only to distract Reid but also to make the process of what Hotch was doing go faster. Then Morgan and Rossi had been brought in when Hotch realized that he wouldn't be able to do everything on his own. It looked now like a truly team effort to get his surprise for Reid put together so quickly.

JJ and Garcia watched with awe as Reid babbled on incessantly about the pocket watch he had found. It was the white gold that he had been looking for and the face had roman numerals for the number which made him even happier. There was no designing on it and that left it open for being engraved, "What are you planning on getting engraved onto the back?" Reid smiled at JJ, not caring at all that she interrupted him, "It is a quote by William Shakespeare, 'My heart is ever at your service.' I looked it up online before choosing what to put and it is short enough to be engraved on the standard sized pocket watch."

Garcia and JJ smiled indulgently at the boy as he became entranced once more by the pocket watch that he had chosen. After the shop keeper finished with the customer he had been serving he made his way over to stand opposite from Reid. "That is an excellent choice young man. Many people don't recognize white gold when they see it." Reid smiled brilliantly up at the man before looking back at the watch and asking to look it over more carefully. The man obliged and pulled the watch out to allow Reid to handle it.

"Would it be possible to engrave this by Valentine's Day?" The man chuckled, "It can be engraved for you by close of business tomorrow if you would like sir." Reid looked up at him with an apologetic smile, "What if I want inlays of a specific stone to be put into the engraving?" The man behind the counter hesitated slightly before responding, "Depending on the stone it can still be done. It would most likely take until the afternoon of Valentine's Day depending on how long the message is. We will have to make sure that we can form the stone into the letters so that it won't come loose which takes some effort. I do believe one of our jewelers is perfectly suited for the job though. What stone were you thinking?" Reid's smile brightened, "I was hoping to put a Shakespeare quote done with inlays of black opal." The man looked at him in surprise, "Black opal is quite an expensive stone, and it is the rarest opal. Can you afford that?" Reid nodded enthusiastically and the man behind the counter looked over him and the two women flanking him obviously re-evaluating his customer.

The man looked at the way the boy was handling the pocket watch with obvious care and delight that he had found the one he was looking for and he couldn't help but smile. He loved being able to see people that were genuinely in love. Some of his customers just came in and grabbed something that looked pretty but this young man had obviously put much thought into his gift and the man found that he was eager to see the finished product himself.

"What quote do you want to use?" Reid quickly wrote down the quote for the shopkeeper and the man smiled brilliantly at him, "Alright sir if you give me your phone number I will call you when we have it completed and I can guarantee that it will be ready on Valentine's Day if not the day before." Reid wrote down his phone number on an order form along with all of the other information that the shop keeper needed. When Reid paid for the pocket watch as well as the cost of engraving and for the black opal the shopkeeper attached those receipts to the paperwork as well before printing off another copy for Reid. "Alright Mr. Reid, I will see you on the fourteenth!" Reid smiled and shook the man's hand once more before leaving the shop with Garcia and JJ.

Having already finished his paperwork and not really wanting to do more of Morgan and Prentiss's Reid decided to have Garcia drop him off at his place so he could spend some time packing up things that Hotch and him didn't need at his place as the other man had suggested already. He smiled and waved goodbye to them a final time as he watched them drive off. As he entered the building he was looking down at his phone slowly typing out a text message to the man telling him that he would be taking a half-day from work and he didn't notice Garcia and JJ stopping just a few meters down the street where they ran into Morgan, Rossi, Hotch and Prentiss.

That night Hotch returned and entered the apartment to the sound of classical music floating through the air. There were several boxes lining the edges of the sitting room and he caught the scent of dinner wafting from the kitchen. He quickly put his gun into a gun safe before walking into the kitchen to find Reid humming along to the music as he moved around the kitchen cooking Chinese food. Ever since JJ had taught him how to cook the boy had taken a special liking to trying out Chinese recipes and Hotch was always glad to try them.

They talked quietly through dinner, enjoying the calm atmosphere around them and once dinner was over Hotch quickly cleared the table and began doing the dishes. He looked up when their conversation had trailed off a few moments before and saw Reid sitting on a barstool at the counter looking contemplative and noticed that the boy's long fingers were running absentmindedly along his own neck. He quickly finished the dishes and walked around behind Reid kissing the boy's neck along the same path his fingers had been tracing.

"What has you so preoccupied this evening Spencer?" Reid laughed lightly trying to hide his blush that had been caused by startling when Hotch touched him. He hadn't meant to go into a daze like that, "I was just thinking about something Garcia said." Hotch looked at him incomprehensively and thought Reid was merely trying to change the subject when his young lover asked once more what he was up to and he found that he needed to distract his lover quickly.

"You must be tired from going through everything and packing all afternoon, why don't we go take a bath?" Reid shrugged and allowed Hotch to get out of the question figuring he could figure out the answers to his questions later. It was moments later when they were both in the quickly filling bathtub and Reid was curled up sideways in Hotch's lap, Hotch was right, they really did need a much larger bathtub. Hotch's hands ran soothingly up and down Reid's arms and sides causing him to cuddle closer to the older man's chest and sigh with contentment.

Reid remained happily relaxed as Hotch soaped up a rag and ran it over his skin, cleaning the day's work from Reid's skin leaving him feeling content and warm. He enjoyed it when Hotch did things like this; small and simple gestures that showed just how much the man cared for him. Reid let out a soft sigh that was quickly followed by a surprised moan when Hotch pinched one of his nipples. "You don't get to sleep yet Spencer." Reid looked up at Hotch in surprise, not having realized that his eyes were drifting shut until he was reprimanded.

Reid squirmed, trying to escape the strong grip that Hotch had on him. "Aaron, I'm tired and we have not been getting nearly enough sleep lately." Hotch chuckled darkly and allowed Reid to get out of the tub and he unstopped the water to drain as they toweled dry. Reid huffed out a breath when Hotch stepped up and wrapped his arms around Reid's waist turning his young lover to face the mirror above the bathroom counter.

Hotch nibbled at Reid's ear and knew that he had won when Reid's head tilted to the side allowing him more room. "I want you to see how beautiful you look when I am giving you pleasure." Reid flushed and he could feel Hotch's smirk against his neck. "Mmmm, whatever you want Aaron." Hotch trailed his hand along Reid's abdomen and began playing with the boy's nipples once again. "Keep your eyes open Spencer, I want you to watch all of this." Reid's eyes fluttered back open and he looked into the mirror and groaned as he made eye contact with Hotch's reflection.

Hotch's hand that wasn't playing with Reid's nipples moved down to grasp the boy's erection firmly causing Reid to whimper. Hotch began a slow rhythm of moving his hand up and down Reid's shaft, collecting pre-cum when it started leaking from the tip to lubricate his hand and speed up the pulls of his hands. He kept up a whispered commentary of Reid's beauty in his ear and had to continuously remind the younger man to keep his eyes open.

"Aaron, stop teasing." Hotch smiled to Reid's reflection, "I'm not teasing Spencer, I am going to show you that just watching your pleasure can bring me to my own release. Just you Spencer." Reid's eyes widened slightly and his cheeks flushed a deeper red than the arousal had already made them and his hips twitched forward into Hotch's hand that moved steadily over him.

"Yes Aaron, faster, please." Hotch groaned as he kissed along Reid's shoulder and neck while still holding Reid's eyes with his own in the mirror. He quickened the pulls of his hand and slid his other hand down along Reid's chest and abdomen before tracing his fingers lightly along the bottom of the boy's stomach bringing a desperate sob from his lover. "Let go Spencer." Reid let out a soft moan as Hotch's grip tightened more and his pulls sped up while he trailed his other hand down to lightly fondle Reid's swollen sack.

"So close Aaron." Hotch's breathing was fast as it caressed Reid's neck and he could feel Hotch's erection pressed against his backside, wanting desperately to at least feel Hotch against him Reid ground back against Hotch as he came nearer to the pinnacle of his pleasure. "Oh god Aaron." With an incoherent wail Reid released and with the combination of watching Reid's face in the mirror and feeling the warm seed coat his hands along with Reid grinding back against his own erection brought Hotch along with him.

Reid was bracing himself on the counter as he regained his breath and saw Hotch reach over him for the folded pile of rags he always kept on the bathroom counter. He quickly soaked one with warm water and cleaned the fluids off of both of them before leading Reid out of the bathroom and to bed. "Do you see how beautiful you are to me Spencer?" Reid let out a small laugh and cuddled into Hotch's arms, "All I see is that you are a kinky bastard Hotch. Mirrors? Really." Hotch chuckled at that and Reid kissed him softly on his jaw which got Hotch to tilt his head down towards Reid and allowed the younger man to capture his lips with his own in a passionate kiss. When Reid broke away from him he was smiling brightly even though he looked incredibly tired still. "Sleep now Aaron." Hotch smiled fondly and shook with silent laughter when Reid murmured the word 'mirrors' once more in disbelief as he drifted off into sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Alrighty guys here is the new one. Credit for the idea of Garcia's cliché today goes to RoseLaurel. I'm still feeling ill but so far it isn't what my friends had which I can be thankful for!_

_As always I don't own the characters or show though I would pay to see Garcia do something like this in a real episode!_

_~Winter_

February 9

Consciousness lapped at Reid's mind slowly like the tide coming in. He was warm and comfortable. The soothing sound of Hotch's heartbeat pulsed under his ear that was pressed against the older man's chest and his leg that was tangled between Hotch's was pressed firmly against an erection.

Reid glanced at the bedside clock and smirked, if he could get the rest of Hotch up then there was plenty of time to take care of that and his own rising interest. Reid struggled to stay as still as possible while reaching one arm out for the lube on his bedside table. Once he had grabbed it he shifted so that he was lying on top of his Unit Chief.

Reid looked down at Hotch and smiled softly, his lover looked so much younger when his face was relaxed in sleep. Making a quick decision Reid crawled off the bed and grabbed the collar that Garcia had bought him from his bedside table and put it on before crawling back on top of Hotch. The feeling of the collar against his neck was unusual but he didn't find it uncomfortable as he expected that he would when he had first thought of wearing it.

Bringing himself back to his original purpose with a light shake of his head he heard the light clinking of the tag against the hoop that held it below the stone on the collar. Reid made sure to open the lube quietly and could hardly hold in a groan when Hotch shifted under him and there was suddenly pressure of Hotch's hip pressing against Reid's erection. With a small gasp of air Reid shifted so that he wasn't pressed so firmly to Hotch and he spread the lube over his fingers before leaning forward to lie across his lover once more.

Once his weight was spread comfortably over Hotch's body Reid reached back and slid a single finger into his body and kept himself perfectly still while he adjusted to the feeling not wanting to wake Hotch by pressing against him in an attempt to gain friction. Once Reid felt like he could control himself again he began sliding his finger in and out of himself and quickly added a second finger to his passage twisting and teasing the ring of muscle wider with the two digits.

Reid let out a huff of air and realized that in trying to stay silent he had been holding his breath, instead he grabbed the corner of his pillow and bit into it before letting out a quiet moan that was further muffled by the pillow in his mouth. Wiggling slightly he added a third finger to his passage and pressed his fingers deeper into himself losing his focus momentarily before pulling his fingers out and spreading more lube around the loose ring of muscles. He wanted the extra lube there since he didn't want to wake up Hotch by slicking up the man's cock.

Reid felt ready then and loosely grasped Hotch's straining erection and positioned himself over it before pressing down slowly onto it. He shuddered as his body took the invading length of flesh deeper and his head rolled back as he was panting with desire. When Hotch groaned beneath him Reid let out a breathy moan in echo. He leaned forward slightly and braced himself on Hotch's chest with his hands before lifting himself off of Hotch's length and lowering himself slowly back down, whimpering as he picked up a steady pace.

Hotch groaned in his sleep and his hips lifted slightly in time with Reid's movements. Reid smiled at this figuring that with the help of the stimulation Hotch's dreams had probably become pretty interesting. When Hotch moaned Reid's name in his sleep the boy finally lost his patience for his lover to wake and pushed down hard letting out a whimper and slid his hands up slightly so that he could flick and pinch at Hotch's nipples. Reid also flexed his passage bringing another groan from Hotch as the older man's eyes fluttered open.

Hotch was brought out of a wonderful dream where he had taken Reid on a vacation in the tropics to rushes of sensation through his body. He groaned at the feelings and opened his eyes to see what was causing them. His mind hadn't wanted to believe the sensations running through him and he moaned at the sight of his little lover riding him while wearing nothing but a collar. The stone embedded in the collar was perfect for bringing out Reid's eye color and the little tag with Reid's name on it clinked softly as it swayed with the boy's movements.

With a hiss of pleasure Hotch lifted his hips into Reid's rhythm and reached his hand up to trace along the edge of the collar that his lover was wearing. He loved the look of the collar around Reid's long neck but he could not imagine why his lover would be willing to wear something so degrading. It took a few moments for his mind to process through the haze of pleasure that the collar must have been what Garcia gave the young genius the day before.

Hotch ran his hands down Reid's torso eliciting breathy whimpers from the younger man and once his hands reached those defined hips he helped to guide his lover on and off of his cock. He could feel the trembling of Reid's body under his palms and looking at him he noticed the effort that this continuous undulation was taking the boy and he pulled Reid against his chest before rolling them over. Reid let out a delighted cry as Hotch was immediately able to thrust deeper into him and hit his prostate more firmly.

"Aaron, please faster, harder." Hotch leaned down and mouthed kisses along the edges of the collar before kissing his way up Reid's neck and down to the tip of his jaw before moving up and kissing Reid's lips passionately. Reid groaned and opened his mouth to Hotch, whimpering when his mouth was instantly invaded and Hotch teased him with soft licks that tickled the roof of his mouth. Reid lifted one of his legs to hook behind Hotch's thighs and arched up into the next thrust which caused him to let out a mewl of delight, the depth of penetration was glorious.

Hotch ran one of his hands lightly from Reid's hip and across the sensitive flesh right above where his length was resting. He ran his fingers through the fluids that had leaked out onto Reid's stomach and reached up to trace the substance over Reid's lips. As he was about to draw his fingers away Reid reached out with his tongue and licked his remaining pre-ejaculatory fluids from Hotch's fingers with light swipes of his soft tongue.

Hotch moaned at the sight of his lover doing that and trailed his hand back down Reid's neck and then his chest and abdomen until he grabbed a firm hold of Reid's straining phallus and pumped it with rough strokes that matched his own fluid thrusts into Reid's body. Reid cried out as he was awash with sensation and Hotch leaned down to catch the end of that cry in his mouth and traced his tongue along Reid's lips to take up the fluids he had coated them with. Hotch slid his free hand beneath Reid to rest in the small of the boy's back and push him up more firmly into Hotch's thrusts.

Reid pulled away from the kiss and shook his head back and forth as his hands fisted in the sheets on either side of him and small whimpers escaped him along with erratic gasps for breath. "Aaron so close, please." Hotch smiled at that and kissed his way up to Reid's ear, "Let go for me Kitten." His hissed words caused Reid's eyes to widen and his pupils to dilate before his back arched up into Hotch's thrusts and he came with a scream of ecstasy.

Hotch chuckled against the skin just beneath Reid's ear and kept forcing his way into that trembling body as Reid's passage pulsed from his powerful release. Within moments Hotch let out a breathless cry of his own as he shot his load deep into Reid's body enjoying the sigh of contentment that the boy let out at the splash of heat that went through him. Hotch slumped down beside Reid on the bed and traced his fingers through the cooling mess of semen on Reid's stomach.

"That was a new way to wake up."

Reid smiled gently with his eyes still closed, "I woke up and my thigh was pressed against your erection and I just couldn't help myself. I enjoy waking up to find you completely at my mercy." Reid's own hand came up to lovingly trace along the edges of his new collar, "You seemed to like the collar Aaron, and have also seemed to take to the pet name Kitten."

Hotch chuckled, "It looks good on you, though I can't figure out why you are willing to wear something so degrading. The name though suits you Spencer, you mewl and you have a grace that is considerably feline." Reid finally opened his eyes and smiled brilliantly up at his lover before reaching to the back of his neck to remove the collar. He held the edges of it so that Hotch could see the message stitched into the inside. Hotch traced a finger of his hand not coated in Reid's fluids over the words with a soft look about his entire face. "She did get the message perfectly done." Reid smiled up at Hotch and leaned up to capture the older man's lips in a sweet kiss.

"As much as I would love to indulge in some cuddling right about now we should probably get up. I thought we would have enough time but even when you aren't awake the entire time you seem to be determined to make us late to work due to sex." Hotch laughed and groaned as he lifted himself off of the bed and reached out a hand to help Reid up as well. Hotch turned off the alarm clock that had been vibrating on his nightstand for some time now and smirked with satisfaction as he noticed the limp in Reid's walk.

Hotch followed Reid into the bathroom and smile at the sight of the collar set neatly onto the counter before he stepped into the shower with Reid. His arms wrapped around Reid and pulled his young agent into his chest. Reid looked up with some confusion in his face, "Aaron?" Hotch leaned down and captured Reid's lips once more with his own, tracing his tongue along those tempting lips gently before pulling away from his younger lover.

"I love you Spencer." Reid beamed a brilliant smile up at him and leaned up to kiss Hotch another time, slowly running his long fingers through Hotch's hair as he moaned lightly into the kiss before pulling away regretfully. "I love you too Aaron, but we really do need to get going." Hotch sighed and picked up the shampoo to start lathering some into Reid's hair which brought a blissful sigh from his young lover.

The two got to the bureau with only a few minutes to spare and rather than hiding out in the elevator like he had the day before Reid practically skipped out and over to his desk with his awkward limping gait. Hotch couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him as he watched the boy. After their shower Reid had immediately put the collar back on before choosing a turtleneck out of the closet that would easily be pulled up over the collar and since the neck of the shirt pulled back down it was not obvious that he was wearing something underneath it.

Morgan watched as Reid practically strutted into the bullpen, a far cry from the boy's normally modest demeanor. "Wow Pretty Boy, don't let whatever happened this morning inflate your ego too much. You look like you are going to float right up out of here at any moment." Rather than blushing as was expected Reid shot Morgan a beaming smile before turning back to the paperwork on his desk. Morgan grabbed Hotch's arm as the man passed and looked at him seriously, "Hotch, did Reid take something this morning?"

Hotch laughed lightly and Reid sniggered having heard the question, "No Morgan, I am just in a good mood!" Morgan looked at Reid with slight concern before looking to Hotch for confirmation and chuckling when Hotch merely shrugged his shoulders to say that Reid hadn't taken anything and that was just the mood the boy had been in. Morgan looked unnerved at the lack of a sleepy-eyed Reid clutching tightly onto a coffee cup as was normal in the bullpen in the mornings.

As Hotch walked by Reid on the way to his office he couldn't help letting his hand drift along Reid's neck where he knew the collar was hidden underneath the boy's shirt. Knowing that Reid was wearing that was going to be driving him to distraction all day and he had no doubt in his mind that his little lover knew that and intended for it. Hotch got up to his office and blinked when he found a stuffed Gorilla in his desk chair holding a big red heart that said 'Be Mine' in elegant looking letters. Shaking his head at the incredulousness of his Technical Analyst Hotch tossed the stuffed animal onto the couch and looked once more out into the bullpen at Reid before settling in for his paperwork.

About a half hour into the workday Rossi strolled out of his office carrying a stuffed pig that was clutching a huge white heart that spelled out 'Hug Me'. Everyone snickered at seeing Rossi carrying the ridiculous looking thing and he handed it to JJ who was standing next to Prentiss's desk and talking animatedly with her. "Here JJ, Henry would probably love a new stuffed animal." JJ laughed outright at that and nodded her hand suspecting that both Henry and Jack would be a few stuffed animals up after today.

Rossi continued on past his team that sat around the desks in the bullpen and headed off towards Strauss's office. He breezed his way in without knocking and settled down in the seat on the other side of Strauss's desk without waiting for an invitation from the woman. "So you already want another pissing match after the whole mess involving Foyet then Erin? You know that my opinions are not the same as yours so I am still unsure as to why you try."

Strauss frowned severely at Rossi for his attitude before trying to clear her face of all emotions. "David, I simply wanted to know about the relationships that have been developed within the team." Rossi glowered at her and cleared his throat before speaking, "Let's at least be clear with each other Erin, I know that you are looking for a fault in the functioning of our team and you will not find one by talking to any of us. Our team is solid and if you are once more looking to split us up when we are effective as we are now then I will just have to get a hold of the director and talk to him about all of this questioning you are doing of us when we are out of the field."

Strauss put an expression of disappointment on her face, "Now David that is not what I am trying to do. I just want a better understanding of the team and how it functions." Rossi didn't believe it for a moment and smiled mockingly at her, "Well you already know how all of us feel about each other from talking to Agent Hotchner, Agent Reid, Agent Prentiss and our Technical Analyst. If you really desire to understand how we function then feel free to join us out in the field but questioning us will get you no further than it already has." With that Rossi stood and strode out of the office not waiting for anything else from Strauss and causing the woman to huff in annoyance as he left.

As Rossi returned to the bullpen he smiled when he found a concerned Garcia hugging one of those pillow pets he had seen commercials on the television for, it was shaped like a unicorn and was a combination of purple and pink which he found suited the girl well. Around her the team was obviously waiting for her return, JJ was still loosely holding the stuffed animal that Rossi had given her but now also had a big, white, and extremely fluffy teddy bear that had a big pink heart saying 'Hold Me'.

Sitting on Reid's desk was a stuffed Owl that had a white heart hanging from its beak that said 'I Love You' and Sitting on Morgan's was a big boxer that had a pink heart in its mouth that said 'Kiss Me' and judging by the lipstick smudges Garcia had kissed him instead, all over the man's face. Finally was a giant green frog sitting on Prentiss's desk with a white heart that said 'Call Me.' Garcia bounced over to Rossi and smiled happily at him, "That didn't take long, didn't you let her talk at all Rossi?" He chuckled realizing how well the team actually knew him. They all knew very well that Strauss would have hardly gotten in a word with him.

When lunch rolled around for the day Reid hopped up from his desk and made his way quickly up the stairs to Hotch's office where he knocked briefly before letting himself into the room. "Hey Aaron." Hotch looked up and smiled at Reid before his eyes began to drift back down towards the paper he was working on. He had finally pulled his focus together and was trying not to let himself get distracted by his lover once again. "What do you need Spencer?" Reid smirked knowing exactly why Hotch was being somewhat short with him, "I thought that we could go out to lunch today since we both seem to be going out with everyone but each other lately."

Hotch looked up from his paperwork and finally laid his eyes on his lover. Reid was wearing charcoal grey pants with a soft crème colored turtle neck that contrasted well with his paleness and brown eyes and hair. Over the turtle neck Reid was destroying the effect of the nice look with a bright blue down jacket that would keep him warm out in the winter air. Thinking about the message on the collar that the boy was still wearing and the fact that they had yet to have lunch together this month when they normally went out to lunch every other day Hotch quickly finished the paper he was on and set aside his paperwork to have lunch with Reid. Once Hotch and Reid left the rest of the team was quick to congregate in Rossi's office and speak for a few minutes before piling into a couple of cars and heading out themselves.

Reid was suspicious when he got back from lunch with Hotch and the rest of the team was absent. Hotch had asked Reid if he wanted to stay at work or go home since Hotch himself had a meeting to go to. Reid decided to stay at work for the rest of the afternoon and Hotch told the younger man to call when he was done so that Reid didn't have to ride the metro home. Reid watched Hotch leave with slight despondency, not one of the team was there with him and it was highly unusual. He was used to waiting for Hotch to be done late at night when the others had all already gone home, but it didn't feel so void when Hotch was still there. The other agents that worked out there made no difference.

A smile bloomed on Reid's face when the elevator arrived to pick up Hotch and the man moved aside allowing JJ, Prentiss and Garcia all to step out before he stepped in himself. The three women rushed over to Reid and the four made their way up to Hotch's office to chat with some privacy while Reid began to try and make a dent in the paperwork that Hotch had been so thoroughly distracted from throughout the morning.

"This morning you looked so ecstatic, what is going on in that brilliant head of yours baby?" Reid chuckled lightly at Garcia and pulled down the edge of the long neck of his turtleneck allowing Garcia to see the collar that rested comfortably against his neck. "You are wearing it! What did Hotch think of it?"

Reid smiled at Garcia and put aside the paper he was working on, "He was concerned at first as to why I would be wearing something like it but when I showed him the message he understood more and didn't even tease me when I chose to keep wearing it. He does enjoy how it looks on me and he has hardly gotten anything done this morning." Garcia smiled brilliantly at that and Reid thanked her for the collar she had gifted him with which caused her to coo at him and draw him into her arms where he was cuddled thoroughly.

Reid stayed at the office until he felt like he had made a significant dent in Hotch's paperwork. He stood and cracked his back with a relieved sigh and headed out of Hotch's office to his own desk where he had left his cell earlier. He looked at the screen and blushed when he noticed several missed calls and texts from Hotch. Just as he was flipping the phone opened the elevator doors opened and the Unit Chief entered the bullpen with an automatic weary glance around the room.

Reid waited for Hotch to finish his once over before smiling at his lover, "I'm sorry I missed your messages, I just now looked at my phone." Hotch looked at him incredulously, "I called your desk phone too Reid." This brought a light flush to Reid's cheeks and he noticed that the rest of the team had already departed and looking at the time he realized that was because it was already seven in the evening. "I'm sorry Hotch; I was up in your office." Hotch glanced up towards his office that Reid had closed and locked up on his way down into the bullpen and was suddenly glad he had asked Garcia to hang onto his files that he was keeping for his surprise to his lover, "Why were you in my office?" Reid smiled brilliantly up at him, "I was making up the paperwork you didn't get done this morning." Hotch chuckled deeply and nudged the younger man, "Well now it is time to go home so get your stuff."

Reid gathered his things quickly and the two made their way to the elevator. When they got in and the doors closed Reid squeaked when Hotch's lips descended hotly on his own. With a small moan Reid leaned his body more closely into Hotch's and lifted his hands to tangle his fingers in the short strands of Hotch's hair. Hotch pulled away as the elevator slowed and put a couple of steps of distance between the two of them. "What was that for?" Hotch graced Reid with a small smile, "Just making sure I don't have anything to feel bad about when it comes to you doing paperwork for me." Reid was tricked into a laugh that rang across the parking garage as they left the elevator.

As they drove Reid played with the fingers of Hotch's hand that was resting on the gear shift, "What did you do after your meeting today?" Hotch chuckled at Reid's question, "Well I considered returning to work but figured it was useless with how little I was able to focus this morning so I moved those boxes from the apartment to my place." Reid smiled and squeezed Hotch's hand gently. "You are brilliant and I love you Aaron." Hotch smiled and turned his hand over to interlace their fingers, "I love you too Spencer, more than anything."

When they parked outside of Reid's apartment building they quickly made their way inside and out of the cold. Once they were in the elevator Hotch quickly disposed of Reid's coat, "That thing is hideous Spencer, I don't know why you wear it." Reid laughed and made a grab for his coat, "Give it back Aaron!" Hotch smirked wickedly at him, "No, I don't think I will." Just as he finished his sentence the doors opened to their floor and Hotch darted out of the elevator with Reid chasing after him down the hall to their door where Hotch made it in just as Reid grabbed for him.

Since they were entering the room anyway Reid dove after Hotch and since Hotch wasn't expecting it they tumbled onto the floor in the entrance of the apartment with Hotch on his back and Reid lying on top of him. "Hah!" Reid made a grab for his coat with his long arms and reached it even as Hotch tried to toss it out of the way. He was smiling victoriously and made to get up when Hotch grabbed him around the waist and pulled him more firmly down on top of him as he lifted his hips against the boy pressing his erection against the youth.

Reid's eyes widened comically before they slid shut with a slight groan. "Aaron, not in the entry with the door still open." Hotch chuckled and let Reid up since he had made his point. Reid stood and quickly closed the door to the apartment before beginning to walk away. Hotch had risen right after Reid had gotten off of him and pulled the boy back against him, "Where do you think you are going?" Reid gasped and his voice came out as a high squeak, "To the bedroom?" Hotch pulled Reid back more firmly against his chest and ground his pelvis into Reid's backside while he growled out his response, "No."

Hotch pushed Reid up against the edge of the couch that stood near the entry and Reid automatically bent over to brace his hands on the cushions. Hotch smirked at that response before sliding his hands under Reid's shirt and pushing it up over his head so that he could see the collar against his lover's neck. He then quickly undid Reid's pants and slid them down from his agent's hips letting them fall to the floor. "I want you Spencer." Reid whimpered and pushed back against Hotch's hands that were ghosting caresses over his back and ass.

Hotch glanced around and remembered having hidden a tube of lube in the entry table once when Jack kept trying to see what he had in his bag from the store. He leaned away from Reid long enough to open the drawer and grab the lube before going back to his young lover. "Please Aaron." Hotch chuckled deeply, "I think you need to address me better when you are in such a position Kitten." He watched as the flush spread to the back of Reid's neck and the boy dropped his head lower submissively, "Please Hotch." A slight hum left Hotch's throat, Reid would take that further when he was closer, "A little better."

Hotch gathered lube on his fingers and quickly pushed two into Reid's entrance bringing a keening wail from the boy, "Please please please!" Hotch growled in Reid's ear as he pressed his fingers firmly to Reid's prostate, "Please what?" Reid whimpered, "Please Unit Chief, want you." Hotch shook his head with a smirk, closer still. He slipped a third finger into Reid's entrance and stretched the boy a little further before removing his fingers and enjoying the way Reid tried to move back with him. Hotch slicked up his own erection and positioned himself at Reid's entrance pushing lightly but not enough to invade the tight little body before him.

"Now Kitten, what do you call me?" Reid's gasping breaths were inlayed with whimpers and pleas but Hotch only pressed lightly against the muscles until they were on the brink of giving out before letting up on the pressure causing Reid to sob with desperation. "Please Master Hotchner." Hotch chuckled into Reid's ear as he pressed into the heat that was his lover, "Good." Reid gasped at Hotch purring that single word into his ear. He loved it when Hotch was like this and there were a few tears on his cheek that had fallen in his desperation before he gave in. Hotch leaned closer and licked the tears from either side of Reid's face as he massaged the boy's hips lightly. "Please move."

Hotch shivered at the heated tone of Reid's voice and set a slow pace of thrusting into the younger man. "Mmmmm more master." Hotch smiled indulgently and picked up the pace of his thrusts running a hand up and down Reid's abdomen while the other kept a firm hold on the boy's hip. Reid's moaning gasps filled the room and Hotch loved the sound of it, he would occasionally add to it with his own groan or gasp when Reid would clench his muscles and hug his superiors phallus more tightly.

Reid squirmed against the armrest of the couch trying to gain some friction on his neglected erection but Hotch had pressed him against the couch just right so he couldn't have any of the delicious contact. His breath was coming out in sobbing gasps and he knew he would have to ask for the stimulation. "Please" He bucked his hips trying to relay what he wanted to Hotch without saying it out loud but he could feel Hotch's smirk in the kisses that the man was peppering over his shoulders. "Please touch me." Hotch's fingers played along his pelvic bones even though the man knew that Reid meant elsewhere, "Please master, touch my cock." Another purred response was breathed into his ear, "Good Kitten."

Hotch's hand circled his erection and Reid let out a cry of pleasure as Hotch's thrusts became more forceful at the same time. He was pushing back to fill himself completely with Hotch and thrusting forward into that hand in a steady rhythm that was bringing him closer and closer to that peak he was desperate to reach. He had lost controll; he was releasing a litany of pleas to the man above him with the honorific that was expected of him interspersed regularly. He felt like he was melting away until all that was important was the feeling of Hotch against him, inside him.

Reid's breathing became shorter and his please turned to pathetic whimpers and gasping sobs that were completely incoherent. That hot breath caressed his ear once more, "Let go for me." Reid shook his head with no comprehension of his actions but Hotch pitching his hips forcefully and gripping Reid's erection more firmly while he growled out another command said the same thing to Reid and he let loose with a scream. A few erratic thrusts later he felt the spasm go through Hotch's cock that was buried tightly in him then reveled in the heat flooding out of his lover and into him before Hotch's forehead came to rest on Reid's shoulder.

After a few moments Hotch pulled back and lifted Reid into his arms as he made his way to the bedroom, kicking their clothes out of his way as he walked. "Mmm Aaron why do we not do that more often?" Hotch laughed more freely than Reid had heard for a while at that, "I would figure you don't actually like calling me master on a regular basis." Reid nuzzled his head against the side of Hotch's neck before licking away some of the sweat there, "I don't mind calling you master as long as it doesn't inflate your already huge ego too much."

Hotch chuckled and leaned down to Reid's ear where he nipped it lightly before his breath caressed it hotly sending another shiver down Reid's spine, "I wouldn't mind having you play master once in a while either Spencer." Reid groaned and looked up at Hotch with wide eyes, "Please don't tell me you are going for another round Aaron. I do have to sit in a chair at the office tomorrow!" Hotch let out another laugh as he snuggled up to his lover in the bed. "No more rounds tonight love." Reid sighed with contentment as he crawled on top of Hotch and slid his legs between the older man's before curling up his torso on Hotch's chest. "Night Aaron." Hotch kissed the top of Reid's head as the boy yawned, "Night Spencer."


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Hey guys, the goal for today is to catch up on my chapters so keep your fingers crossed for me! Hopefully by midnight tonight you guys will have chapters 11 and 12 as well though I can't guarantee it._

_The cliché in this chapter is a slightly adapted version of an idea from RoseLaurel so thanks again to her for the brilliant ideas she e-mailed me!_

_Still don't own it._

_~Winter_

February 10

Hotch woke up and glanced at the clock noticing his alarm was set to go off in a few minutes. His arms tightened automatically around Reid as he looked down at the messy brown hair on his chest, the youth was so perfectly suited to him. Hotch would be the first to admit that he is a difficult person to live with but Reid never let him get away with any of the habits that annoyed him. He leaned his head down to kiss Reid's hair before shaking a slim shoulder lightly, "Wake up Spencer."

Reid shifted in his sleep and cuddled closer to Hotch with a sigh. "Come on Spencer, time to get up." Reid's eyes finally fluttered open and he let out a yawn while stretching luxuriously. "Mmmm morning Aaron." Hotch chuckled and lightly pinched Reid on the ass, "What was that Kitten?" Reid groaned, "Aaron Hotchner, I swear." Hotch cut him off by capturing Reid's lips with his in a passionate kiss.

Reid pulled away with a sigh and giggled as Hotch tried to follow him for another kiss. "Sorry Aaron, we have work and we desperately need to shower since you put us to bed all sweaty and gross last night." Hotch groaned and loosened his hold on the youth, shivering from the chill when Reid's body was no longer on him. He smiled to himself hoping that he would never stop reacting in such ways to his lover moving away from him, he longed for the boy constantly and loved the feelings that Reid caused to erupt in him.

Hotch watched with slight amusement as Reid went to his bedside table and removed his collar with a sigh, running his hand lightly over it before placing it in the drawer. "Why do you like wearing it so much?" Reid blushed slightly, "I like wearing it because even though no one can see it under the shirts I would wear it with I know it is there. It is comfortable and every time I shift and feel it or think about it the collar reminds me that you love me and you aren't going to leave."

Hotch stood and moved around the bed to pull Reid into his arms. "Spencer I am not like your father or like Gideon." Reid sighed and leaned back against Hotch's chest, "I know you aren't Aaron, that is why they call them irrational fears." The snort of humorless laughter that accompanied those words had Hotch's heart sinking, "I guess I am just waiting for the other shoe to drop and I will wake up to find that this is just an amazing dream." Hotch pressed his face against Reid's neck, "That won't happen Spencer, I love you and I am not going away. I will _never_ leave you."

Reid tilted his head back against Hotch's shoulder as Hotch laved his neck with gentle kisses. The feeling of Hotch's hands massaging his hips and stomach was calming and Reid slowly turned his face to kiss Hotch firmly, desperately. Hotch traced Reid's lips lightly with his tongue and nipped Reid's lower lip before pulling away. "I love you Aaron." Hotch kissed him again and smiled when he pulled away again, "I will never let you go Spencer, you are mine now and forever just as I am yours." Reid pulled away from Hotch's arms with a small smile, "We are going to be late for work." Hotch watched as Reid glanced once more at his bedside table before rushing into the bathroom. Hotch sighed and followed Reid into the bathroom with the certainty that his lover wasn't actually feeling any better.

They showered quickly and Hotch realized Reid had been absolutely right earlier, the shower was desperately needed. Once they were out of the shower Reid was looking at clothes in the closet trying to choose what to wear. He kept reaching for turtlenecks then he would pull his hand back, it would be obvious amongst profilers if he was to wear turtlenecks often when before he had only worn them on occasion. He didn't care about the team but other agents worked in the bullpen.

Hotch had been watching Reid out of the corner of his eye and walked over pulling a nice blue shirt out of the boy's closet, "If you keep standing around in a towel like that we won't make it to work this morning." Reid looked at Hotch in surprise before blushing and taking the shirt and grabbing a pair of black jeans to go with it. As they passed through the kitchen they both grabbed a mug of coffee and Hotch grabbed a couple of oranges out of a fruit bowl on the counter.

As they drove Hotch watched out of the corner of his eye as Reid simply played with the orange, tossing it between his hands but making no move to eat it. "Spencer you should eat." Reid startled slightly and started pealing the orange and Hotch's eyes were drawn to the movements of Reid's fingers and he swallowed thickly just thinking about those hands. Once the peal was resting discarded on a paper towel in Reid's lap Hotch looked over again just in time to see Reid slip a slice of the fruit into his mouth. Reid's unintentionally sensual movements caused Hotch to groan and Reid looked up in confusion before realizing where Hotch's mind had gone and he tried to hide the smirk that spread across his face.

Reid pulled the next slice of orange from the rest and slipped just the end into his mouth before biting down and pulling the fruit back out of his mouth to wet his lips with the juice of it. He slipped the rest of the orange slice into his mouth before licking the juice lightly off of his lips. Hotch reached over with one hand and used his thumb to wipe up the juice that had slipped down Reid's chin. Reid slid his tongue out and wrapped it around Hotch's thumb before drawing the digit into his mouth and suckling lightly on it.

Hotch moaned and shifted in his seat, stopping at a stop light he looked over to Reid with lust filled eyes. "Spencer." Reid let Hotch's thumb slip from between his lips and licked the man's palm before nodding his head forward to point out the green light to Hotch who turned his attention back to the road with a shudder. Reid pulled his legs up to sit cross-legged in his seat and pulled apart the next slice of his orange before leaning over towards Hotch and letting his breath ghost over Hotch's neck, "You haven't eaten yet this morning either Aaron." Before Hotch could respond to that Reid reached over and traced the orange slice over Hotch's lips. When Hotch's lips parted Reid slid the orange into his mouth then pulled it back out slightly until Hotch gripped it lightly with his teeth and pulled it from Reid's fingers.

By time they parked at headquarters both oranges had been consumed and Reid was sniggering while Hotch was resting his head lightly against the back of his seat. "Want some help there Aaron?" Hotch let his head fall back forward to look at Reid with scolding eyes, "There are cameras in the garage Reid." Hotch's blank face brought a laugh from Reid as he opened his door and heard Hotch heave a sigh as the man got out of the other side. Reid waited for Hotch to walk around the car and they both headed for the elevator.

When the elevator doors closed Reid closed the slight distance between the two of them and pressed his body close to Hotch's. He could easily feel the results of his teasing in the car and he kissed Hotch lightly before pulling away just before the elevator started slowing. "Tease." The mumble from Hotch got him a wicked smirk from his agent as he left the elevator and quickly made his way to his desk. Hotch hissed and tried to look normal as he made his way up to his own office.

Morgan looked up at the strange entrance for the two of them and shrugged carelessly, he would get the story out of Reid later and now he was sure the two didn't want attention drawn to them. Reid was about to sit down at his desk when he noticed a package wrapped in gaudy pink paper was already in his chair. He opened the package cautiously and smiled when he found a bright red heart shaped mug that had the words, 'Some Coffee With my Sugar Please' painted around the surface in Garcia's most elegant scrawl. Morgan looked over having heard Reid unwrapping the item and laughed, "She really got you perfectly in that one Pretty Boy!" Reid nodded and got up with his mug to grab some coffee.

Reid came back to find Garcia sitting at his desk and Emily looking cautiously at her own wrapped box from Garcia. "Open it Prentiss, it can't be too bad." Prentiss was glaring at Morgan then hesitated slightly before digging into the red wrapping paper. Once she had opened the box she let out a soft gasp before reaching in and pulling out a serving plate that had a beautiful color combination around the outer edge that made her think of sunsets with a hazy purple line giving off the dusky look that completed it. "This is magnificent Garcia!" The technical analyst smiled brilliantly at Prentiss before noticing Reid's mug in his hand and jumping up to kiss him on the forehead.

Morgan looked up at Garcia, "You are making me wait for mine Baby Girl?" Garcia cackled evilly before darting out of the room and back to her own office, Morgan pouted which got him laughs from Reid and Prentiss before JJ came down the stairs eagerly. "I just saw Garcia leave, what was she up to today?" Prentiss showed the plate Garcia had made her to JJ and she easily noted Reid's new coffee mug and the two gifts brought an affectionate smile to JJ's face.

It was only a couple hours later when Reid looked down at the empty basket on his desk that was reserved for his paperwork. Maybe he should try Morgan's method of killing time that should be spent on paperwork playing Solitaire and he wouldn't finish so much earlier than he wanted. He got up and went to grab another mug of coffee before heading up the stairs towards Hotch's office.

He knocked softly on the door before opening it a little ways and slipping into the office. "Hey." Hotch looked up at Reid's voice and gave him a small smile, "Hey Spencer, what can I do for you?" Reid walked over and settled himself into the couch and Hotch sighed before getting up and walking over to the couch himself. Reid eyed Hotch as he walked over and was surprised when Hotch settled close to him even though the door was unlocked and the curtains weren't shut. Reid sighed when Hotch's leg pressed firmly against his own and he put his mug down on the table next to the couch before reaching a hand out tentatively to rest on Hotch's knee while his eyes darted towards the windows to quickly check on the locations of everyone.

There was a certain thrill to being this close to Hotch with the much higher chance of being seen. Reid slowly began massaging Hotch's knee before he moved his hand to massage Hotch's thigh while quickly checking the status outside the window again. Hotch moaned and shifted closer to Reid as the arousal that had been hovering just within his control since the car ride in rose like a pool of fire in his stomach. "Spencer you better be planning to finish what you are starting this time." Reid chuckled lightly and shifted closer so his warm breath caressed Hotch's ear as he let his voice roll with a slight purr, "And if I don't?" Hotch's glare was destroyed when Reid lightly traced his fingers over the cloth covering Hotch's straining erection causing Hotch to arch his hips into that slight stimulation while his eyes fluttered closed and a whine escaped him.

In the span of a second Reid's hand went from caressing his thighs teasingly to pushing at Hotch and causing him to open his eyes. "Hotch someone is coming." Hotch let out an annoyed growl and shifted to a decent distance away from his young agent. Moments later there was a knock on the door and Hotch realized that his state of arousal would be obvious if he stayed on the couch so he moved to the desk while Reid moved to open the door. Hotch sat behind his desk trying to calm his breathing and the pounding of his heart while he could see the slight shaking in Reid's hand as the boy reached for the handle of the door.

The moment Reid began turning the handle Garcia breezed in with the others close behind, following the technical analyst with amused expressions. Garcia bounced up to Hotch's desk and handed him a large present wrapped in white paper. Hotch leveled Garcia with an irritated glare letting the woman know exactly how much he appreciated her timing. She returned his glare with a sheepish smile. Hotch moved to unwrap the present with resignation, sliding his finger beneath the seam of the wrapping and easily pulling the paper off without a single tear.

He opened the box and was momentarily stunned before he smiled. Garcia had made him a cookie jar in the shape of a sitting bear wearing a suit and a top hat that came off to put the cookies into. Hotch ran his fingers over the jar with appreciation, the details were excellent and he could imagine catching both Reid and Jack trying to sneak into the jar for extra sweets during the day. Garcia was bouncing up and down on her toes, "I figured with Reid around it won't stay very full but it was just so perfect!" Reid glared gently with the hints of a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth while everyone else laughed at his expense.

Once Hotch had stopped admiring the bear Garcia handed Rossi a much smaller box which the man took much less care in opening. Inside Rossi uncovered a shot glass that was painted black with little white, pink, and red hearts painted onto it carefully. Rossi scowled at the thing. He enjoyed shot glasses, collected them actually, but he would never use this one where he might be seen. The other's chuckled heartily and Rossi shook his head before turning a wry smile onto Garcia with a slightly reluctant thank you.

After Rossi had vacated Prentiss asked Reid to go with her to lunch and he quickly agreed while shooting Hotch an apologetic look. They all vacated the office quickly and when they got back down to the bottom of the stairs they found Strauss standing by their desks looking at the plate resting on Prentiss's desk. "Can I help you ma'am?" Strauss looked up in slight surprise, not having noticed that they were coming back down while she snooped around their desks. "Is there any particular reason you were all just up in Agent Hotchner's office?" Prentiss huffed and grabbed up her handbag from her desk, "You ready to go Reid?" Quickly grabbing his messenger back Reid nodded and Prentiss didn't bother responding to Strauss's question as they left the bullpen for the elevator. Reid looked up in time to catch Hotch watching their departure and winked playfully up at the man after making sure Strauss wasn't looking.

Strauss turned to Morgan for the answer to her question and Morgan sighed realizing that it was his turn for interrogation. "Garcia was causing her mischief and we all went up to Hotch's office to bear witness." Strauss looked searchingly at him before motioning him to follow her and they headed for her office. Strauss quickly took up the more powerful position behind her desk and Morgan relaxed into the chair on the other side of the desk looking blankly at the woman for a moment.

"Let me be frank with you before you choose to speak. Our team works because we all trust each other to watch our backs. There is not a single person on my team that I would not trust with my life and just because we have some pressure from someone higher up in the line of command doesn't mean that any of us will give you false information just to give you a reason to split us apart." Strauss sat back in surprise at Morgan's blunt manner. True the others had been blunt as well but they had at least given the pretense of letting her ask her questions before they stated what they wanted to say.

It was not too much longer before Strauss came to the realization that she was wasting her time with Derek Morgan. Her last and only hope was going to be getting information out of Jereau which she somehow doubted would work either. "Well then if you are refusing to speak with me I cannot make you. I will let you get back to your work Agent Morgan." Morgan rolled his eyes and stood and not bothering with the parting shot that he was itching to say he quickly left the room and made his way to meet up with Hotch, Rossi, JJ, and Garcia.

An hour after everyone had gotten back from their lunch break Garcia bounced into the bullpen and smiled at everyone before leading them all up to JJ's office. Hotch and Rossi had expected something like that and kept their eyes out for her through their windows and proceeded to JJ's office to see what the young woman was getting themselves. Garcia handed JJ a brightly wrapped package that was quickly opened to reveal another cookie jar.

JJ's cookie jar was in the shape of a puppy that had a cookie hanging out of its mouth and was looking upwards with large pleading eyes. It was the perfect begging expression for any dog and the group laughed at the aptness of it. The dog had a coat like a collies and it's eyes were a brown color and they managed to look big and sorrowful causing everyone to greatly appreciate the piece. "Thank you Garcia, this is absolutely lovely!" Garcia smiled at JJ before grabbing the last present and handing it to Morgan.

Morgan tore into his package and pulled out a coffee mug in the shape of a fire hydrant. Everyone stared at the creation for a few moments before Rossi spoke up, "Why a fire hydrant?" Garcia's bubbling laughter sprung forth as she responded, "Because Morgan is such a dog!" Everyone cracked up at that and even Morgan couldn't find a way to take offense, he merely smiled unapologetically at Garcia and this brought more laughter from the group.

At around five Hotch came out of his office and locked up carrying all of his things with him and descended the stairs. "You ready to head out for the night Reid?" He got surprised stares from everyone and Reid nodded dazedly before quickly gathering his things and following Hotch from the bullpen. Once they were in the car again Reid reached out and twined his fingers with the hand on the gear shift. "You have kept me in a right state all day Spencer."

Reid smiled slightly, "It really was not my intention and I had actually planned on not just teasing you up in your office."Hotch glanced at Reid out of the corner of his eye and smiled softly when the boy looked completely sincere. "In the car this morning?" Reid laughed lowly and Hotch shifted as the sound coming from his little lover got an instant reaction from him. "I didn't start that Aaron, it's not my fault you were staring at me and decided to see me pealing an orange as sexual."

Hotch made a sound that was neither agreement nor denial and pulled up to Reid's apartment. They made it up to the door to the apartment with no incidents like the day before and Hotch opened it quickly. Reid took the new cookie jar and his mug into the kitchen and placed his mug in the sink while the cookie jar went onto the counter. He was about to start making dinner when Hotch grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back against the sturdy chest of his older lover. Reid let out a soft gasp when Hotch ground his pelvis against him, "I have been wanting and waiting for you all day Spencer, we can get dinner later."

Reid leaned back against Hotch and nodded stumbling slightly when Hotch immediately began pulling him towards the bedroom by the waist. Once they entered the room Hotch made quick work of taking off both of their clothes before pulling Reid against him once more. Reid groaned at the feeling of Hotch's body pressed firmly against his own and squirmed slightly in an attempt to get even closer.

Hotch gripped Reid's chin gently and tilted Reid's head to the side before his lips descended on his subordinate's neck. Reid whimpered and reached up with his arm to grasp Hotch's hair lightly as he interlaced the fingers of his other hand with the one Hotch still had resting on his hip. "Aaron, I want to feel you. I want to feel your passion." Hotch groaned and bit Reid's neck lightly before letting go of him. "On your back on the bed Spencer." Reid nodded and slid onto the bed and positioned himself on his back in the center of the bed.

Hotch reached into Reid's bedside table drawer and came out with the lube and Reid's collar. Reid propped himself up on his elbows and sighed when the cool leather of the collar slid around his neck and Hotch tightened it to just the right notch. "I love you Spencer and I am never going to let you go." Reid smiled shyly up at his lover as all of the emotions from that morning crashed back into him. "I believe you Aaron."

Hotch smiled softly and he kissed Reid's forehead then his eyelids before sliding his lips down the straight nose and kissing along Reid's left cheekbone. He moved down Reid's jaw and back up the other side and inwards along the other cheekbone before finally capturing Reid's lips with his own. Reid's tongue slipped out to meet Hotch's and they both let out a groan as their tongues tangled together, massaging each other erotically in open mouthed kisses.

When breathing became all too necessary Hotch continued his path down Reid's neck and kissed along the top line of the collar and then the bottom edge before moving to Reid's collar bones. Reid sighed with pleasure as Hotch continued with his slow journey down Reid's body and he let out a cry when Hotch nipped at one of his nipples. He felt so right when he was with Hotch and he knew that he would never feel the same about another.

Reid was melting underneath Hotch's ministrations to his body and his hands slid into Hotch's hair as the man moved lower. His breathing became labored as Hotch suckled at and marked one of his prominent hip bones while a large hand massaged the other one. Reid arched into the sensations and let out a high pitched whine, "Aaron, I need you. Please." Hotch smiled slightly and uncapped the lube he had grabbed earlier thoroughly coating his fingers.

As Hotch slipped one finger into Reid's body he took the boy's erection into his mouth causing Reid to cry out. Reid pushed back onto the finger then arched up into Hotch's mouth picking up the natural pace of their normal love making which brought a groan of approval from Hotch that shot directly down Reid's length. "Gosh Aaron, need more." Hotch slid a second finger into him and began putting pressure on the muscles, widening them and pressing them open comfortably. When Hotch's third finger slid in he took Reid's length all the way down his throat bringing a scream from his younger lover. Reid squirmed and hissed out as Hotch pressed those fingers against his prostate and suckled him as the man hummed tunelessly on Reid's cock. Hotch was only satisfied when Reid's hot seed filled his mouth and rushed down his throat.

He removed his fingers and slicked up his cock, sliding slowly into Reid's trembling body. Reid cried out with overstimulation since he hadn't fully descended from the last high but Hotch ignored that, setting a smooth and steady pace of his movements. Reid leaned up and Hotch captured his lips in just as passionate of a meeting as the joining of their bodies.

Reid slowly began lifting his hips into Hotch's movements as the high sensation that made the thrusts too much began wearing off and he was able to focus more closely on the here and now. "Gosh Aaron, so full and deep. You feel so good in me." Hotch smiled softly and trailed kisses along Reid's neck again where he could reach, maintaining the slow rhythm that was pressing lightly to Reid's prostate with each thrust.

Reid leaned up again and nipped lightly at Hotch's chin, "Aaron, faster, please." Hotch smiled and shook his head, "No Spencer, I want you to build up slowly." Reid leaned back with a sigh and hooked his legs around Hotch's own. Hotch's rhythm would pick up at intervals and it kept Reid on his toes from sensations. He began babbling coherently as he was continuously filled by Hotch with a reassuring slowness that felt of forever.

That rapturous moment was creeping steadily up onto both of them and sweat was dripping from their bodies in the exertion of constant movement between their bodies. "Please Aaron, so ready." Hotch chuckled slightly against Reid's neck where he licked away trails of sweat, "You ready to let go for me Kitten?" Reid nodded wordlessly as he sobbed for breaths in his pleasure. Hotch was overwhelming him with his continuous gentle strokes.

Suddenly Hotch withdrew and slid a pillow beneath Reid's hips before forcing himself back into his young lover's body in one swift thrust bringing a cry of ecstasy from Reid. Hotch set a steady and punishing rhythm to his thrusts and Reid was shaking his head back and forth while his fingernails dug into Hotch's biceps. "Please Aaron, so close." Hotch leaned in and suckled on Reid's earlobe, "Let go Kitten." With that command Reid let his pleasure wash over him and he came with a desperate cry and Hotch came deep within him.

Hotch rolled them over so Reid was lying on top of him and his spent member was still nestled snugly in Reid's body. "I am always here Spencer and that will never change." Reid nuzzled his face against Hotch's neck, "Promise?" Hotch smiled softly and kissed the top of Reid's head over sweaty curls, "I swear it." Reid's happy smile meant the world to Hotch as the boy looked up at him trustingly. "Good."


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Hey guys! Okay so work got in my way today and I didn't get nearly as much done as I had planned. I was working on this on receipt tape at work and my manager got really frustrated with me so I lost about four and a half hours of progress. _

_I have yet to steal the rights to this show but I shall not give up._

_~Winter_

February 11

Hotch woke up with a groan and he was surprised at the signals his body was sending him. Reid was waking him up with sex again? He opened his eyes and found that he was wrong, Reid had just shifted in his sleep but their bodies were still connected from the night before. He took a moment to feel surprised that neither of them had moved enough for him to slip out of Reid's body. Hotch reached down and began massaging the muscles in Reid's thighs softly, the boy was going to be sore today from sleeping straddling him like that. Reid shifted again and Hotch had to force himself not to thrust up into the boy.

Hotch's hands were massaging all of the spots of tension from Reid's thighs still, making note of when the boy sighed in his sleep or when he would softly shift away from Hotch's hands because it was a sore spot. Every shift of Reid's body was applying new pressure to Hotch's arousal and only his concern for Reid's possibly sore legs kept him from rolling them over and waking Reid with a passionate encounter as he had been the other morning. Reid's eyes fluttered lightly and he came awake with a slight whimper of pain.

Trying to figure out why he was in pain Reid sat up quickly and his gasp was echoed by a whine from Hotch when he did so. Hotch's erection was full and still buried deep within him which was a delightful feeling first thing in the morning that he wanted more of but when he had sat up he had felt the pain in his legs from how he had slept, "Oooh that hurts." Hotch looked up at him with an incredulous expression as Reid tried to lift off of him but couldn't because his legs protested the movement. Reid tapped the back of Hotch's right thigh lightly, "Aaron could you pull your knees up while I try to get my legs to work?"

Hotch lifted his knees for Reid to lean back on and groaned as Reid slid one leg out to the side until he could bring it around and straighten it, small breathy whimpers of pain escaping his lips as he moved his leg. Reid shifted to move his other leg and moaned as the change in position pushed Hotch further into him, "This has got to be the oddest sexual experience we have had yet." Hotch let out a burst of laughter at that and when Reid looked up into the man's face he could clearly read the desire there and smiled up at him. "I love you Aaron."

Hotch sighed and lifted his torso onto his elbows wondering if that would help at all. With a sigh of relief Reid curled the leg he had already straightened behind Hotch's torso taking some of the pressure off of his straining muscles and began working on moving the other one. With Hotch sitting up Reid had a little more shifting room and couldn't help but giggle softly when his movements brought frustrated noises from the older man as he tried to release his leg. When he finally succeeded he wrapped that leg underneath Hotch's torso slightly as well. "I think we are still stuck Aaron, can you move enough so I can reach the floor rather than the bed to put my legs down enough to actually get somewhere?"

Hotch shifted with a groan and moved them both to the edge of the bed but didn't give Reid time to try and get up, he simply lifted them both from the bed and groaned when he finally slipped from Reid's body. He wanted to be buried back into that warmth, Reid wrapped his legs around Hotch's waist and his arms around his neck as Hotch carried him into the bathroom. As they were passing the sink towards the shower Reid's arms and legs tightened, "Aaron wait! My collar can't go into the shower." Hotch ran his hands that had been gripping Reid's ass to hold him up more firmly slowly trailed up his younger lover's back and he quickly removed the collar and placed it on the counter.

"You good now?" Reid leaned back slightly to smile into Hotch's face, though the effect was ruined as leaning back caused friction between their erections that caused them both to groan and Reid's eyes fluttered shut. "Mmmmm Aaron." Hotch chuckled at his little lover, "Can you move your legs Spencer?" He leaned back against the wall next to the shower while Reid slowly uncurled his legs from around him and with a couple of sharp gasps lowered them to the floor. Hotch steadied Reid as the boy tried to pull away and stand on his own. "They hurt but I think I will be fine."

Hotch kept a hand on Reid's waist to make sure his lover didn't fall on his face while he started the shower to warm up the water, thanks to Reid shifting enough in his sleep to drive Hotch crazy they had woken with plenty of time this morning and Hotch planned on making sure the youth was perfectly okay before they left for work. Once the water was up to temperature Hotch pulled Reid under the warm spray and smiled when a relieved sigh escaped the boy. Hotch washed Reid's body with soft strokes, kneading pressure into the boy's thighs in an attempt to see where there was still soreness. Once he was done he pushed Reid lightly towards the door of the shower, "Go stretch then I will massage the rest of the tension out of your legs." Reid tenderly made his way out of the shower and dried off quickly before choosing to do his stretching in the bathroom so he could still talk to his lover.

"Aaron, are we going to dinner on Monday night?" Hoch smiled to himself glad that his lover couldn't see, no they weren't. "That depends on what you want to do Spencer, I have a plan but it can be changed." Reid shot a glance towards the shower from where he was stretching on the rug by the counter, "Are we going anywhere at all or coming here for the night?" Hotch chuckled as he shut off the water and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel to quickly dry off with and wrap around his waist. "We are going somewhere." Reid looked at Hotch and tried to figure out what the man was hiding, "So we are going somewhere that isn't a restaurant?" Hotch nodded and Reid's mind spun with the possibilities of that.

Hotch leaned down and held out his hand to Reid pulling the boy up from the ground when he accepted it. He guided Reid out into the bedroom and Reid crawled onto the bed lying down while Hotch grabbed the massage oil from the other day from his bedside table and spread some over his hands. Reid sighed happily when Hotch's hands started working the muscles in the backs of his thighs and he relaxed into the bed. "Are we going to the theatre?"

Hotch laughed as he continued pressing the tension from tight muscles, "I don't even know what plays are showing." Reid huffed and turned his head so he could see Hotch while they spoke, "You aren't planning on taking me to that kink club that Garcia keeps begging us to go to with her are you?" Hotch's movements froze and he glared up at Reid, "No then." Hotch's moved down to Reid's calves and he leaned his torso up to rest his chin in his hands. "Ballroom dancing?" Hotch chuckled and shook his head when Reid looked over at him. "Then where are we going?"

Hotch pressed his hand to Reid's side and Reid rolled onto his back so Hotch could massage the front of his legs. "Are we going to your place?" Hotch laughed, "Why would we go there?" Reid frowned, "I don't know, you aren't even giving me a hint!" Hotch just smiled up at him, "Why can't it be a surprise?" Reid reached his hand out and traced his fingers along Hotch's arm, "Because I'm curious and it is killing me!" Hotch rolled his eyes, "You will live." Reid slapped his arm lightly, "The words 'killing me' imply that I won't" Hotch shifted to sit by him as he finished pushing the tension from Reid's muscles, "You will."

Reid looked up at the clock and groaned with irritation, "We should be getting ready to go." Hotch sighed and stood from the bed and headed over to the closet, feeling Reid's eyes on him as he moved about. "That we means that you should be getting ready too Spencer." Reid rolled off the bed and moved up to Hotch, "Thank you for the massage." Hotch smiled down at him and Reid leaned up to kiss him softly, "I couldn't have you walking around limping all day for the wrong reasons." Reid laughed and hit Hotch lightly on the shoulder before searching through the closet for something to wear.

Upon arriving at work Hotch and Reid ran into Garcia in the parking lot on her way in as well. "Good morning my loves!" They both smiled fondly at her and she moved forward quickly kissed Reid on the forehead before they all got into the elevator. "I was surprised that you actually left work at a decent hour last night." She gave them both a thorough once over and Reid blushed bright red while Hotch shook his head at her, "You really aren't going to tell me why?" The elevator arrived at the bullpen just as she said that and Reid breathed a sigh of relief as he made an escape to his desk.

"Wow Reid, you look embarrassed. Garcia already get to you today?" Reid looked over at Prentiss with wide eyes, "Does she have something bad planned?" Prentiss shrugged and Reid sank lower into his chair trying to become invisible. "Why can't this holiday be over?" Prentiss and Morgan both laughed at Reid's expense getting a glare from him as he stalked off to JJ's office knowing that she wouldn't harass him. "Hey JJ, do you know what Garcia has planned for today?" JJ looked up from her paperwork and smiled apologetically as she shook her head. Reid slumped against the frame of her doorway and she motioned to the chair across the desk, "Need a break from Morgan and Prentiss?" Reid nodded enthusiastically as he made his way across the room and JJ giggled.

The two sat chatting and looking over case files happily as the morning passed and both startled when JJ's phone rang. "Hello, this is Agent Jereau." The smile faded from JJ's face and Reid looked at her with concern while waiting for the person on the other end to finish speaking. "I am on my way." JJ hung up and Reid waited for her to look up from the papers she was sorting to different places on her desk from the place they had been in her lap before questioning the call. "Who was it JJ?" She looked up quickly as though she had forgotten he was there and smiled reassuringly, "It was Strauss, I guess it is my turn to play along with her political games."

Reid walked with JJ out into the bullpen once more and seeing Morgan and Prentiss he sighed, "Hey Spence, why don't you just go hide out in Hotch's office for a while?" Reid blushed slightly at the suggestion and JJ laughed, "Really Spence?" Reid shook his head and they walked to Hotch's office together before JJ sighed again, "Well here goes nothing." Reid smiled slightly at her and she turned to walk off towards Strauss's office smiling when she heard Reid greeting Hotch as he went into their Unit Chief's office.

JJ knocked on Strauss's office door and entered when Strauss called her in. Strauss stood and waved JJ over to her sitting chairs by the bookshelf where they both settled into a chair. "Good morning Agent Jereau." JJ nodded her head and kept her expression from showing anything but mild curiosity. "You wanted to speak with me ma'am?" Strauss nodded and leaned back in what JJ felt was supposed to look like a relaxed position but the way Strauss held herself showed her eagerness for the answers she was trying to get.

"I wanted to speak with you about the relationships of the team." JJ nodded her head and let out an internal snort of laughter, apparently the woman was going to start off each of their 'interviews' in the same way. "What would you like to know specifically? There is a lot that goes into our relationships so I will need you to be less vague." Strauss's surprise at JJ's willingness to speak was clear on her face. "I understand that you are quite close with Agent Hotchner and Agent Reid." JJ wasn't sure how that was a question but answered it anyway, "I am closer with Agents Hotchner and Reid than some of the others are. I knew Hotchner before either of us were part of the BAU and it is hard not to be quite fond of Agent Reid. Everyone on the team has a bit more fondness of Reid than anyone else I would imagine. He is quite young compared to the rest of us after all."

Strauss nodded her understanding of that even though she held no extra fondness for the young agent herself. "What of the relationships between Agent Hotchner and the rest of the team. He is close with you from a previous friendship but I know nothing about how he interacts with the others after talking to them." JJ shook her head slightly, Strauss really did sound like a broken record sometimes. Jumping constantly back to that same line in a dreary song. "Hotchner and Rossi both seek each other out as mentors in a way. They both look up to each other and get advice when they need it from each other. Hotchner takes care of the rest of the team outside of that as if we are his family. He is protective of us all but also knows when to step back and let us deal with the things we need to on our own."

Strauss tried to hide her frustration, Jereau was not giving her the answers she wanted. "I am aware that there was some conflict between Agent Hotchner and Agent Prentiss a while back, is that still the case?" JJ frowned at Strauss this time without trying to hide the dislike she had for the woman, "The only conflict that ever occurred between Hotchner and Prentiss I believe was caused by you to begin with. You had a political agenda that they were unwilling to play along with and once Agent Hotchner realized that Agent Prentiss was unwilling to be your mole in the team their relationship became the trusting one that our team is based on." JJ's glare caused Strauss to realize if she continued to push that point she would get brushed off like she had with the others.

"What of the conflict that arose between Agent Hotchner and Agent Morgan during the case in New York with the suicide bombers?" JJ's glare chilled even more, "At the time Morgan still had not completely dealt with all of the issues in his past and learned to trust us all to watch his back." Strauss leapt on the idea of a weakness in the team, "So Agent Morgan does not trust the rest of you as you do him?" JJ's posture was stiff now as she strove to regain the calm she had entered the office with, "That was a while ago and a lot has changed between then and now, everyone on our team has gained Morgan's complete trust."

Strauss almost visibly deflated with JJ's swift deflection of the possible crack in the story she had gotten from the rest. "So you are saying you would trust any member of your team to protect you in a life or death situation?" JJ's automatic reaction was to respond affirmatively but she realized the trap in the question before she responded, "I trust my team to make the best of any situation and do what is right." JJ could practically hear Strauss grinding her teeth and considered pointing out how unhealthy that was. "If your team chose to sacrifice you in order to protect others you would not have a problem with that?" JJ looked levelly at Strauss and answered with complete honesty, "I would be upset with them if they chose to let a killer go free or multiple people to die in my place in such a situation. They are resourceful though and I have confidence that they would not give up until they had found a way to protect me as well."

Strauss looked into JJ's eyes and saw that she was wrong to think that JJ would be the easiest to pull answers from, in fact speaking with Agent Jereau had just put her further back in her own agenda. She could not just ignore the information she had learned from the agent if she wanted to. With a resigned sigh she dismissed the other woman and sat back in her chair pondering the BAU team.

Reid walked into Hotch's office when JJ walked away towards Strauss's office and he closed the door lightly behind him. "You haven't been down at your desk all morning." Hotch looked up as he said this and cracked his back as he rose from his chair. "Yeah, I was helping JJ with some of her stuff." Hotch gave Reid a quick once-over, "No more of your own paperwork to do Spencer?" Reid shook his head; he had finished it a couple days ago and not gotten anymore. He had even finished quite a bit of Morgan and Prentiss's paperwork for them and done a huge amount of Hotch's.

Hotch walked to the window and shuttered them so that the people in the bullpen would be unable to see in and Reid locked the door in response. "You know, Garcia has left everyone alone so far today, there is a very good chance that we will be interrupted again." Hotch shot a glare towards the door as he followed Reid who was backing up towards the couch, "Then we will ignore them and they will get the point." Reid giggled and lost his balance as the backs of his knees hit the seat of the couch.

Hotch caught Reid around the waist and settled onto the couch pulling Reid down to lie on top of him. Reid immediately tilted his head up and kissed Hotch's chin causing the man to tilt his head down so their lips could meet. Reid reached out and traced Hotch's lips with his tongue and the moment Hotch's lips parted he was exploring his superior's mouth while one hand was curled around Hotch's neck and the other was running through the short strands of Hotch's hair. Hotch gripped Reid's hips and pulled the youth more firmly against him while he sucked lightly on Reid's tongue drawing a moan from the younger agent.

Reid whimpered as he pulled away and his hands moved to the buttons of Hotch's shirt, undoing them quickly before starting on his own. Hotch was trailing kisses along his jaw and interspersing them with sharp nips that caused Reid to groan. "Please Aaron." Hotch leaned back slightly and looked into his lover's face seeing the desire there and he kissed the boy lightly before leaning up for Reid to push his shirt from his shoulders. "Spencer? Where is this coming from?" Reid looked down at Hotch incredulously as the man pushed Reid's shirt off his shoulders.

"You seriously think that I haven't been thinking all morning of how we woke up today and aching to have you inside me again?" Hotch smiled at those words, "The massage was more important at the time." Reid shook his head slightly, "I spent the whole morning in JJ's office anyway. She would have just ruffled my hair and asked if I had a good morning to make me blush then left it at that." Hotch chuckled and pictured JJ doing just that with the fond smile she always had on her face around Reid.

Reid's hands quickly drifted down to Hotch's pants and undid the button and zipper, "Aaron, I need you." Hotch gasped slightly as Reid's hand brushed over his cloth covered erection with that statement and he rose from the couch with Reid in his arms quickly removing both of their pants. Hotch carried Reid over to his desk where he grabbed a bottle of lube out of the drawer then he pushed the boy up against the wall next to the window. Reid let out a soft cry when Hotch pressed him to the wall. The coolness against his back and Hotch against his chest. Hotch put a hand to the back of Reid's thigh and the youth immediately brought his leg up to wrap around Hotch and then lifted the other when Hotch pressed him more firmly to the wall.

Hotch opened the lube and spread some over his fingers before reaching down and shoving two into his subordinate's body. A heated cry spilled from Reid's lips and they heard something crash to the floor in Rossi's office. Reid blushed bright red and his voice was high with embarrassment when he spoke, unable to hold back a moan as he started "Mmmmm Aaron, I think Rossi can hear us!" Hotch chuckled lightly as his lips made a path along Reid's neck, "He can always hide out in JJ's office or go down to your desk." Reid giggled at that then gasped and wiggled as Hotch pressed a third finger into him. "Aaron please, more." Hotch licked over Reid's pulse point and smirked when he felt the quick fluttering of his heartbeat.

Hotch leaned forward and captured Reid's lips, his tongue pushing into Reid's mouth and quickly taking possession of it. Reid whimpered when Hotch's fingers slid out of him and pressed closer to the firm body holding him. Hotch quickly slicked his cock before sliding it forward until he felt Reid's entrance. Reid whimpered into Hotch's mouth and tried to push down onto his cock but Hotch kept him firmly in place. Hotch pulled back slightly from the kiss and bit down on Reid's lip as he pushed into Reid's pliant body with a forceful thrust.

Reid's back arched off the wall as he panted and tried to keep himself from screaming at the rough penetration. Moans were falling from Reid's lips and he was babbling incoherently trying to move with Hotch's thrusts. Hotch trailed kisses along Reid's jaw again until he was breathing over the youth's ear. "Mmmm always so good my Kitten." Reid moaned and nuzzled his face against Hotch's, "Aaron." Reid's simple sigh of his name brought a moan from Hotch and he pushed Reid up harder to the wall and the gyrating of his hips sped up.

Reid's face fell to Hotch's shoulder as he tried to push down onto Hotch's erection while also trying to thrust up into the friction created around his own cock by their torso's being pressed so tightly together. "Aaron, say you are mine." Hotch groaned at the words and leaned in to lick Reid's ear lightly. "I am yours Spencer." Reid bit into Hotch's shoulder to keep from crying out and Hotch could feel the rhythmic pulsing of Reid's channel signaling the approach of the boy's release, "Let go Spencer, I've got you." With a final forceful thrust Reid was thrown over the edge and his scream was muffled by Hotch's shoulder that he bit harder into causing Hotch to groan as he thrust a few more times into his lover before releasing his own essence with a shout.

Reid came down from the height of his passion and as he released Hotch's shoulder from his teeth he startled as he remembered they were at the office. "Aaron, everyone out in the bullpen probably just heard us." Hotch shook his head, "I highly doubt it, Rossi was probably the only one who did." Reid blushed bright red at the reminder of the crash in Rossi's office, "Do you think he left?" Hotch laughed lightly, "I'm sure he did, he might tease us about our relationship often but that doesn't mean he wants to hear us." Hotch pulled away and Reid couldn't help the sigh of regret when Hotch's length slipped from his body. Hotch chuckled at Reid's response before capturing the younger agent's lips in another kiss.

When Hotch pulled away Reid smiled dazedly up at him, "Why don't you lie down for a while since you are done with all of your paperwork?" Reid nodded and they both got dressed swiftly, remembering exactly where they were. Reid unlocked the door and opened the blinds before going over to the couch to lie down. Hotch cracked the window open so that the smell of sex could leave the room. Reid went over to the couch and grabbed a blanket that he had stored a while back on the other side before settling down.

It was about twenty minutes after Reid fell asleep that Strauss stalked into Hotch's office without bothering to knock, "Agent Hotchner I have… why is Agent Reid asleep on your couch?" Reid's brow furrowed and he turned over muttering under his breath. "Agent Reid came into my office with a headache and I offered to take him home but he didn't want me to have to leave work early so he is seeing if a nap will help it and since the bullpen is rather loud I told him he could sleep in here." Strauss looked over at Reid on the couch once more before shrugging it off, "I have something here for you from the director." Hotch nodded and held his hand out for the envelope, "Thank you." Strauss looked over at Reid again, "Why doesn't he just take the metro home?"

Hotch looked up and noticed her attention was back on Reid, "Garcia would kill him if he left, whatever mischief she has intended for today she has yet to do. I think I will just order us lunch and see if his headache goes away with some sleep and food." Strauss looked back at him in confusion, "Why are you all so protective of him?" Hotch's expression clearly told her that he believed her to be stupid, "Because he is so much younger than the rest of us. Now if you will be so kind as to either leave or lower your voice, my agent is sleeping."

Strauss left the office in a huff and Hotch opened the letter as Reid sat up, "Will she never leave us alone?" Hotch looked up with a smile, "How long have you been awake?" Reid smiled innocently up at him, "Long enough, what is in the envelope?" Hotch rolled his eyes and pulled out the letter while Reid walked over to sit in the chair across the desk from him. Hotch's eyes scanned the letter quickly, "Well now we know why she has been so adamant about questioning the team all of this week." Reid looked at Hotch's face with confusion, they did? "This letter is from the director; apparently he has found it time to retire and is trying to decide between Erin and myself to replace him. He wants us both to write him a return letter with strengths we think we could contribute as the director."

Reid's eyes widened and suddenly he found himself wishing that Hotch had faults when it came to work. Sure the man wasn't perfect but at work he was damn near close. "What are you going to write? I'm sure that the team would be happy to write letters of recommendation." Hotch looked up Reid, "Do you think I should take it?" Reid swallowed thickly and tried to keep his emotions off of his face. Hotch smirked internally, he just wanted to see what his lover would say, he had no plans of actually taking the position, "I think that it would be an excellent step in your career to take the job."

Hotch stood and walked over to the couch where it was more difficult for people outside to see them and motioned Reid over. Reid crossed the office and went to sit on the other end of the couch but Hotch pulled him in close so that Reid was cuddled up to Hotch's side. "I told you Spencer that I won't leave you." Reid looked up at him with shock, "Aaron you wouldn't be leaving me. I mean sure we wouldn't be working together so we wouldn't see each other nearly as much but we wouldn't have to stop seeing each other if you were director, would we?" Hotch smiled down at Reid, "If I took the position of director there would be many more issues if we were ever found out." Reid's heart sank and he struggled to maintain a calm expression, "So if you get it we can't be together anymore?"

Hotch pulled Reid into his lap and kissed him softly, "It doesn't matter Spencer, I don't want to be the director of the FBI. My family is here, you are here." Reid pressed his face into Hotch's neck, "You would have more time to spend with Jack if you were director." Hotch pushed Reid back slightly so he could look into Reid's eyes, "Yes, I would have more time to spend with Jack but I would not be able to be with you. I would not be able to spend any time with the team, our family. Also I would have to deal with all of the politics that come along with the director position. I don't need to further my career by being Director; I am perfectly happy right where I am." Reid sighed with relief at the sincerity in Hotch's eyes and he leaned forward to capture Hotch's lips in a desperate kiss.

Hotch leaned back into the couch and pulled Reid close, when their kiss broke he tilted Reid's head up to look at him, "I told you Spencer, I will never leave you." Reid looked up at him with a soft smile, "I know Aaron, but if you decided to be director I would stand by that and be there for you in any capacity that I could." Hotch looked at Spencer, "I want you in my life as my lover, my equal, my best friend, my confidant, and as a second parent to my son. Having you in my life as anything less would be insufficient and unacceptable." Reid's eyes filled with tears and he curled up in Hotch's lap with a happy sigh, "I love you Aaron." Hotch held Reid tightly, "You mean everything to me Spencer."

After a short while Hotch went back to his desk intending to actually do some paperwork and Reid went to sit on the other side, grabbing some of the files off of Hotch's stack. Hotch sent him a small thankful smile and the two worked quietly until lunch came and then Reid continued trying to guess where Hotch was taking him on Monday through lunch. After they finished eating Hotch went back to his paperwork and Reid stretched and went over to the window to look out into the bullpen wondering how JJ's conversation with Strauss had gone considering the woman had stormed in with Hotch's letter.

When he looked over Reid found that JJ's door was closed and her blinds were shut but there was light coming from beneath the door that signified she was there. "Aaron, I think something may be wrong with JJ." Hotch looked up from his papers instantly and walked over to the window to see what Reid was talking about. "Think we should go and speak with her?" Hotch nodded and the two quickly made their way over and knocked on JJ's door.

When JJ's voice drifted out inviting them in her tone was cooler than either of them ever heard it. Hotch opened the door and motioned to Reid allowing him to enter first. JJ looked up from her paperwork and gave them both a strained smile, "Hey Hotch, Spence, what can I do for you?" They walked over and sat in the chairs across from JJ and Reid put a hand over one of hers, "You can tell us if there is any way to help you with whatever is wrong." JJ smiled softly at Reid, "There is nothing wrong, I am just in a bit of a mood I guess."

Reid rolled his eyes and Hotch leveled an even look at JJ, "If your conversation with Strauss is bugging you she will be leaving everyone alone from now on." JJ looked up at Hotch with slight confusion, "Why would she be willing to leave us alone?" Hotch looked to Reid and the boy nodded, they needed to tell JJ to reassure her. "The reason Erin was fishing for information from the team is because she got a letter from the director saying that he intends to retire. He was trying to decide between Erin and myself for the position but I will be writing him a polite letter turning down the promotion." JJ had gotten worried while Hotch was explaining, shooting dreading looks at Reid, but when Hotch said he was planning on turning down the promotion she felt herself able to breathe again and her normal smile crossed her face.

"Strauss is leaving?" They both nodded and JJ's smile lit up even more, "Do you think that they will ask you to be Section Chief Hotch?" Hotch shrugged, "Most likely, but I feel like I would be most effective out in the field with my team. I would go crazy if I had to sit in an office all day like Erin does." JJ laughed at that and Reid beamed at his lover, "No, I guess I can't see you sitting around in an office while all of us are out in the field. Morgan is perfectly capable of leading but he would still want your opinion and would call you about our cases. When Morgan wasn't calling you then you would be calling Spence to make sure that we are all okay." Hotch chuckled and smiled sheepishly, not about to admit to that but not denying it uselessly either.

Now that JJ was back to being her cheerful self Hotch excused himself from her office and headed back to his own. Reid on the other hand stayed to speak with JJ a little longer and make sure she was truly feeling better than she had after her meeting with Strauss. By the time that Reid left with the plan of going to help Hotch with more of his paperwork JJ's curtains were open again and she asked him to leave the door open on his way out.

Reid rubbed his eyes and looked at Hotch's stack of remaining paperwork with a small smile, they had gotten a lot done and if Hotch would let him continue to help out next Monday on his paperwork then Reid was sure they could have it all finished by time work ended Monday night. He was about to suggest that they go home, wondering absentmindedly why Garcia had left everyone alone today when someone knocked on the door. Reid went over and answered it to find Garcia on the other side.

"Hey baby, I am here to grab you and boss-man and demand that you join me and the rest of the team in the conference room!" Reid shot a glance over to Hotch and the man shrugged, they had been about to leave but they could go see what Garcia wanted real quick. They gathered their things and followed Garcia to the conference room where the blinds were shut and the door closed so no one could see inside. Everyone else was standing by the door waiting.

Garcia opened the door and everyone filed in to see an amazing change to the conference room. The projector showed a beach sunset scene that was absolutely beautiful and there was soft candle light around the room. In the center was a picnic blanket laid out with a wide assortment of foods. "Tonight I am taking you guys all out for a picnic but since it is so cold I figured we would go for tropical summer beach!" Everyone laughed lightly and settled in for their picnic dinner with Garcia smiling and laughing together through the meal.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Hey guys! I am finally caught up, the next chapter I have to write is today's chapter and I still have a good portion of time to get it written! The cliché for this chapter was kindly contributed by RoseLaurel :D_

_This one ended up just coming out as PWP but I figured it was worth posting. With no kids around and no agenda who doesn't just spend a Saturday in bed with their lover?_

_Still don't own it_

_~Winter_

February 12

Reid slipped into consciousness with a smile upon his face; it was Saturday which meant he had his lover all to himself for the entire day. He had thought of asking Garcia to take him wherever she had taken Hotch to get the massage oil so he could see what else he could find there but he had been too embarrassed figuring that whether it was where she had taken Hotch or not Garcia would take Reid to a sex store.

He looked up at Hotch's face with a loving smile upon his own. This man was willing to turn down a huge promotion just to stay with Reid. Yes there were other factors in the decision but Hotch had made it clear to him that he would never leave him and that was the biggest thing that he was basing his decisions off of. Reid rolled off of Hotch and grabbed his collar from the bathroom, putting it on along with a pair of pajama pants before he strolled out into the kitchen where he instantly got out the ingredients he needed to make breakfast. He turned on the stereo to play softly and began humming along to the classical music that floated in the air like a soft breeze to him.

Hotch shifted in his sleep when Reid crawled back into their bed after slipping his pajama bottoms off of his hips. Reid smiled at the reluctance his lover showed towards getting up and crawled across the bed to Hotch. Reid crawled onto Hotch's chest where he normally slept and the man's arms automatically wrapped firmly around him as he let out an incoherent mumble in his sleep. Reid leaned forward and licked a path from Hotch's collar bone to the man's chin where he licked and nipped lightly along Hotch's jaw.

Hotch's hips rolled up against Reid but the man still didn't wake so Reid leaned up and pressed his lips over his lover's as he pressed his own hips down against Hotch's causing a delightful friction from their erections rubbing together. Reid knew that Hotch had woken up when he took dominance in their kiss and pushed his tongue into Reid's mouth with a hungry growl. One of Hotch's hands moved up to the back of Reid's neck where he pulled Reid's face more closely to his own and played lightly with the back of the collar, the other moved down to caress Reid's backside before gripping it tightly.

Reid whimpered under Hotch's attentions as he quickly lost control of the situation. Hotch rolled them over so he was pressing down on Reid and he rolled his hips against Reid's again bringing a strangled whine from the boy. Hotch's hands moved now that he had Reid beneath him, the one that had been on Reid's neck moved to tweak the boy's nipples and run along his abdomen while the hand that had been on Reid's ass began stroking Reid's thighs encouraging the younger man to spread his legs further apart. Hotch finally parted his lips from Reid's and they were both gasping for air. "Mmmm Aaron." Hotch smirked at the breathless call of his name and pressed his hips more firmly against Reid's bringing a cry from the youth.

Hotch reached out and grabbed some lube from the bedside table and spread some over both hands, with one hand he slipped two fingers into Reid's body while the other hand took hold of Reid's cock starting a quick rhythm immediately causing the boy to cry out and sob breathlessly. Hotch quickly added a third finger and pushed firmly to Reid's prostate bringing a scream from the boy's lips as his back arched up from the bed desperate for more contact.

Hotch kept firm pressure against that spot and rubbed it mercilessly as he stroked Reid's erection with quick pulls, "Let go Kitten." Reid was whimpering and trying desperately to both push closer to Hotch's attentions and move away when his body was overwhelmed with too much pleasure. Wave after wave of heat and passion rushed through his body as he undulated against Hotch with every stroke of the man's hand and each rub of his fingers. His whimpers turned to gasps for breath before Reid finally exploded with a cry of delight.

Hotch didn't wait for Reid to come down from his high before forcing his hardened cock into the boy's quivering body and feeling the convulsing muscles hugging him spastically. Reid groaned and pushed his hips up into Hotch's violent thrusts, panting breathlessly as his body was brought back to a worked up state without having the chance to fully come down. Each thrust sent Reid spiraling more out of controll and he was unaware of anything else but Hotch and the glorious feelings in his body.

Hotch groaned breathlessly as Reid's cries and gasps were interspersed with his name and demands for more. Every time Reid opened his eyes to try and focus on his lover's face another thrust would have them rolling back and fluttering closed as his body begged for more. One long leg was bent to the side while the other was wrapped tightly across the backs of Hotch's thighs and Hotch marveled in the fluid movements of Reid's body moving against him with each press into the boy's body.

"Aaron, fill me please." Hotch groaned and pressed his face against Reid's neck, licking lightly along the boy's sweaty skin and using one of his hands to lift his little lover's hips more firmly into each thrust while the other arm held him suspended over the smaller man. Reid's whimpers of need and his nails scraping sharply down Hotch's back were driving Hotch mad and he gasped the boy's name as he came. Reid cried out as the heat flooded his core and Hotch's erratic thrusts as he rode out his high pulled Reid's second orgasm from him.

Hotch lay on top of Reid in a bit of a daze as he came down from his high and he felt Reid's body shuddering with every shallow breath that the boy took as his over stimulated body tried to calm and he could feel the pounding of Reid's heart against his own chest. He brushed his hands along the boy's sides and got a desperate whimper from his lover, "No more Aaron, please, too much." Hotch smiled slightly and pulled out of Reid which brought a small sob from the boy. Hotch moved to Reid's side and pulled the boy into his arms rubbing his chest and stomach lightly to help him calm down.

It took Reid a good while to calm his body enough to feel comfortable turning in Hotch's arms to face his lover, "Gosh Aaron, I was only trying to wake you up. There was no need to try and kill me with sex first thing in the morning." Hotch laughed at this and turned bright eyes to his little lover, "If I recall correctly you were begging me for more." Reid rolled his eyes softly and gasped with wide eyes when Hotch ran a hand down his spine, his body still overly sensitive to his lover's touch, "So as long as I'm begging for it you are willing to fuck me into a coma?" Hotch smiled and kissed Reid softly leaving Reid's lips tingling with sensation and his breathing picking up again, "You aren't in a coma and your body is relaxing again, you are just overreacting Spencer." Reid couldn't muster up the energy to glare at him, "I think I need a shower, or a bath since I'm not sure I can stand just now."

Hotch smirked when he noticed that Reid's body was still shivering slightly, it was like the first time he had made love to the youth and Reid had been completely awe from the passion he had experienced and his body completely over stimulated and unused to the sensations flowing through it. He pulled himself out of bed before lifting Reid carefully as well and taking him into the bathroom. He set the boy down on the counter and started filling the bath with hot water and added oil to the bath that was meant to calm the body and relax the mind or so Garcia had told him.

He got up again to help Reid into the bath and smiled at the sight of Reid running his finger along the message in the collar with a fond smile. "Bath is ready." Reid looked up and quickly schooled his expression back into a scolding look, "Then help me up you brute! I made you breakfast in bed and everything but it has all likely gone to waste now." Hotch chuckled as he picked Reid up again and deposited the boy into the bath. Reid settled into the lightly scented water with a sigh and Hotch leaned in to capture the boy's lips in a chaste kiss, "I love you Spencer." Reid's eyes smiled playfully up at him before the boy crossed his arms with a huff and turned his head away. Hotch chuckled again and kissed Reid's neck before leaving the bathroom to dispose of the breakfast Reid had made which did indeed look unappetizing after sitting out for so long and he headed into the kitchen to make another breakfast for his lover.

Reid had made a nice rounded meal of scrambled eggs with peppers in them, hash browns, sausage, bacon, and juice and coffee were both there to finish the meal off but Hotch new that Reid normally preferred sugar with a hint of more sugar for breakfast and set about making waffles and a strawberry glaze to go on top of them for the boy. He took the freshly made waffles on a tray into the bathroom along with the still warm glaze, syrup heated up in the microwave, butter to spread over them and both whipped cream and powdered sugar. There was also a pot of freshly made coffee and Reid's new mug from Garcia even though he was sure Reid had already had at least one cup of coffee that morning.

Reid looked at the tray and then suspiciously at Hotch, "Are you trying to soften me up Aaron Hotchner?" Hotch winked at him, "I don't know, is it working?" Reid was tricked into a laugh and when Hotch set down the tray and he saw what all was there he beamed brilliantly up at his lover. "It is working magnificently!" Hotch sat on the floor beside the tub and they shared their breakfast with light humor. They were drawn from the bathroom when they heard one of their phones vibrating on the bedside table. It wasn't their alarms since it was a Saturday and the only people who ever bothered to contact them were their teammates and Sean. They knew that Sean was taking Jack to the zoo so they figured it would be Jack sending them a picture from Sean's phone.

Hotch opened his phone and read a message before laughing, "It would seem Garcia is sending us movie quotes today." Reid walked over in a dressing robe and looked over Hotch's shoulder at the phone and laughed lightly, "Should I be jealous Aaron?" Hotch looked at Reid incredulously, "The possibility of you even thinking you may have competition for my affection worries me. Though I supposed I could always show you again how thoroughly you have my affections since you seem to have already forgotten during your bath." Reid backed up shaking his head, "Don't you come anywhere near me Aaron." Hotch chuckled and walked by Reid and brushing his hand not so lightly across his younger lover's backside.

Hotch's phone lay forgotten on the bed with the screen open showing the message from Garcia:

"_Listen to me, Mister. You're my knight in shining armor. Don't you forget it. You're going to get back on that horse, and I'm going to be right behind you, holding on tight, and away we're gunna go, go, go!"_

Hotch and Reid spent a good part of the afternoon packing up some more things that they didn't think they needed in the apartment and making room for them to live there more comfortably. It was around lunch time when Reid in and checked his own phone for his message from Garcia or any messages from Jack. He had one from Garcia and a smile bloomed softly across his face as he read it.

"_If I tell you I love you, can I keep you forever?"_

Reid was still smiling as he ventured back into the kitchen where Hotch was looking in the fridge for something he could make for lunch. "Anything from Jack and Sean or Garcia?" Reid laughed lightly and eyed Hotch's backside appreciatively as he reached for something in the back of the bottom shelf of the fridge. "Garcia sent me my quote." Hotch came out of the fridge and Reid showed him the message and Hotch growled lowly sending a shiver down Reid's spine as the older man came up behind him and wrapped Reid in his arms. "She isn't allowed to have you even for a day much less yet forever." Reid turned around and kissed Hotch lightly before pulling away, "I am yours Aaron."

Hotch kissed Reid again and pulled Reid off the stool he had sat on and towards the bedroom once more, "Lunch can wait." Reid whimpered and nodded in agreement as Hotch pulled him over towards the bed. Reid made quick work of both of their clothes while Hotch snagged the lube out of the blankets he had left it in earlier. "You up for this Kitten?" Reid nodded his head and pressed more firmly against Hotch, "Want you Aaron."

Hotch pushed Reid lightly onto the bed and slicked up his erection with the lube first before sliding two fingers into Reid and stretching him with just those two. "What do you want Kitten?" Reid groaned, rolling his hips into the stimulating fingers and letting out breathy pleas for more. "Want you to fill me Aaron." Hotch growled his approval at that and he turned Reid onto his side and pulled one of Reid's legs up over his shoulder as he straddled the other and pushed into the youth. Reid mewled and fisted one hand in the sheets by his head while the other went to rest on Hotch's hip.

Hotch set a steady pace and drove into Reid's body making the most delightful sounds fall from his subordinate's lips. Reid was squirming and trying to meet Hotch's thrusts but unable to in the position, "Please Aaron, more." Hotch pulled out and Reid turned onto his stomach and slid easily to his knees for Hotch to push back into him. Hotch's hips gyrated with a steady and hard rhythm as Reid cried out beneath him, wanting more. Hotch had one hand gripping Reid's hip, pulling him back into his thrusts and he brought the other one around to lightly tease the boy's nipples.

Reid's moans floated through the air and Hotch picked up the pace of his thrusts, pressing his chest to Reid's back so he could whisper into the boy's ear, "Come on Kitten, let go." Reid gasped and pressed back into Hotch's thrusts eagerly, wanting to reach that release. "So close Aaron." Hotch ran kisses along the backs of Reid's shoulders and neck before he bit down at the top of Reid's spine just as he thrust into the pliant body beneath him and gave Reid's nipple another flick. Reid's passage clenched rhythmically and Reid came with a weak shout and moaned as Hotch thrust a few more times into his body before releasing himself.

Hotch let his weight rest lightly on Reid as they caught their breath again and when he made to move away Reid merely shifted beneath him rather than his normal sounds of protest when Hotch pulled out. Hotch brushed the hair out of Reid's eyes and they fluttered open momentarily before closing. "'m tired Aaron." Hotch smiled softly down at his lover, "Sleep then Spencer, lunch can wait until you wake up again." Reid purred and snuggled closer to Hotch's warmth and he decided that maybe a nap wasn't such a bad idea for him either.

_A/N:_

_First movie quote was from "On Golden Pond"_

_Second movie quote was from "Casper"_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Well guys tomorrow, or later today depending on how you look at it, is the big day! You will all finally find out what Hotch has been planning and Reid will have the pocket watch to give Hotch as well._

_As always I don't own it._

_~Winter_

February 13

Hotch woke up slowly, pulling Reid's warm body more firmly to his own and burying his face in the boy's hair. Yesterday after their nap they had watched a movie and had a nice dinner before Hotch had made love to Reid again and they went to bed. He chuckled quietly; his little lover would definitely be feeling yesterday's activities in his body today. Hotch would have to pamper him all day to make up for it.

Thinking of that pampering Hotch ran his hand up and down Reid's spine before slowly shifting Reid down to be lying on the bed rather than on top of him. Hotch got up and walked into the bathroom where he turned on the hot water to begin filling the tub and he went out to turn on the coffee machine. When he came back into the bedroom he smiled when he found his lover curled up on his side of the bed with his brows furrowed slightly. He walked over to the bed quietly and ran his hands up Reid's back and to his neck where he took off the boy's collar.

He placed the collar on Reid's bedside table before picking the youth up and carrying him into the bathroom. He quickly shut off the water with his foot and he smiled as Reid groaned, not wanting to wake up. "Hey Kitten, I have a bath ready for you." Reid murmured unintelligently and reached up for his neck, waking up a little more from the surprise when he found his collar gone. "Aaron?" Hotch leaned down and kissed him gently, "Your collar is on your bedside table and your bath is ready for you." Reid nodded and cuddled closer to the chest he was held against and sighed as Hotch placed him in the hot water.

"How long do I have?" Hotch chuckled under his breath, "It is Sunday Spencer." Reid shook his head to clear it some more then stretched lazily and smiled playfully up at the older man, "Mmmm then get out." Hotch laughed outright this time, "What if I planned on joining you?" Hotch knelt by the bathtub before leaning over to lightly kiss Reid, "If you were planning on joining me you wouldn't still be in your sleeping pants so get out so I can wash." Hotch kissed him again and Reid leaned into the kiss with a small whimper. "Aaron." Hotch smiled, "When you are done there will be coffee and breakfast ready for you in the kitchen."

Reid smiled and admired Hotch's body as the man walked away from him. Hotch walked out into the kitchen and picked up his phone where it was vibrating on the counter, "Hotchner" Morgan's voice came over the phone and into his ear, "Hey Hotch, any boxes that you need me to take over to your place for you? I'm on my way by right now anyway." Hotch looked around at the amount of boxes they had packed up the day before, almost everything they had was out of the apartment and they had the plan of starting from scratch with what they wanted here. "That would be great Morgan, when do you think you will get here?"

Hotch walked over to the door when he heard a knock and Morgan smirked at him as he opened the door, "Now." Morgan eyed Hotch with an arched eyebrow, "Not feeling the shirt today Hotch?" This only got an eye roll from Hotch as the Unit Chief walked back to the bedroom to grab a shirt and he made sure that the bathroom door was closed snugly before he went back out into the entry. "Morgan, thanks for this." Morgan smiled, "No problem. Where is our Pretty Boy this morning?" Hotch glared at Morgan and he laughed heartily, "Okay okay backing off."

It took several loads to get everything out to Morgan's car and it was packed pretty full. Morgan walked back up to Reid's apartment with Hotch and smiled when they walked in, "It is getting pretty empty in this place." Hotch nodded his head and glanced towards the bedroom hoping that Reid wouldn't come out of the bath while Morgan was still there, the teasing would never end. "We are starting to decide what we want to have here from the beginning. Rather than taking some out and making mistakes we are going to take everything out and bring back what we need." Morgan didn't understand that reasoning but figured if it made sense to Hotch and Reid they were free to do it.

Hotch heard the tub start to drain and looked pointedly at the door. Morgan got the hint and left chuckling. Hotch went back into the kitchen and quickly put a Keish into the oven and poured Reid some coffee which he dumped massive amounts of sugar into. Reid walked in moments later and looked confused, "Where did all of the boxes go?" Hotch chuckled and Reid immediately began sipping at his coffee, "Morgan called and was on his way by and the direction that he was headed will be going past my apartment. He picked up the boxes to take over for us."

Reid looked at Hotch in surprise, "Morgan was here?" Reid's face flushed, "When did you tell Morgan about us moving our stuff from my place to yours?" Hotch smiled at him, "The other day you stayed home for an afternoon, then I took an afternoon off, he asked what we were attempting to get done that had me in particular willing to take off work." Reid couldn't help but laugh a little at that, "I told you that you are a workaholic." Hotch rolled his eyes, "Yes I know, you tell me this on a regular basis Spencer." Reid's smile didn't fade at Hotch's annoyed tone of voice, "Well if you weren't a workaholic then they wouldn't have noticed you taking an afternoon off, no one questioned it when I did it."

Hotch laughed and ruffled Reid's hair as he walked past him to pull the Keish out of the oven. Reid grabbed a couple of plates out of the cupboard and the two of them, "You only shrug it off because you know I'm right!" Hotch looked up from cutting the Keish and Reid had set the plates on the stove next to him so Hotch put the knife down and pushed Reid back against the refrigerator.

Reid groaned when Hotch's lips descended on his own and his lips parted automatically when Hotch's tongue traced them. Hotch's tongue invaded Reid's mouth as his hands ran over Reid's bare torso and gripped his hips, one pushing his pajama pants lower on the boy's hips so that his thumbs could rub over Reid's jutting hip bones. Reid twirled his tongue around Hotch's and pressed his body forward against his lover's. When Reid drew back for air he felt Hotch about to move away and wrapped a leg around Hotch's legs while kissing down along Hotch's neck.

Hotch let out a soft moan of Reid's name which brought a small smile to Reid's lips and he bit lightly into Hotch's neck in response to it before leaning back against the fridge and letting his leg slide back down Hotch's. Hotch pressed closer and Reid chuckled, "Mmmm I love how you react to me Aaron." Hotch pressed a soft kiss to Reid's lips, "And Rossi seems to think you don't know the power you have over me." Reid laughed again, "Oh I am perfectly aware of it." Reid pressed against Hotch again and nipped lightly at the man's neck getting him to groan before he moved back over to continue cutting the Keish.

Hotch turned around and grasped Reid's hand holding the knife applying slight pressure to his wrist with a silent message to let the knife go. The moment Reid put down the knife Hotch pulled him back against him, "I want you Spencer." Reid leaned his head back against Hotch's shoulder and turned his face in towards the older man's neck kissing the skin lightly. "Breakfast can wait." Hotch smiled at that and pulled Reid out to the couch, grabbing the lube out of the entry table where he had replaced it the other day.

Hotch pushed Reid's pajama pants off the boy's hips and ran his hands lightly along Reid's sides causing the younger man to giggle. Reid slipped out of Hotch's arms and backed away from him slowly smiling. Hotch stepped forward and Reid stepped back. "Spencer, come back here." Reid's face took on a devilish smirk, "Make me Aaron." Hotch moved forward quickly and Reid moved to the side avoiding him successfully, "Spencer." The low growl that had filled Hotch's voice caused Reid to shiver. "Yes Aaron?" Hotch groaned, Reid had successfully rolled the r in his name making his voice sound like a seductive purr.

Hotch reached out for him again and Reid let Hotch's hand slide slightly over his abdomen then moved away again before Hotch could actually get a grip on him to hold him in place. Hotch growled in irritation and lifted the hem of his t-shirt, intending to pull it over his head and lull Reid into relaxing while he removed it. When Hotch's face was in the shirt as he pulled it off he felt Reid's hands push his sweatpants off of his waist and the boy's arms circle around him from behind. Hotch groaned when Reid's firm body pressed against him and he pulled his shirt the rest of the way off. "What are you up to Spencer?"

Reid bit sharply at Hotch's neck, "Now I am in controll Aaron, you will do as I say when I say it and you will not speak until I give you permission to. Do you understand?" Hotch's breath was coming quickly and he leaned back into Reid's body, "Yes Spencer." Reid bit him again, "I did not give you permission to speak Aaron." Hotch nodded and Spencer let out a low growl of approval, "Much better." One of Reid's arms remained firmly around Hotch's waist to keep the man from moving while the other hand stroked up and down the inside of Hotch's thighs.

Hotch let out a breathy moan and Reid's hand brushed over his erection lightly as the boy brought it up to play with one of Hotch's nipples. "I want you on your hands and knees on the rug by the fireplace." Hotch opened his mouth to speak and Reid pinched one of his nipples sharply, "Now Aaron." Hotch nodded and moved over towards the plush rug by the fireplace in the sitting room. He lowered himself onto his hands and knees and looked over in time to see Reid bend over to pick the lube up off the floor by Hotch's clothes. A small groan escaped him and he saw the excitement in Reid's eyes when the boy turned back towards him.

Reid walked around Hotch slowly and it took all of the older man's willpower not to squirm in response. "Aaron, are you aware of what you do to me? You may speak." Hotch groaned as Reid ran a hand lightly down his spine, "Yes, I am." Reid pinched the skin of Hotch's shoulder, "Elaborate Aaron." As quick as Reid's hand had been on him it was gone again and Hotch's voice showed his aggravation with the lack of touch, "Every day we are together I see your trust and confidence grow. Every time you go through a struggle and I stand beside you it gives you more confidence that I won't leave. Every time I tell you how much I desire you I can see how it raises your confidence in yourself. Every time I speak to you with authority I notice how your spine straightens and you shiver slightly. I know how to make you beg me to stop and keep going in the same breath. I know how to bring you so high that you lose track of where you are. I know how to make you let go of yourself completely and let me take care of you."

Hotch fell silent and Reid ran a hand through his hair before caressing his neck. "Now tell me what I do to you." Hotch looked up towards the ceiling since he couldn't see Reid as the boy was walking around him still and was to the side of him, he blushed slightly and heard a soft gasp of appreciation from Reid when he saw the blush on the back of Hotch's neck. "You keep me grounded. I know that you are not afraid to point out to me when I am taking my role as the team leader for granted. You have given me more than I ever could have dreamed of. I met you and knew that I wanted you to be mine one day. I have always had trouble expressing emotions but when I am with you I find that I express them freely. When I look at you I want you, your companionship, your love, your conversational skills, your intelligence, your compassion, your personality, and your body. I find that when I think of my future and retirement I want you there with me, spouting off some obscure fact that I won't remember a few hours later. One glance at you can have me wanting to drop everything I'm doing and enter that world where there is only the two of us. You bring out a fierceness in me that can make me irrational at times and you bring out a tenderness in me that makes my every thought revolve around making you happy. I wake up in the mornings and don't feel complete until I have kissed your lips and heard your voice. I can't sleep at night without knowing you are safe in my arms. I am more complete with you at my side and you make me a better person."

When Reid had come back around in front of Hotch he had knelt before the man and they had maintained eye contact while Hotch bared his soul. When Hotch fell silent again Reid had a tear falling down his cheek and Hotch leaned forward and kissed it away. Reid let out a somewhat weak laugh, "I don't think I gave you permission to move Aaron." Hotch smirked at him, daring him to do something about it so Reid leaned in until their lips were just slightly touching and he pulled Hotch's bottom lip between his teeth before biting it causing Hotch to groan and his tongue to automatically reach out to lick the spot and make sure it wasn't bleeding.

Reid sighed when Hotch's tongue ran against his teeth after the bite and he stood back up. Hotch eyed Reid's erection that was in front of his face with interest and Reid smirked, leaning forward slightly and running the head of his erection over the older man's lips and leaving a trail of pre-ejaculatory fluids over Hotch's lips. Hotch's tongue darted out and caressed the head of Reid's shaft before he stepped away again and snickered at Hotch automatically leaning forward and almost losing his balance. Reid proceeded to walk around Hotch again and the man licked his lips lightly with a sigh. He wanted the boy so much it hurt.

Reid ran his hand over the curve of Hotch's backside in a gentle caress as he admired the man before him, "You may continue to speak, but only in answer to one of my questions." Hotch nodded his head since that wasn't a question and Reid smirked, "What do you want Aaron?" Hotch moaned as a thousand images of what he wanted to do to Reid right at that moment flashed through his mind, "You." Reid chuckled, "You already have me Aaron. I guess 'what do you want to do to me?' is the better question." Hotch swallowed thickly, "I want to make you beg." Reid's nails trailed across his back and Hotch groaned, "Not enjoying your lack of control?" Hotch shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and signifying the negative at the same time, "More of not enjoying your teasing, I could have had you multiple times by now."

Reid blushed slightly and he couldn't help the whimper that escaped him at the idea of Hotch taking him repeatedly. "So how do you want to take me Aaron?" Hotch groaned at the heated whisper as Reid still denied him anything more than brief touches. "Right here on the rug. I want to do more to you than you can handle, I want you to beg me to fill you and beg me to stop at the same time." Reid snorted, reminded of yesterday morning, "So you really are trying to kill me through overstimulation." Hotch's smirk was easily heard in his voice, "You enjoyed it while it was happening and enjoyed it once your body had calmed again." Reid fell to his knees behind Hotch and molded his body to his lover's, "You speak out of turn Aaron."

Hotch groaned and Reid reached under him to pull lightly on his erection while the boy ground his hips against him. Reid's dribbling cock creating its own lube as it brushed repeatedly over Hotch's entrance but didn't breach him as the boy moved against him. "Will you give yourself to me Aaron?" Hotch flushed again and Reid could feel him tense slightly and began pulling away with a small sigh. Hotch turned quickly and pulled Reid into his arms as he sat on the rug, "I want nothing more than to give myself to you Spencer, I just had actually planned out an evening in which I did." The flush on Hotch's face and admission to having already planned such an evening went a long way in making Reid feel better about the situation.

Reid wanted to know though and looked seriously up into Hotch's eyes, "What if I wanted you now and didn't want to wait until when you have planned?" Hotch smiled and kissed Reid softly before moving back onto his hands and knees, allowing Reid to choose how he wanted this to go. Reid smiled and reached out, spreading Hotch open he ran his tongue along the trail of fluids his own cock had left behind. When his tongue brushed over Hotch's entrance the older man gasped and Reid smirked against his entrance before pushing his tongue past the ring of muscles while he opened the lube and slicked up a few of his fingers.

Hotch let out a whine when he felt Reid's tongue press into him, it was the most delightful thing he had ever felt and his mind was spinning in circles from it. Reid's tongue moved in and out of him with a steady rhythm for a few moments before Reid pulled back to catch his breath and Hotch felt one of Reid's lubed fingers slip past his entrance and into his body. He shifted back onto that finger with a groan and heard the lust-filled sigh that Reid emitted. When the boy added a second finger Hotch shifted a bit, unused to the feeling but not uncomfortable with it.

Reid worked his fingers in Hotch's body, slowly massaging the muscles of his entrance into relaxing before adding a third. Seeing Hotch like this, submitting to him and writhing under his hand was powerful to Reid and it was all he could do not to come just from watching the man. Reid slicked up the fingers of his other hand and reached behind himself, quickly pressing two fingers into himself and forcing himself to remain focused on his lover rather than the stimulation to his own body. Reid flexed his three fingers away from each other inside of Hotch and got a low groan from the man causing him to smirk, he loved it when Hotch was vocal in their lovemaking. Reid pushed forward more with his fingers and rubbed them firmly over Hotch's prostate when he found it.

Hotch let out a cry of delight and the foreign feeling of Reid stretching him suddenly didn't feel like enough. He pressed back into Reid's hand and let out a moan when Reid bit into his lower back before licking the bite soothingly and running his fingers over that spot again causing Hotch to sob with desperation. "Gosh Spencer, so good." Reid smiled at that and pulled his fingers out of himself before reaching around with that hand to pull lightly at Hotch's erection while applying constant stimulation to Hotch's prostate. Unused to the stimulation of his prostate Hotch released quickly with a harsh sob and his body shivered as Reid kept rubbing that spot as he began coming down from his high.

Hotch moved his arms out in front of him and let his head rest on them, his body already reacting to Reid's continued stimulation of his prostate. "Please Spencer, more." Reid smirked at that before pulling his fingers out of Hotch and moving up in front of him while he lightly sucked some of Hotch's fluids from one of his fingers, he loved Hotch's taste. "You know what I want Aaron?" Hotch groaned as Reid's voice flowed over him and he looked up at his subordinate that was sitting before him now. Hotch arched an eyebrow in question and Reid smiled at him, "I want you inside of me."

Hotch lifted his head from his arms and looked at Reid in confusion. Reid leaned forward and kissed him. Hotch immediately slid his tongue into Reid's mouth and moaned at the taste of himself in that hot cavern he knew so well. He sat up fully on his knees and drew Reid with him before pushing slightly back down so that Reid gradually moved down until he was on his back underneath Hotch on the rug. When Hotch pulled his lips away Reid whimpered and frowned slightly as he tried to pull Hotch back into another kiss. Hotch laughed and kissed him softly before leaning close to his ear, "I thought you wanted to have me." Reid moaned softly at the words and he turned his head to kiss the corner of Hotch's mouth, "If you planned something then I want things to go how you planned."

Hotch pulled back slightly and just looked at Reid's face, it was open and hiding nothing and Hotch could clearly see the boy's sincerity in that statement. He reached out for the lube but Reid pulled him close instead, "Now Aaron." Hotch looked at him incredulously and Reid smirked devilishly at him, "I am still in charge after all." Hotch laughed and pressed into Reid's passage in one quick thrust causing Reid's back to lift off the ground and a cry to fall from the boy's lips. "Mmmm more Aaron." Hotch set a quick pace and Reid let out a cry of delight, already extremely close it only took a few moments for Hotch to bring Reid's release from him with constant thrusts against his prostate.

Hotch slowed his thrusts to a slow and steady rhythm and Reid rocked with him as the younger man rode out his high. Once Reid started coming down and processed Hotch still thrusting into him he whimpered, it felt so good but Reid's nerves were fizzing angrily at him. Then Hotch changed his angle and hit Reid's prostate again causing the boy to cry out. Hotch smirked as Reid slowly rose back into a state of arousal and he kept his steady and firm rhythm. Reid squirmed and groaned trying to push back onto Hotch again. "Please Aaron, need more." Hotch smirked, "You sure Kitten?"

Reid looked up into Hotch's eyes and his own flashed with defiance, "I am still in charge here Aaron." Hotch smirked, "It would seem to me that you are quickly losing that control Kitten." Reid clenched his muscles around Hotch and the man gasped as his hips jerked forward forcefully and he picked up a faster rhythm in response. "No I am not losing my control." Reid's eyes rolled back and he whimpered as he lifted his hips into every thrust, "Gosh Aaron, more." Hotch smirked and lifted one of Reid's legs into the crook of one of his arms causing Reid to cry out at the deeper penetration and his moans soon turned to gasping sobs. "Please Aaron, so close."

Hotch leaned down and nipped sharply at Reid's ear, "You still in control Kitten?" Reid's eyes shot open and he met Hotch's eyes with a challenging glare. The fight left Reid's eyes as they widened and the boy gasped sharply, "Aaron stop!" Hotch immediately stopped all movement and looked down at Reid in concern only to find him smirking at him, "Yeah, I'm still in control." Hotch growled and pulled out of Reid before pushing the boy over onto his stomach and Reid moved instantly onto his hands and knees before Hotch drove back into him with quick and punishing thrusts.

Reid yelped before pushing back into Hotch's thrusts and letting out a whimper as Hotch pulled his head back by his hair. "How about now Spencer?" Reid let out a breathy sob that wasn't an answer and Hotch pressed more firmly into him eliciting a sharp hiss of pleasure from the youth. "Answer me Spencer." Reid turned his head as much towards Hotch as the grip on his hair would allow him and bit Hotch's cheek lightly, hardly aware enough not to leave a mark there.

Hotch chuckled and Reid could feel the vibrations of it against his back as it moved through Hotch's chest. "You are cheeky today." Reid pushed back against Hotch and when Hotch let go of his hair he let his torso fall to the floor with his hands clenching the rug on either side of his hands. His face was turned to the side and when Hotch place one of his own hands over Reid's the boy leaned his head forward and licked the inside of Hotch's wrist causing the man to moan and thrust harder against the boy's prostate. Reid came with a scream and Hotch was pulled over the edge again by the pulsing of Reid's channel.

Hotch pulled them both onto their sides still connected with Reid, "You okay Spencer?" Reid huffed out a soft laugh and lifted Hotch's hand that was entwined with his own on his chest to lick the inside of Hotch's wrist again. Hotch ground forward against Reid at that and they both groaned with the sensitivity of their bodies. "I didn't know your wrist was such a sensitive spot." Hotch chuckled and the feeling of it vibrating through him warmed Reid, "I didn't know that it was either until now." Reid smiled softly against the wrist but didn't lick it again since he didn't know if he could take another round at the moment. "Hah, I stayed in control the whole time." Hotch looked down at the top of Reid's head, "You really think so?" Reid licked Hotch's wrist again and flexed his muscles bringing a helpless groan from Hotch as his cock twitched inside of the younger man.

"Yes, I do believe I am still in control." Hotch smiled at the victorious tone in Reid's voice, "Okay Kitten, stop that or you will have no one to blame but yourself when your body is overly sensitized again." Reid smiled in contentment and snuggled back against Hotch. "It's a good thing Garcia demands to feed us so much during the week or we would starve to death. I don't even think it is early enough in the day to consider having lunch now. When I said breakfast could wait I didn't mean we should have sex until dinner time." Hotch chuckled and kissed the top of Reid's head, "I thought you were in control the whole time Kitten, why didn't you make sure we were done in time to eat?"

Reid tilted his head back far enough to glare up at Hotch when the man tilted his own face down. Hotch laughed outright at Reid's glare and kissed the boy softly. Reid tilted his head back down after the kiss and they cuddled for a few moments more before both of their phones buzzed violently across the apartment. "That is probably Garcia." Hotch flicked the nametag on Reid's collar before he pulled out of the boy with a groan echoed by a whimper from Reid. "We are a mess." Reid nodded and looked them both over with a giggle, "You go see what Garcia wants and I'll start up the shower." Hotch helped Reid up and pinched the boy's ass as he was walking off causing Reid to yelp and shoot a glare over his shoulder.

Reid walked into the bathroom with an awkward limp, he had planned on no sex today because he would still be sore from yesterday but he obviously failed at that idea. "Though I do enjoy failing when I make those plans." Hotch heard the mumbled statement as he walked into the bathroom behind Reid, "What was that Spencer?" Reid looked up at him and blushed before shaking his head. He took off his collar and quickly made his way into the shower to turn on the water. He could feel Hotch's seed starting to run down his leg after dripping out of him and though he appreciated the feeling he didn't want to have to clean up a trail of dried semen off the floor of the bathroom later.

Hotch chuckled under his breath at the boy and grabbed a couple of fresh towels to hang on the rack before stepping in after his lover. "What did Garcia want?" Reid leaned back against Hotch's chest with a sigh of appreciation, his body was still shaking slightly and he appreciated Hotch taking care of him as the man started washing him gently. "She had sent us both a text telling us to check our e-mail. Then she sent a few more asking if we were both alive before threatening to send Morgan over if we didn't respond." Reid let out a horrified gasp at that, they needed to wash the rug before anyone came over. "Did you respond to her?" Hotch chuckled and leaned in to nip softly at Reid's ear. "I told her that we were playing dominance games and didn't have time for her."

Reid groaned, "You didn't!" Hotch chuckled, "Actually I did." Reid slapped the arm that Hotch had around him and tried to muster up enough energy to pull himself out of the older man's arms but he couldn't. "I can't believe you! She is never going to leave us alone now." Hotch couldn't help the laugh that escaped him, "You worry too much Kitten." Reid turned in Hotch's arms, "You didn't really say that to her did you?" Hotch smiled softly and kissed him, "No, I told her that we were watching a movie and had our phones off." Reid let out a sigh of relief and leaned back against the wall of the shower to watch as Hotch washed his own body.

They stepped out of the shower together and Reid put his collar back on after wrapping a towel around his waist. After Hotch had finished drying off he came up behind Reid and began drying the water from the youth's hair. "I wonder what Garcia sent us." Hotch smiled down at Reid, "Only one way to find out." They made their way out of the bathroom and sat at the desk where Reid booted up his computer quickly. Once he got into his e-mail there was one waiting for them from Garcia and it had a power point attachment. Reid opened the power point and when he played it the song 'Rhythm of Love' began playing on the computer along with a slideshow of pictures of the two of them through the years that they had known each other. Some had other team members and some had Jack in them but they were both always in them and there were many that showed them falling in love.

By the end Reid's eyes were full of affection as he looked up at Hotch, "We are going to have to do something nice for her after all of this." Hotch nodded his head and leaned down to kiss Reid softly, "I love you Spencer." Reid sighed against Hotch's lips that were hovering just lightly touching his own, "I love you too Aaron."


	14. Valentine's Day

_A/N: Hey guys this is it, this story has come to its end. Thank you for your positive feedback throughout this piece and for reading!_

_Today's cliché is once again thanks to RoseLaurel, I never even considered cards as odd as that may sound._

_I forgot at the end of yesterday's chapter to say that 'Rhythm of Love' is by the Plain White T's._

_As usual I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters._

_~Winter_

February 14

Reid woke up with a soft groan, tilting his head to the side to allow the kisses that were trailing up and down it. "Mmmmm morning Aaron." Hotch's teeth pressed lightly into his skin before the older man pulled away. "Happy Valentine's Day Kitten." Reid propped himself up on his elbows and let his chin rest in his hands while he smiled down at Hotch, "Did you know that Val-" Hotch had leaned up and pressed his lips to Reid's, pushing his tongue into Reid's mouth and successfully silencing the boy. Reid moaned softly and Hotch pulled away from him with a chuckle, "I don't need to know obscure facts about Valentine's Day Spencer" Reid smiled brightly down at him, "I guess I can live with that." Hotch laughed and pushed at Reid's shoulder, getting the younger man to roll off of him as they both got up.

When they got to the Bureau Reid was nothing but smiled and Garcia was on him instantly, "My Genius!" Reid beamed up at her then blushed lightly when he heard a low growl from Hotch that only the three of them could hear. Garcia's smile became devious as she wrapped her arm around Reid's waist and kissed him on the forehead before pulling him away from the elevator and sent a small smirk towards Hotch, "Behave Agent Hotchner, you are in the workplace." Hotch glowered at Garcia until Reid shot him a loving smile and an eye-roll over his shoulder causing Hotch to smile in response.

When Reid and Garcia stopped at Reid's desk he picked up an envelope waiting for him on his keyboard. The envelope was a light purple color and Reid opened it to find a light purple card that had artistic swirls embossed onto the front of the card in white. On the inside it had a simple message from Garcia and a picture of him and Hotch sitting across from each other in a restaurant. They were drinking wine and in the picture you could tell from their postures that they were perfectly relaxed and happy. "Thank you Garcia, where did you get this picture though?" Garcia smiled secretively and Reid sighed, "Please just tell me no one else can see it anywhere." Garcia's smile turned soft, "I pulled the frame off of security tapes in the restaurant and enhanced the quality before printing it off."

Reid laughed and looked back at the picture with a soft smile, "You hacked into the security system of a restaurant?" Garcia laughed, "It wasn't like I was invading too much, I just looked at credit history of both of your cards and found a time and place where I only looked through images of the two of you." Reid rolled his eyes at her, "It is still illegal." She looked up at him with obviously faked innocence, "Are you going to cuff me then baby?" Reid quickly backed away from her and Garcia laughed before leaning forward to kiss his cheek and pulling him with her up to JJ's office.

It was an hour or so into work and Reid was pondering on the absence of both Morgan and Rossi when his phone went off, "Doctor Reid." A smile bloomed on his face as he listened to the person on the other end of the line. "I will be there soon!" He hung up quickly before smiling at the two women he was in the room with brilliantly, "It is ready!" Neither JJ nor Garcia had to ask to know that Reid had just gotten a call from the jewelry shop and the three left the building quickly.

Hotch saw Reid rush out with Garcia and JJ and smiled slightly. He looked back at his desk where Garcia's card to him was sitting. The white card had dark blue embossed diamond patterning on it and inside was a picture that had him laughing while watching Reid and Jack drawing out a blueprint in the sand of a sandcastle that would be impossible for the two to build at the beach. That day was one Hotch was quite fond of. The entire team had gone to the beach for a weekend off along with Will, Jack, and Henry where they spent time just enjoying themselves.

He looked down at the letter on his desk that he was composing to the director. He wanted to make sure to show his appreciation of the offer of the position but stress the meaning of his position now so that there was no question of where it was that he belonged. Hotch began thinking of his team and how much impact it would have on them to be down a single member of their team and his pen seemed to take on a life of its own as he told the director why he couldn't take the position and had no desire to leave his team.

Reid rushed into the small jewelry store where he had purchased Hotch's gift with Garcia and JJ following him with fond smiles on their faces. The store owner quickly excused himself from the person he was helping at that moment and made his way over to a back counter where he pulled out a box from a drawer. He brought it over to Reid and laughed when he realized the young man was practically bouncing on his toes with excitement.

The man handed the box to Reid and watched the boy's face while the others looked into the box as Reid pulled out the pocket watch. The delight that clearly showed on the boy's face told the man that it was exactly what the customer was looking for. What he hadn't told the boy the other day is that he hadn't felt like any of his jewelers would be able to make the pocket watch to the standards that the young man was obviously looking for so he had taken on the pocket watch as his own personal project. Usually he just made things for his own loved ones and ran the shop, helping his jewelers when a problem came up but the devotion this young man obviously had to the one he planned on gifting the pocket watch too had struck something within the elderly jeweler.

Reid looked down at the piece and it was perfect! The letters had the darkness of the stone that would make them stand out against the white gold of the watch and there was the flash of color from the stone as well that drew in the eyes and added significance to the engraving. Reid ran his fingers over the engraving gently before picking up the cloth from the box and lightly whipping the surface back to polished perfection again and smiling up at the store owner. "This is perfect!" The man smiled back at him and offered to wrap the box for him which Reid accepted happily.

JJ and Garcia couldn't help but giggle softly at the bright smile that wouldn't leave Reid's face ever since the jewelry store. The three had decided to grab some lunch since they were already out of the office anyway. The two women were chatting quietly and Reid was eating absentmindedly as he kept reaching into his messenger bag to run his fingers over the box that held his present for Hotch. The entire thing was made cuter to them by the knowledge that Reid was likely wearing his collar again, the young genius had on another turtleneck today and his mind was clearly elsewhere most of the morning. He hadn't even really done much more than shrug when he had asked and they didn't know where Rossi or Morgan were either.

When they returned back to the office they found Prentiss was still alone in the bullpen and Reid went over to talk quietly with her while JJ went up to her office and Garcia made her way up to Hotch's office quickly. Reid watched curiously as Garcia bounced her way into Hotch's office and the man looked up from what he had been working on at his desk. They spoke briefly and then Garcia bounced over to JJ's office excitedly and the two women spoke for a few excited moments before Garcia made her way back down into the bullpen. "Hey Prentiss we are going to go help JJ get ready for her night out in about an hour or so!" Prentiss laughed and agreed to go out with the two women and her smile brightened when Garcia let out a sound of excitement and rushed off.

Reid looked down at Prentiss, "You and JJ will probably regret having Garcia there." Prentiss laughed, "Yeah, probably." Reid looked at her and could see that there was something else there, "You and JJ are also in on whatever Hotch is hiding from me as well aren't you?" Prentiss burst out laughing and Reid pouted, "You are! What does he have planned?" Reid froze at the low chuckle that came from behind him and whimpered slightly as Hotch's breath ghosted over his neck before the man moved past him to stand slightly out from and between Reid and Prentiss. "Reid, stop harassing Prentiss." Reid pouted up at Hotch before going over to his own desk, "Hey Hotch, where are Rossi and Morgan today?"

Hotch moved to sit at Morgan's desk and smiled at the unopened card sitting there, "Morgan had to take his dog to the vet and Rossi had a dental appointment." Reid looked at Hotch suspiciously, "And this just all happened to be going on during Valentine's Day?" Hotch chuckled and flipped Morgan's schedule book that sat on his desk over to Reid and clearly written in under Monday the fourteenth was the vet appointment. Reid looked at the writing and knew it was Morgan's so he couldn't fault Hotch for that. "Fine then." Hotch smirked before getting up and going back to his own office and looking over his shoulder at the last moment, "Reid would you mind looking over a letter I drafted?" Reid nodded and went up to Hotch's office behind the older man.

While Reid was up reading the letter Morgan got back and the three women left. Morgan found his appointment book in the wrong place and chuckled, so Hotch had needed to use it as proof why Morgan was gone. Looking around he saw Reid through the window to Hotch's office writing on something at the man's desk and Hotch was looking out the window. Morgan nodded to the man and laughed when Hotch smiled slightly out at him.

Reid came back down the stairs a few minutes later and smiled when he saw Morgan there, "Hey Morgan! How is your dog?" Morgan smiled back at him and ruffled Reid's hair when the youth got close enough, "He's good, just a check-up." Reid looked at him curiously trying to figure out if Morgan was telling the truth or not then slumped into his chair, "Everyone but me knows what is going on don't they?" Morgan laughed at that, "Yeah Pretty Boy, you are the only one not in on this." Reid glared first at Morgan and then up towards Hotch's office before getting up and grabbing his coffee mug off the desk.

Rossi walked out of the elevator just as Reid passed by it and he also received a glare from the boy and looked after him in shock. "What have I done to get Reid angry with me?" Morgan was laughing hysterically at his desk, "He just realized he is the only one who doesn't know what Hotch has planned for tonight!" Rossi chuckled and looked towards where Reid was now walking back in, "Poor kid must be dying of curiosity." Reid let out a huff, "That is an understatement." Rossi patted Reid on the shoulder then made his way up to his own office. Reid glared after Rossi and muttered to himself under his breath about secretive teammates.

The rest of the day passed relatively quickly and Garcia returned along with Prentiss just as everyone else was wrapping things up before leaving. "Hey handsome! Time to go." Morgan looked up at Garcia as she bounced over to him, "My tech goddess ready to party?" She draped herself over his back and purred her response into his ear, "Party with my chocolate god? This tech goddess is always ready for that!" Reid chuckled at the two of them and Garcia bounced over to him and kissed his forehead, "Have a good night my baby! Now close those big pretty eyes of yours." Reid was about to question that when Garcia pulled a blindfold out of her handbag and moved it towards Reid's face.

"Garcia what are you doing?" Reid scrambled away from his desk and Garcia chased after him, Reid clearly having the advantage with his longer legs. When Reid ran past Morgan bigger man caught Reid and held him still as Garcia tied the blindfold over his eyes. Reid immediately reached up to remove it and Morgan grabbed his wrists, "Don't make me put you in handcuffs Pretty Boy." Reid pouted at that and lowered his hands to his sides while Garcia let out a small squeal, "Do it Morgan!" Morgan leaned forward and spoke low so no one else could hear him, "Don't want to step in on Hotch's territory now do I?" Reid's face instantly darkened with an intense blush causing Garcia to giggle and Morgan to laugh as Reid pulled away from Morgan only to run into someone else.

Reid was tense but relaxed almost instantly when he recognized Hotch's body as the one he had stumbled into, "Are you having fun terrorizing him Morgan?" Reid tilted his head up towards the sound of Hotch's voice and tried to capture his normal puppy-dog look that worked wonders towards getting his way when his eye were visible, "Is the blindfold really necessary Hotch?" Warm breath caressed his face and Hotch's voice sounded highly amused, "You do realize how close you are standing to me don't you Reid?" This brought chuckles from the others while Reid didn't move and huffed with irritation, "No Hotchner, I don't since you won't make them let me take this off." Hotch chuckled and looked around at everyone receiving nods from each of them. "You ready to head out Reid?"

Reid's breathing picked up slightly from excitement, he was finally going to find out what was going on. He nodded and felt a hand at his elbow, "My bag and jacket?" Hotch's hand left his elbow briefly and then he could feel the man guiding his arm into one of the sleeves of his jacket he quickly moved his arm into the over sleeve and felt his messenger bag slipped onto his shoulder before the hand returned to his elbow. He was guided into the elevator and he turned to face Hotch, "Is it just us in the elevator?" Reid's voice was soft with uncertainty and Hotch smiled before leaning down to kiss him softly. "Yeah, everyone else opted to let us leave alone." Reid nodded his head and looked up to where he felt Hotch's eyes would connect with his if he could see, "Where are you taking me Aaron?"

Hotch chuckled and kissed Reid lightly again, pulling away just before the doors of the elevator opened, "There would be no point in blindfolding you if I told you." Reid let out a snort of disdain, "You could always take the blindfold off." Hotch laughed again, "I am surprised you haven't figured it out yet honestly." Reid tried to glower at the man but wasn't even sure if he was looking in the right direction, "Why does everyone know but me?" Hotch laughed again and Reid heard him opening the car door before the hand under his elbow applied upward pressure as Hotch guided him up into the car.

Reid's door closed and he reached up for the blindfold only to hear Hotch's voice as the man opened his own door, "I will cuff you Kitten." Reid turned towards Hotch, "You wouldn't." He heard the soft clinking of Hotch's handcuffs and sighed, the man really would cuff him if he tried to remove the blindfold. Hotch pulled out of the space and Reid instantly thought of the area surrounding their workplace and as Hotch turned out of the parking garage Reid was prepared to mentally follow every turn and figure out where they were going before they got there. Just as they were about to pull out of the garage onto the street Hotch reached over and brushed his hand along the inside of Reid's thigh which brought a gasp from the boy and his head turned in Hotch's direction, "Aaron?"

Hotch chuckled darkly and Reid realized they were driving straight and he had been distracted and missed which way they were going down the street. He tried to re-orient himself and decided to wait for the next stop light or sign to figure out where they were from there. "You look so good blindfolded Kitten." Reid let out a soft groan as Hotch's hand returned to his inner thigh as he spoke and he tried to push Hotch's hand away so he could focus. "Maybe I should add those handcuffs after all, can't have you interrupting my fun." Reid turned his head slightly towards Hotch and gasped when the man's hand caressed his erection through the fabric of his pants. "Mmmmm Aaron." Hotch's deep chuckle filled the car and Reid tried pushing up into his hand. "Much better Kitten." Reid leaned his head back and breathed deeply trying to regain his concentration.

Hotch smirked when he looked over and saw Reid breathing deeply and obviously fighting for controll. He reached over with his right hand and traced it lightly along Reid's abdomen causing the boy to arch out of the seat with a moan and Hotch slowly slid his hand up Reid's stomach to tease one of the boy's nipples through his shirt. "Aaron please." Hotch bit back a groan of his own, "What do you want me to do to you tonight Spencer?" Reid whimpered and turned his face slightly towards Hotch, "Aaron!" Reid's face was flushed dark red and Hotch smiled at his shyness, "You are really going to pretend you are modest now Kitten? I was there yesterday when you went on your power trip remember?"

Reid groaned and his body lifted off the seat again as he thought about the day before. Hotch had to force his eyes to stay on the road as he reached over once more to caress Reid's hardened length again bringing a strangled whine from the youth. Hotch couldn't help himself at that and quickly undid Reid's trousers ignoring the gasping of his name as he pulled Reid's erection from his pants. "Aaron, traffic cameras!" Hotch chuckled at that as he pulled gently on Reid's erection.

"You will just have to trust that I won't drive in any way to bring attention to our car on those cameras." Reid lifted his hips into the movements of Hotch's hand and whimpered, "Garcia, she will watch them either way!" Hotch chuckled, unable to deny the truth in that as he ran his thumb over the head of Reid's shaft pulling a moan from the boy. "Mmmm more Aaron, please." Hotch smirked and sped up his pulls while also tightening his hold on Reid's erection, collecting pre-ejaculatory fluids from the tip to make the movements of his hand smoother. "Now Kitten, what do you want me to do to you tonight?" This time Reid didn't shy away from the question though he did still flush more at it. "Mmmmm want you to take me again and again until I am begging you to stop and then keep going." Hotch shivered at that, "Spencer."

Reid smirked at Hotch's moan of his name then whimpered when Hotch's hand tightened further on him lifting his hips into the strokes once more. "Please Aaron, so close." Hotch pressed the tip of his thumb into the slit at the head of Reid's erection and the boy came with a scream as Hotch smirked in satisfaction. He had timed this perfectly, with some variations to the legal speed limit as he saw fit, and he pulled onto the street of their destination just as Reid started putting himself away with a bright blush over his face.

Hotch reached into the glove compartment in front of Reid's seat and grabbed some tissues out of it to clean off his hand and clean up what had landed on Reid. "You ready to get out Spencer?" Reid looked over and his mouth was hanging open slightly in surprise, "Aaron I am nowhere near decent to be going anywhere but home now!"

Hotch chuckled and reached over to brush his hand lightly down Reid's jaw, "Would I humiliate you by taking you out somewhere where you could be embarrassed?" Reid turned towards Hotch and lifted an eyebrow hoping that Hotch could see the look, "I wouldn't." Reid snorted, "You just got me off in the car Hotch." That tricked a laugh out of Hotch along with the flat tone that Reid said it in. Hotch leaned across the front seat and kissed Reid lightly, "I promise you Spencer that no one will see you."

Reid pouted slightly, "You aren't going to let me see yet are you?" Hotch smiled and kissed him again, "No, don't try to get out without me either." Reid blushed slightly, he probably would fall flat on his face but Hotch should realize he wasn't that stupid. When Hotch opened his door Reid turned to get out instantly, he was excited to see where they were again now that Hotch was done molesting him.

Hotch gripped Reid's elbow and helped him down from the car. The first thing Reid noticed was that the ground was flat and even as Hotch started leading him along the car towards the back. The surface they were walking on changed as they walked further away from the car. The surface sloped down slightly and once it evened out again Hotch turned Reid back towards where they had come from. Hotch took Reid's hand and placed something metal into it and slipped the blindfold from Reid's eyes.

Reid looked down at his hand and saw a key then looked forward to see a cottage style two story house in front of him. "Aaron?" Hotch smiled and kissed Reid softly, "Spencer, will you move in with me?" Reid let out a laugh of disbelief and looked back to the house, "You are serious Aaron?" Hotch smiled at the hopeful tone of Spencer's voice, "Let's go inside and I will show you around." Reid nodded and Hotch pulled him back up the drive by the hand. When they got to the front door Hotch lifted an eyebrow and Reid slid the key into the door with a trembling hand.

Hotch gave Reid a tour of the house and Reid was the most excited about the den that was relatively large in size had a desk for each of them at either end of the room with bookshelves along the walls that were already filled with all of Reid's books. In a corner was a small table with two comfortable chairs and a loveseat that had the rug underneath them that had been by the fireplace at Reid's apartment.

Reid smiled when they passed Jack's room which was already painted and decorated with the little boy in mind and Reid looked up at Hotch curiously, "Aaron when did you buy this house?" Hotch smiled down at him, "Just before the holidays, you remember the weekend you went to visit your mother and Jack went to stay with Sean? I spent that weekend finishing up the paperwork for buying this place. This month so far has been filled with taking care of the finishing touches along with the help of the rest of the team and selling my apartment and getting yours put on the market."

Reid's face showed his amazement at that, "You have been working on this for that long? How long has everyone else known?" Hotch laughed, "Garcia has known the whole time, she helped me get everything together when I couldn't spend extra time on it without you figuring me out. The others only found out after Garcia started playing pranks at the office." Reid leaned up and kissed Hotch and pulled away with a smile, "It is perfect Aaron!" Hotch smiled as he lead Reid down the hall from Jack's room to the master bedroom.

When they walked in Reid noticed that their bed from his apartment had already been moved here and was freshly made. Hotch lead him past the bed and into the bathroom where Reid gasped with delight. Directly across from the door there was a raised Jacuzzi bathtub that had two steps leading up to a deep tub that had plenty of room for them both to fit in it. The tub was filled and Reid found a switch on the wall beside it that heated the raised floor around it and it was at max heat which was retaining the heat of the water and there were candles floating in the water with a bottle of Champaign and two glasses on the edge of the bathtub along with another box of Garcia's fudge.

There was a vase with roses right beside the tub and Reid blushed when he thought back to the bedroom and realized the bed was coated with rose petals as well. Reid was hoping that Hotch hadn't told any of the team about Reid's appreciation for the flowers. More candles placed around the bathroom provided a soft lighting to the room and Reid was in awe of it. There was a second switch on the wall by the heated floor around the bath that controlled the heated floors in the rest of the bathroom. The floors and the raised bath were marble and there was a shower with three shower heads that was open into the rest of the bathroom and spilling across the floor were small pebble like stones between the bath and shower to prevent slipping on the marble if walking between the two. Reid could not understand how this bathroom ended up in a house like this. The downstairs was homey with arched openings between the rooms and an obvious addition of heated floors in the kitchen.

"How did such a quaint little house end up with a bathroom like this?" Hotch chuckled, "The woman who owned this house before I bought it redesigned the entire bathroom and had it extended. She was quite vain and I was glad that Garcia dealt with her as much as possible for me." Reid laughed at that and looked back around the bathroom with a soft smile, "Well since it is obviously a hint shall we take a bath Aaron?" Hotch smiled down at Reid and captured the boy's lips with his own. Hotch reached out and pulled Reid's shirt up over his shoulders and removed the boy's collar before moving his hands to the front of Reid's pants and undoing them before pushing both pants and underwear off of the slim hips.

Reid's fingers moved swiftly down the row of buttons on Hotch's shirt and his lips immediately began traveling down Hotch's neck and attacking the skin exposed as his hands moved down Hotch's body. Reid pushed Hotch's pants from his body and pressed himself close to the older man and moaned as their bodies pressed together. Hotch leaned down and caught Reid's lips with his own as he pulled the younger man's body closer to his own. Reid groaned and Hotch pushed his tongue into Reid's mouth stroking the roof of his mouth and getting Reid to giggle. Reid pulled away and laughed when Hotch leaned forward to follow his lips, "The bath Aaron." Hotch chuckled and leaned in to kiss Reid softly again, "It is just so easy to get distracted by you." Reid smiled up at him before moving to slide into the bath after quickly removing the floating candles.

Hotch eyed the candles as Reid set them beside before shaking his head and not commenting on their potential. He had enough planned for the evening without adding to that. Hotch slid into the bath behind Reid and smiled when Reid leaned back against him with a sigh. Hotch reached out and turned on the jets of the tub and leaned back cuddling Reid closer to him. Reid reached over and opened the box of fudge and ate one quickly humming with delight as it melted in his mouth. Hotch watched Reid with fondness as the youth ate his chocolate. Reid cuddled back against Hotch's chest and groaned softly when Hotch's hands began massaging his chest and abdomen.

Hotch massaged Reid into relaxation and laughed slightly when the youth's head started falling back as he dozed. Hotch trailed kisses along Reid's jaw and Reid turned his face to meet Hotch's lips with his own with a sigh. Reid opened his mouth to Hotch when the older man licked at his lips and moaned as Hotch's tongue mapped out his mouth. When Hotch drew away Reid smiled softly before pressing his face to Hotch's neck and kissing along it. "No falling asleep on me Spencer." Reid smiled against Hotch's neck and nipped him softly, "I don't plan on it." Hotch smiled and pressed Reid forward so he could massage his shoulders and back.

Once Hotch had finished with his massage Reid leaned back into him again with a sigh, "We should get out of the bath." Hotch chuckled as Reid cuddled into him with that statement, "That was encouraging." Reid smiled up at him and ran his hand down to caress Hotch's thigh, "Does that help with the encouragement?" Hotch pushed Reid up off of him and Reid smirked as he got out of the bath. Grabbing a towel and drying off, he quickly put his collar back on while Hotch drained the tub Reid shifted from one foot to another before making his decision.

Once Hotch had finished drying off Reid grabbed his hand and pulled him back out of the bathroom and left Hotch by the bed as he went over to his messenger bag and pulled out the box from the jewelers. He noticed that his hands were shaking slightly as he turned back around and walked over to the bed sitting on the edge of it and sparing a thought to the flower petals he could feel against his skin not covered by his towel. He handed the box to Hotch and blushed lightly.

"Aaron, I am giving this to you with the promise to always stand by your side. I know that marriage for us is not practical in any way and rings would be horrendously obvious if we wore them so I got you this as a symbol of my devotion to you. I want to be with you forever and I do believe that you aren't going to leave. I love you and could not imagine ever being happier than I am with you in my life. Will you accept this gift and be with me for the rest of our lives?" Hotch smiled at Reid and leaned forward to kiss him softly before pulling back again and looking the younger man straight in the eyes, "I would like nothing more Spencer." Reid smiled with a slight flush still on his face and Hotch unwrapped the box and picked up one of Reid's trembling hands to kiss the back of it before he opened the box.

Hotch let out a breath of surprise when he looked into the box. The pocket watch was an amazing piece of jewelry and he appreciated the old look and roman numerals on the face of the watch since it reminded him of his little lover. He pulled it out of the box and marveled at the quality of the work. He felt the texture on the back and turned the watch over to see the message engraved into it as Hotch ran his finger over the back Reid spoke, "My heart is ever at your service Aaron." Hotch smiled up at him and leaned forward to capture Reid's lips in a passionate kiss to show the boy exactly how he felt about the gift.

When Hotch pulled away he looked back down at the watch, "This is exquisitely made. What kind of stone is in the engraving? Usually they just etch and possibly add a color but they don't usually use stone inlays." Reid smiled at that, "I asked for them to do the inlays, the stone is opal and it is my birthstone. I found that the idea made the gift a lot more personal." Hotch smiled and kissed Reid again lightly before moving around to his side of the bed and putting the pocket watch down on his bedside table.

"Well Spencer, so far this night has been perfect and I had only one more thing planned." Reid looked up at his older lover and could not imagine anything more that Hotch could possibly do for him. Hotch picked up a container of lube from his bedside table and walked around the bed to Reid again. When Hotch handed Reid the lube the boy looked at him in confusion for a moment before shrugging it off and figuring that Hotch wanted Reid to prepare himself for him. Reid slid his towel off of his hips and crawled into the center of the bed where he relaxed onto his back and ran a hand lightly over his own abdomen with a small sigh of pleasure.

Hotch watched Reid with a small smile as he saw the confusion then growing desire as the boy moved onto the bed and spread himself out so erotically over the deep red colored rose petals that contrasted beautifully with his pale skin. Hotch crawled onto the bed after Reid and caught the boy's hand when he went to open the lubricant. "Spencer I gave you the lube because I want you to take me. I had planned on giving myself to you tonight along with this house to show you that I am now and always will be devoted to you. I love you Spencer and I could never live without you again."

Reid's eyes went wide when Hotch said that he wanted Reid to take him then he leaned up and caught Hotch's lips in a fierce kiss, waiting until Hotch pressed his weight down on him before rolling them both over. Hotch let out a sigh as Reid took charge and groaned as Reid trailed bites down Hotch's neck. "Want you Spencer." Reid smirked against Hotch's skin and opened the lube to spread some over his fingers. Reid's kisses and nips continued down Hotch's neck and onto his chest and when he bit down lightly on Hotch's right nipple he slipped a finger into his older lover's passage.

Hotch let out a whine at the bite to his nipple and pressed back against Reid's finger that had slid into him. Reid pumped his finger in and out a few times before slowly pressing a second in with the first causing Hotch to inhale sharply and Reid nipped lightly at the other nipple before soothing it with his tongue encouraging Hotch to calm down. Reid slowly worked the two fingers inside of his lover as he continued to trail down Hotch's body with his mouth and he began sucking and biting at one of Hotch's hip bones as he added a third finger hearing a whimper from the man beneath him as Hotch tried to press back onto Reid's fingers.

"Please Spencer, need you." Reid smirked as he moved his fingers in and out of Hotch, delighting in the small sounds of desire that the man released periodically. When Reid felt that Hotch was adequately stretched he grabbed the lube again and slicked up his own hardened shaft before finding his position and putting light pressure against Hotch's entrance. Hotch's eyes widened and Reid could see the slight traces of nervousness in his lover. Reid leaned forward and kissed Hotch gently as he pressed forward slowly until the head of his erection breached the tight ring of muscles.

Hotch broke away from the kiss and rolled his head from side to side panting and letting whimpers escape his lips. Reid stopped to let Hotch adjust to just the head of Reid's shaft being inside of him but Hotch shifted back onto Reid and the boy let out a strangled groan as he slowly slid the rest of the way into his superior. Being buried in Hotch's body was like nothing Reid had ever felt before and he was drowning in sensation. He was almost afraid that if he moved any more within Hotch he would release then rather than actually taking his lover fully. He leaned forward over Hotch again and kissed his cheeks softly knowing the pain that Hotch probably felt from the first penetration.

Hotch opened his eyes and moaned at not only the feeling of Reid inside of him which felt more intimate than he had ever imagined, but also at the sight of Reid above him perfectly capable of dominating even though the boy played the role of submissive so well. "Move Kitten." The pet name brought a brilliant smile to Reid's lips and Hotch chuckled only to be cut off of that chuckle as Reid pulled out and pushed gently back in. The subtle shift in Reid's hips with each thrust was driving Hotch crazy with want for the boy.

"Please Spencer, take me now." Reid kissed him gently and continued with the slow and torturous pace until he finally found Hotch's prostate, announced by Hotch's loud moan and the pulse of the older man's channel as Reid's shaft pressed against it. Reid pulled back and thrust forward a little bit more firmly to hit that spot again and Hotch let out a cry of delight bringing a feral smile to Reid's face.

"Faster Kitten, harder." Reid chuckled at that and pulled out slowly before pressing back into Hotch with a forceful thrust that drew a loud groan from his superior. Reid set a steady rhythm into that spot as he leaned over Hotch breathing heavily and kissing along the man's neck as he basked in the near constant moans and pleas for more from Hotch. The new sensations for them both were spiraling them quickly out of control and Reid bit into Hotch's neck in an attempt to stave off his impending orgasm. Hotch was lifting his hips into Reid's every thrust and he was marveling in the tightness hugging his erection.

Hotch felt awash with sensation as Reid forced his way into Hotch's body steadily. The feeling was so intimate and he felt so much more attached to Reid as he experienced it. There was definitely pleasure in this sensation and he couldn't stop the pleas for more that escaped him, wanting to feel Reid release inside of him. His hips lifted into Reid's thrusts automatically and he desperately needed to feel more. When Reid bit into his neck it was all that Hotch could do to keep himself from releasing but then one of Reid's hands traveled lightly down Hotch's abdomen and gripped his erection and with a few sharp pulls he let out a loud cry as he was thrown over the edge. He heard Reid gasp and then felt the strange sensation as Reid's hot seed flooded into him and found it relaxing.

Hotch smiled when Reid collapsed on top of him, still buried within him and panting softly. "Thank you Spencer." Reid tilted his head up to see Hotch's face and smiled at the older man, "Your welcome Aaron, thank you for giving me the opportunity to have you." Hotch smiled and cuddled Reid closer, feeling his own erection stir again at the feeling of his young lover pressed so close to him. "In the car earlier I do believe you told me that you wanted me to take you repeatedly until you begged me to stop." Reid moaned and Hotch could feel Reid's body reacting to his words as the youth's length began filling again within him. "Either I am going to do as you requested or you are going to do the same to me."

Reid let out a whimper and slipped from Hotch's body, reaching for the lube and slicking up Hotch's erection before sliding two fingers into himself. Hotch let out a low chuckle at that, he had enjoyed giving himself to Reid but had hoped that his lover would be up to this since he wanted to feel that tight heat around him. Hotch watched with growing desire as Reid prepared himself and when he felt that Reid was stretched enough he pushed the boy down onto the bed on his hands and knees before quickly pushing into him enjoying the sharp cry that his actions brought from Reid's lips.

Reid pressed back onto Hotch's erection eagerly and whimpered when Hotch hit his prostate, "Please Aaron, please, want you." Hotch smiled and began trailing kisses along the back of Reid's shoulders and neck. The pace he set was hard and fast, he realized that he could be hurting the smaller man but he couldn't help himself as he pounded into the pliant body beneath him and Reid's begging was only encouraging him. "Mmmm so good Kitten." Reid let out a breathless sob at that, "Yes Aaron, please more." Hotch reached around Reid and scooped up a handful of the petals knowing what they did to his subordinate and scattered the petals over Reid's back before pressing his chest against the boy's back and crushing the petals between their skin.

Reid let out a loud whine and pressed back against Hotch, desperate for that peak he was coming so close to. "Aaron please, please need more." Hotch smirked and picked up a single petal and reached down to trace it lightly along Reid's erection and that was all the boy needed to release with a scream as he pushed back against Hotch. Reid's cry of pleasure along with the pulsing of his channel pulled Hotch's own orgasm from him and he came hard into the boy.

Unwilling to let Reid's words from earlier go Hotch pulled out of the boy and trailed kisses down Reid's spine as the younger man panted for breath. "Going to make you beg me to stop just like you asked and then keep going Kitten." Reid whimpered pitifully at that then cried out when Hotch's tongue delved into his passage. Reid pushed back onto the stimulation and begged pitifully while his hands curled in the sheets and flower petals around him Hotch's tongue was relentless and Reid could hardly control his gasping enough to take in actual breaths. "Please please please Aaron, need more please." Hotch lapped up his seed that was leaking back down Reid's passage and finally pulled away before pushing Reid onto his back.

Reid arched his back up off the bed when Hotch's mouth descended on his erection and he couldn't help the small thrusts of his hips as he tried to hold back from pushing down Hotch's throat. The sensations washing over him were so much and he couldn't stop the sounds escaping him. Hotch was enjoying the whimpers and breathless sobs he was pulling from his subordinate and when he reached beneath Reid and pinched his fingers lightly on the edge of the boys entrance he came with a hoarse cry down Hotch's throat.

Hotch pulled away from Reid's spent member after swallowing the youth's essence and moved up by his ear. "Safety word for if you really want me to stop Spencer." Reid groaned, unable to think at the moment as his mind fizzed angrily at him, "Mmmmm Aaron." Hotch growled against his ear, "Safety word Spencer?" Reid pulled his head up and tried to think but all he could think of were things of a sexual nature. Finally he landed on a thought of Hotch taking him on the jet while the team was travelling and he let out a purring whisper, "Jet."

Hotch couldn't help but look oddly down at the boy before he figured it was due to Reid's lack of solid thoughts in the moment and he pushed into the boy again causing a pained gasp to leave Reid's lips from the oversensitivity of his body. "Mmmmm Aaron." Hotch quickly picked up a hard and steady rhythm and when he hit Reid's prostate with a hard thrust the boy's eyes shot open and he screamed in tortured pleasure. "Aaah Aaron no…no more please." Hotch continued pressing into Reid and leaned into his ear, "Safety word?" Reid shook his head and Hotch smirked at the involuntary 'no's that were still falling from his subordinate's lips.

Reid was trying to push back into Hotch's thrusts and his body felt like it was being burned from the inside with pleasure and he didn't want it to end. Hotch's movements felt amazing and he kept wanting to beg for more but the sensible part of his mind changed the pleas for more as begging his older lover to stop. Hotch growled out a demand for the safety word again and he refused to say it, he wanted more of this painful heaven and would not give into it.

Hotch continued pressing into his subordinate at a harsh pace driving the boy to scream with every thrust, his voice going hoarse from being overworked. Reid's body was curling in on Hotch and Reid's fingernails were digging into Hotch's back as they drew what were probably bleeding lines up and down it. "Mmmm good Kitten, scream for me." Reid arched up and his lips parted with a silent scream at the command and Hotch thought he looked beautiful. "Aaron please please please, too much. Hurts." The whimpers that were interspersed with Reid's words almost got Hotch to stop even without the safety word but Reid pushing back into his every thrust encouraged him on as his own body sang with pleasure.

Hotch pulled out of Reid and the boy sobbed as he collapsed back onto the bed unsure if he wanted to beg Hotch to come back or roll away from his lover. Then Hotch was on him again, rolling him onto his stomach and pulling Reid's hips up before slamming back into him. Reid arched and cried out as he came again and he could feel Hotch's continued thrusts within him. "Mmmmm Aaron please please no more." Hotch pulled his head and torso up by his hair and growled into his ear, "Safety word Reid." Reid whimpered and turned his face in towards Hotch's neck, "Aaron." Hotch chuckled at the boy's stubbornness and continued his harsh thrusts, reaching down and pulling at the boy's flaccid cock and bringing a sob from the boy at that action.

With only a few more hard thrusts and the audible stimulation of Reid's cries and whimpers Hotch came explosively into his subordinate and collapsed on top of him, slowly grinding into his young lover as he tried to regain his breath. "Safety word Kitten." Reid turned his head to the side gently and kissed Hotch's lips with no energy before letting out the soft whisper, "Jet." Hotch sighed and pulled Reid onto his side, chuckling when the boy whimpered pathetically. Hotch rubbed Reid's stomach and chest soothingly not daring to pull out of the boy knowing that the movement would be overwhelming for either of their oversensitive bodies.

Once their breathing had finally settled Reid leaned his head back against Hotch's shoulder, "Did I tell you that Garcia gave me a headband with cat-ears on it along with my collar?" Hotch pressed forward against Reid and moaned pitifully as Reid whimpered. "Not tonight Kitten." Reid chuckled and pushed Hotch further by pulling his arm up and licking the inside of Hotch's wrist drawing a gasp from the man. "Spencer you are going to kill us." Reid smirked at that and yawned, "N-n-no Aaron, that is your job." Hotch chuckled and Reid whimpered again as the vibrations flowed through him from Hotch's chest.

"So what else should I know about this house Aaron?" Hotch smiled and cuddled Reid closer, "There is a pool in the backyard that I didn't think was really practical but I think that Jack will enjoy it and we have a spare bedroom so we can have Sean come and stay here with Jack when we are out of town so that we can put him into public school rather than home schooling him to make it easier for him to go stay with others while we are gone." Reid smiled at that, "This house really is perfect for us." Hotch smiled against the back of Reid's neck, "That is why I got it for us Kitten." Reid tilted his head back and kissed Hotch lightly when the man looked down. "I love you Aaron." Hotch smiled down at him, "I love you too Spencer, forever. Happy Valentine's Day." Reid sighed happily and finally fell asleep safe in Hotch's arms.


End file.
